Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed (ON TEMPORARY HIATUS SORRY!)
by commanderstarscream123
Summary: Three weeks after the University match the Japanese Sensha-do League has some new rules and regulations and the month before the new school year starts, Ooarai receives some new male and female transfer students. The girls have a varied level of reaction towards the idea of boys coming. But will it be that simple? (slow updates)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is commanderstarscream123. This is my second story, so please give me your thoughts or anything to make this fanfiction better by leave a review down below or PM me. This is my first GuP fanfic so if I do make any mistakes feel free to point them out.**

* * *

 **Ooarai High School Carrier Ziukaku**

 **Pacific Ocean**

 **2:00 PM, July 15, 20XX**

Miho's head popped out of the commander's hatch of the PzKpfw IV Ausf. H as they had just finished the team practice match for the day and was parking their command tank into the school's garage for their Sensha-do tanks. Their practice match was split into 2 teams as they have an even number of tanks so they can split into 2 teams with 4 tanks a team. After the annihilation match against Selection University as a deal to fight for their school's rights to recommission, the school had more students and was able to afford parts for repairing their tanks or just replacing some worn parts like the tanks' treads. In Japan, Sensha-do was still a girls only sport while other countries that have the sport decided to try and see if the sport can be converted from girls only into co-ed sport by allowing a few chosen students of each school into the sport, as well as some increased funding for the school. The U.S and Russia had began to test to see if Sensha-do can become a co-ed when Miho was still at Kuromorimine Girls High School. Although it was summer break, Ooarai along with other schools were still open for the Sensha-do team for practice matches.

Fifteen minutes after the Ooarai tankery team entered the garage, Miho was holding a clipboard with some information about the funds that they have, including parts they need for tank repairs and spare parts such as tank treads, armor plating, and driving wheels. The student council's president Anzu Kadotani, who is nearly the same height as Mako Reizei, approached Miho.

"Commander Nishizumi," she said, clearing her throat. "We want to talk to you about something. So, can you come to the Student Council Office?"

Miho looked at her President, somewhat clueless as to what they wanted to talk about. Other members of the club overheard the question, and got curious. Saori asked the question that was on everyone's mind:

"I wonder what they want to talk about with Miho."

* * *

 **Student Council Office**

When Miho stepped into the office the first thing she saw was that Momo Kawashima was reading a handbook from the Japanese Sensha-do League while Yuzu was reading a letter from the school board that was on the student council president's desk.

Miho deduced the the reason for being called in: there was going to be a discussion about a new rule or regulation in replace for the Japanese Sensha-do League, or a talk about ways to improve the Sensha-do club.

"Ah you're here," Anzu said, reclining in her seat.

"Anzu-san," Miho replied. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about next school year and the Sensha-do club," Anzu answered. "The Japanese Sensha-do League issued a new rule about a week ago; it will allow boys to participate in the sport."

Miho blinked, internally startled at the new change.

I wonder how my mother will respond to that, Miho thought.

"And," Anzu continued. "It also raises the year in which the tank is made or introduced. Yuzu-chan, show Miho the letter."

"Hai," she replied, and handed her the letter. Miho took it, and read its contents:

 _Dear Ooarai Girls high school,_

 _In the aftermath of the events that happened during the last school year, the school board has seen fit to expand our student numbers. Although the school has been saved from being closed thanks to the Ooarai Sensha-do team by winning the Sensha-do tournament last year, and winning against a annihilation match against Selection University, our school's financial situation is still an issue. As such, the school will conduct a trial run with the eventual conversion to a Co-educational school. We understand that this will come as a shock to some parents and students and may raise some concerns. There will be strict rules imposed on the new students regarding intimate relationships with any female students, and any infringements of the rules will result in the immediate suspension of the student (s) in question pending further questioning. The new students will be arriving the day before the start of the new term and will start the new school year along with all normal pupils_

 _As a sign of welcome to the new students, we would be grateful if representatives from the student body aside from the school council could be present at the airfield on the day before the new school year starts to welcome the new students when they land at around 10-11 A.M. This is purely voluntary so that the new students can be greeted by school members other than the faculty members._

 _With regards and best hopes for the upcoming academic year,_

 _Ooarai Girls high school board._

After reading the school board's letter out, everyone in the student council president's office was either wide eyed, or in Miho's case, was currently thinking about what the school board's letter said. Yuzu Koyama is currently reading the new handbook from the Sensha-do league about a change in some rules. The handbook was similar to a student handbook but instead of the school's symbol on the front it had the Japanese Sensha-do League emblem instead. The booklet contains both the new and old rules and regulation.

"Here," Yuzu said, handing the booklet. "Check it out."

Miho got it, opened it up, read the rules and regulations aloud:

* * *

Competition Format:

There are two formats for matches: Elimination battles and Flag battles. These matches are designated by the League.

In Elimination battles, the objective is to render all of the opposing team's vehicles inoperable.

In Flag battles, the objective is to render the opposing team's flag vehicle (to be designated beforehand) inoperable.

Tournament is a knock-out format. Round one matches are determined by random draws.

Number of Participating Vehicles allowed on matches

First Match: 10 tanks allowed (up to 2 tanks after 08/15,1945 allowed)

Semi-Finals: 15 tanks allowed (up to 4 tanks after 08/15/1945 allowed)

Finals: 25 tanks allowed (up to 6 tanks after 08/15/1945 allowed)

* * *

Miho blinked.

Tanks after the WWII era? she thought, surprised at the change of rules. That's going to be a game-changer...

* * *

Participating Vehicle's Specifications:

The only vehicles allowed to participate are the following:

· Vehicles whose design was completed before August 15, 1959

· Vehicles that had begun prototype trials by the aforementioned date

· Vehicles whose construction was planned using only materials available before the aforementioned date

Vehicles which meet these requirements must be confirmed to be constructed using materials that were available at that time

For vehicles that never advanced from the planning stage, the League will decided on their eligibility on a case-by-case basis.

In the event that there is a difficulty supplying the appropriate parts or modules, the League may determine the allowable extent of reproductions and modifications.

Changes to the type or number of participating vehicles on a team directly prior to the match are open to objection by the opposition members.

Open-topped vehicles such as gun carriages, self-propelled anti-tank guns and indirect fire artillery may be considered tanks but will require approval on a case-by-case basis.

Supplementary equipment

All tanks must be fitted with League-sanctioned referee equipment.

As an additional safety measure, the crew compartments are required to be fitted with League approved armored mantelets.

Match Location

Access to the battlefield will be restricted 72 hours prior to the match. Each participant shall get maps and area details.

Should there be objections to the battlefield of choice they should be forwarded to the League within the first 24 hours of announcement upon which deliberation will be made

Permitted Armament

All rounds are to be League-sanctioned live ammunition.

Total number of rounds per team is limited.

Production of custom warheads or charges is not allowed.

Additional notes:

Due to the new year limit for tanks that are allowed there will be a limit as to how many tanks made after August 15, 1945 that can be fielded on the battlefield. Boys will also be allowed on Sensha-do matches as the Japanese Sensha-do League is currently testing along with the U.S, United Kingdom, Germany, and France to see if boys can work well along with girls in Sensha-do matches.

For schools that have bought a tank variant such as the M48A3 Patton they should also be forwarded to the League 5 days before the first match upon which deliberation will be made.

For the first matches up to the semi-finals, only 3 tanks made after August 15, 1945 are allowed and for the Final matches a maximum of 5 tanks made after the aforementioned date are allowed.

* * *

After reading the rules Miho was surprised, and thought deeply about the new changes to the rules.

"Oh no." she said. "This is good news for the big and rich schools, such as Pravda, Saunders and Kuromorimine. For smaller schools like Anzio, Chi Ha Tan and us it will be a problem, not to mention that we have a strict financial issue already."

"Yeah," Anzu said, reclining in her office chair and munching on her favorite snack: a bag of sweet dried potatoes. "You pretty much nailed what we're fearing."

Miho frowned with her fingers on her lips, deep in thought.

"What can we do?" she asked out aloud. "We may have to bargain for more parts and supplies for our currently existing tanks on our team, we may even have to loan one or two tanks from other schools…"

"Not to mention the fact that other schools already outnumber us," remarked Anzu, still reclining. "And now, they can field much more powerful tanks like the M48 Patton, T-10, Centurion, M103, and the Conqueror."

"In fact the most powerful tank that we can currently field is the Porsche Tiger," Momo sighed, moaning.

After saying that the three student council members were in deep thought, especially with their newest situation involving the Sensha-do, while Anzu began on her second bag of dried sweet potatoes.

"Well..." Momo began. "On another note, our school will be paired up with an American-based school."

"Eh?" Miho asked.

"The West Coast Navy High School," Yuzu said. "Well, the letter they sent got misplaced somehow..."

At the statement, the three members of the Student Council now had sheepish looks on their faces. Anzu tried to avoid any stares, Momo suddenly found the floor very interesting, and Yuzu fidgeted in her position. Miho felt a sweatdrop of sort on her forehead.

"Student Council..." Miho said, feeling awkward at the Council's unusual carelessness at the situation. "But anyway, do you at least know what the letter was trying to say?"

"To put it bluntly," said Anzu. "They will be sending three of their own Tankery teams from their school along with their tanks. Also, the school we are cooperating with will help pay off 60% of our school's debt. One of the tanks however is a privately owned tank."

"Tankery? Is that what it's called over in the U.S?" asked Miho.

"Not only in the U.S but that's what it's called in most western countries," Momo answered, clearing her throat. "The letter also said that if any of the transfer students wishes to stay in our school they can apply for the transfer to be permanent but only if our school agrees to the permanent transfer."

"One of the transferees also happens to have a father who will be working in a newly opened business in Tokyo," said Yuzu. "Apparently, the business started a few months before our summer break started. The business apparently makes tank parts for Sensha-do and Tankery, while also supplying tank parts for tank museums. This is due to the fact that modern tank factories already have enough on their plates with making tank parts for modern MBTs."

"They will also manufacture tanks from 1918 to August 15, 1959," said Momo.

"However we will need to place a order first and we also have to wait for the tank to be finished," Anzu added.

"Oh yeah," said Miho. "Um...the Leopon Team informed me that we are running out of parts already, especially the tank tracks."

"Noted," said the Council. This time, Yuzu wrote it down on a notebook, in order to avoid making the mistake of "misplacing" the letter.

"On another note Nishizumi-chan," began Anzu. "What do you think about the part where it says 'boys will also be allowed on Sensha-do matches'?"

Blinking at the question, Miho put a finger on her lips to think.

"Honestly," she replied. "I don't really know what to think. All we can do is wait and see how the boys would do in a practice match first. But we shouldn't look down on them simply because they're boys...I mean, some of the famous ace tankers and tank commanders in WW2 were men, such as Erwin Rommel, Michael Wittman, Bernard Montgomery, and George S. Patton."

"Good point," the Council replied.

""President," said Yuzu. "What are we going to do about the upcoming tournament, especially now that other schools richer than ours can buy tanks that are more powerful, not to mention the fact that now there will be more tanks allowed for the final match?"

"Plus we don't even know what tanks will be brought with the transfer students," Momo said, sighing. "And we have to find some more tanks, since we will be at a huge disadvantage even with the 3 extra tanks that are made after WWII."

"She's not wrong," said Miho. "Especially since the final match increased the total number of tanks allowed from 20 to 25 tanks. Even if the 3 tanks after ww2 are powerful, if we add up the total number of tanks we have including those 3 tanks, we have a total of approximately 11 tanks. We'll be severely outnumbered by a total of 14 tanks and we don't even know which school we'll be facing during the finals nor do we know which tanks the other schools have."

"That's true," the Council replied, sighing unanimously. Miho giggled nervously at that.

Thus, the four girls inside the Council room began to compile the list of the items they needed, including the Sensha-do Club's budget, and what they would be able to afford. They also kept a note about the amount of potential cash surpluses, and what tanks they could afford with that.

"I wonder how this will turn out," Miho pondered.

* * *

 **Few Days Earlier**

 **School Carrier version of USS Nimitz**

 **West Coast Navy High School**

 **7:00 PM July 12 Pacific Ocean.**

Inside a bedroom of a two-story house, sitting in an office chair in front of his Windows 7 Ultimate laptop, was a 17-year old boy with silver hair with a streak of red hair and blue eyes. He was Saber Aldrich, a tall (170 cm or 5'7" tall) boy who was his school Tankery team's second-in-command. Formerly, that is.

He was currently talking to his tankery team's commander via a WhatsApp call. Saber was wearing dark blue earbuds, which were plugged into his Samsung Galaxy Note8. Seeing as the team still had tomorrow to practice before the school closed for the summer holidays, the commander and his second-in-command decided to hold one final practice match before the school closed for summer. The school carrier would also be anchored near San Diego Bay and the school would be providing transportation to an airport for their students who have family in other US states, in order to fly back to their respective state's airports.

At the moment, Saber was conversing with the commander about his resignation, just as Saber's parents had called him earlier informing him of his father's job transfer to a newly opened branch in Japan. Saber's father, Joseph Aldrich, worked in an office for a new factory in the US that produces tank parts for tanks from 1918 to August 15, 1959. The factory also manufactured tanks that had been ordered. The tanks had to be within the time period of 1918 to August 15, 1959. The factory began production, because as current factories that produced modern day MBTs were already busy, there was a need for other factories to focus on producing other types of tanks.

With West Coast Navy High School tankery team's second-in-command resigning from the school, there was a power void that needed to be filled. Saber resigned, because he was one of those chosen for the transfer program.

"So basically what you're saying is that since our school will be cooperating with the winners of the 63rd National High School Sensha-do Tournament with a transfer program," said Saber, who was currently searching online for information about Oarai.

"Correct. Despite winning the 63rd National Tournament and defeating Select University's Sensha-do team they still have a financial problem," said the commander from the app. "Plus, you told me that your dad is being transferring to another factory branch in Japan so since our school is having a transfer program with Ooarai I thought might as well tell you about the transfer program since you decided to skip school on the day that the announcements were made."

"From the document you sent me, the school's also offering a few more things for the transfer program correct?" asked Saber.

"Yeah," said the commander. "Our school offered to transfer 2 other tank teams to Ooarai and help pay off 60% of their school's debt. In addition the fees for the first term of the students that were already chosen to transfer to Ooarai will be payed by the school itself."

"Did they say when we're going?" asked Saber.

"They plan on reaching Japan sometime next month," he replied. "Since the group will be transferring to Ooarai Girls High School our school has been holding learning Japanese classes from a teacher who came here all the way from Japan. But since you've been learning Japanese from another teacher for roughly over 6 months you don't really have to join."

"Can you give me until tomorrow for me to think about it?" Saber asked.

"Sure."

"Ok. See you tomorrow then. Bye."

Hanging up, Saber leaned back into his really comfy office chair and sighed. A German Shepherd puppy with black fur and a auburn underbelly that had been lying on his bed jumped on Saber's lap and licked his hand.

"Hey Grim," he sighed, petting him affectionately. "What time is it anyway? Seven at night huh… I'd better start cooking supper."

With that said, Saber stood up and stretched, and then went downstairs to the kitchen to cook something that won't take too long to be ready.

"Might as well warm up last night's leftovers," he mumbled.

Saber warmed up two pans: one for re-heating the leftovers, and another one to grill a small steak for Grim.

"I wonder how girls cook," he suddenly said out loud. Grim just looked up at him, tongue sticking out.

After cooking for four minutes, both meals were ready. He turned off the stove, and went to the fridge to take out a carton of milk. He poured it into Grim's food bowl, and placed the steak on a plate separately. Saber then made some coffee, in order to stay up late to help his commander finish up some last-minute paperwork.

"Hmm, OK," Saber commented on his meal. "Not too bad, but a fresh meal sure tastes better than leftovers."

After dinner, Saber went to the bathroom to prepare a tub for Grim's bath. He picked up Grim, whom he found lying on the sofa, satiated from his meal. The bath alone took 10 minutes, as Grim kept moving around in the tub, and Saber himself got wet a few times.

"Man..." Saber moaned, as he dried off Grim with a towel and carried him to his bed. Grim snored almost as soon as he was on the bed. Softly smiling Saber tucked Grim in bed.

Stretching in relief, Saber went back to his desk, and glared at the pile of paperwork that had been sitting on his desk for more than two hours.

"Why did I agree to help out with the paperwork..." he moaned audibly. "I wish I can just shoot them down with a tank."

* * *

 **So that's the end of the first chapter of my new story.**

 **A big shoutout and thank you to SeekerMeeker for his help in the first chapter of my new story.**

 **If anyone who is familiar with Japanese culture pls PM me as I am unfamiliar to how Japanese culture works.**

 **Update: For those who follow my other story it is on temporary hiatus as written in my profile. I'll try to update that fanfic as soon as possible.**

 **Update 2: I may write a spinoff story of this fanfic however I'm planning on finishing this story first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Apparently I forgot to add something in the first chapter so here it is: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Girls und Panzer.**

 **And please review, follow, etc this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **School Carrier USS Nimitz**

 **July 13 5:00 AM**

 **Pacific Ocean**

Inside a 16' x 14' bedroom was Saber Aldrich who was currently using his windows 7 ultimate laptop. Saber had woken up early that morning to finish up the paperwork that he had promised to help his commander with. He was looking up information about the Japanese school Ooarai as he would be transferring to the school along with other students in the school's tankery club as well.

 **Flashback**

 _"So basically what you're saying is that since our school will be cooperating with the winners of the 63rd National High School Sensha-do Tournament with a transfer program," said Saber, who was currently searching online for information about Oarai._

 _"Correct. Despite winning the 63rd National Tournament and defeating Select University's Sensha-do team they still have a financial problem," said the commander from the app. "Plus, you told me that your dad is being transferring to another factory branch in Japan so since our school is having a transfer program with Ooarai Girl's High School I thought might as well tell you about the transfer program since you were on sick leave at the day of the announcements."_

 _"From the document you sent me, our school's also offering a few more things for the transfer program correct?" asked Saber._

 _"Yeah," said the commander. "Our school offered to transfer two other tank and tank teams to Ooarai and help pay off 60% of their school's debt. In addition the fees for the first term of the students that were already chosen to transfer to Ooarai will be payed by the school itself."_

 **End of Flashback**

As Saber's father Joseph Aldrich told Saber about the fact that he had gotten a transfer and the family will be moving to Japan as the factory will have a new branch located in Japan. The builders estimate that the factory will be finished in the coming 25th of August. The reason that the family will be going to Japan earlier is to have some time to adapt to their new life style as they will be staying in Japan for quite some time.

"Aw man I still have at least 4 more sheets of paperwork to fill out." Saber whined "Why did I have to agree to help out with the paperwork"

Ten minutes later Saber leaned back against the office chair and looked at the clock on the wall.

Saber muttered "Huh 5:20 AM. Should be more than enough time to go outside for a jog and take a shower after."

Five minutes later, Saber changed into his track suit and stepped outside into the cold morning air. Saber usually jogs for 20-30 minutes as a morning routine if he wakes up early. As West Coast Navy High School was closed for the summer holidays, the Tankery team was practically responsible for opening and closing the school gates whenever they had a practice match when the school was let out for the holidays. The only people that had a key to the school gates, with the exception of the staff, were the Tankery team Commander and his Second-in-Command, the Student council president and vice president. As the school carrier would be docking in San Diego Bay tomorrow, Saber would be turning in the gate key to the team commander who would then give the key to the team's new Second-in-Command.

Suddenly Saber's phone rang and Saber picked it up.

"Hello?...Oh Leo it's you," he called over the phone. "Um yeah, we have one final practice match today why?... So let me get this straight. You still have a bit of trouble with speaking Japanese and you want me to help you before I move to Japan… OK, I'll see what I can do. OK, bye."

Saber mumbled: "The tankery practice match starts at 10:00. I still have about four hours and ten minutes. Might as well take a nap especially after staying up until half past three."

When Saber woke up from his nap it was thirty minutes before ten o clock. He quickly ran around his house while putting on his tankery uniform for West Coast Navy High's tankery team.

"I really should've set an alarm to wake me up…" groaned Saber. "If I take my Challenger Demon I should be able to reach school in time for the final tankery practice match of the year."

He quickly sprinted to the garage that his Demon was in, started the V8 engine and sped off to the school to drive the tanks to the training ground that the team's commander: Derek Griffin had rented for the final practice match.

* * *

 **West Coast Navy High Tankery Team**

Saber's gunmetal grey Demon drove into the parking lot outside of the school area designated for the tankery team and staff members only. Derek who was leaning against the M26 Pershing that was designated as the command and flag tank said "There you are. What took you so long? I nearly called you again to remind you about the match."

"Sorry," Saber apologized "I had to do a few things first. By the way, here's the paperwork that you needed help with."

After looking at the paperwork Derek told Saber to get in his M103 as half of the tankery team were already en-route to the practice grounds. The other half of the tankery team were just starting their tank's engines. The M103 pulled up beside Saber and Saber climbed the tank and got into the commander's seat in the tank. The M103 followed the flag tank to the training grounds for the final practice match. Behind the M103 were some M4A3 Shermans, M24 Chaffees, M26 Pershings Pz IV ausf D with the long barrel 7.5cm cannon, SU-85 and Jagdpanzer IVs.

The practice match was similar to a Sensha-do match except that five of the tanks on each side were post war tanks.

Saber asked Derek: "So how many tanks does each of our team have for the match this time?"

"This time we're going to have 25 tanks each team with 5 of the tanks being post war tanks," Derek replied, while looking at his clipboard.

"We're going to sort out the teams once we reach the area." Derek said.

West Coast Navy High's tankery instructor and vice instructor would be spectating the match in their M1A2 Abrams. After driving for twenty minutes, the remaining team members reached the training ground and began to refuel their tanks. Once the tanks were all fueled up both teams went to their starting positions in the training ground.

The announcers for the practice match were Henry Wilchcombe and Chelsea Miller, who were also the school's Tankery Instructors. Both of them commanded an M1A2 Abrams MBT. The match was the last tank standing format. Derek and Saber were commanding their own teams for the match with Saber commanding the M103 and Derek who was commanding the M26 Pershing.

Before the match started Derek radioed to Saber on a private channel saying "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, Saber before you go home I need to talk to you in my office."

Saber sweatdropped and radioed back: "And you couldn't say that after the match because?"

"It's just in case I forgot…" said Derek in a rather sheepish tone the crew of the M26 can hear Saber facepalming.

Henry and Chelsea said "The match is about to begin all tanks please get ready and let's end the last match with a bang."

"The match begins in 3….2….1 GO!"

The engines of the tanks roared and all 25 tanks moved towards their assigned positions. The heavy tanks were in the front to act as a shield while the medium and light tanks acts as a rear guard with the tank destroyers in the middle.

Saber's voice came over the radio of the team he is in command of.

"Alright, you already know the plan: once we reach grid J2 split up into three groups and move to your positions. There will be two tank destroyers per group."

The team members gave an affirmative or "OK" back to Saber. When the team entered grid J2 Saber immediately shouted: "Split up into your assigned groups now!".

Saber said: "All teams check in."

The radio came back online as each team has reached their position.

"Ghost Troop in position. Rhino Troop ready."

Saber ordered "Alright each group send out a light tank to scout the other team and hopefully find out where the command tank is."

A few moments later the radio came online and there was the sound of cannon fire as one of the light tank crews said: "We located some of the other teams tanks. Bad news they spotted us and we're under heavy fire."

Ghost Troop said: "What's your position? We're sending in some tanks for fire support."

The light tank said: "We're in grid E6 and four Panthers are firing on our position." Ghost Troop quickly sent two M26 Pershing and M4 Sherman tanks to provide support to the two retreating light tanks."

The third light tank radioed back to the team: "This is Team Leopard, we found their main force and with the command tank on grid C9. They're moving forwards and haven't spotted us yet."

Saber quickly said: "Leopard keep track of them. Eagle Troop will be moving to grid F9 to intercept them."

While Saber's group (Eagle Troop) went to intercept the other team's main force, the 2 M26 and M4A3 tanks encountered the four Panther tanks when they entered grid G5. The two Pershings fired their 90mm main cannon at two of the Panthers and disabled them. The Shermans fired their main cannons at the tracks of the Panther tanks. One of the shells tracked the Panther's right track. The sudden lost of momentum to one of the tracks caused the Panther to suddenly swerve to the right which caused the other Panther to crash into it. The tracked Panther quickly recovered rotated their turret to aim at the M4A3 and opened fire on the Sherman which disabled it. The Pershings reloaded their cannons and fired on the remaining Panthers and disabled them.

Meanwhile Eagle Troop had arrived at grid F9 and Ian Redfield who was the M103's driver poked his head out of the driver's hatch and looked through the binocular's

"Huh… Hey Saber, is it just me or is their main force a bit smaller than normal for a 'main force'?" Ian asked.

Saber replied: "Yeah it does. Normally he would have a few heavy and medium tanks acting as a shield but this time only the front is protected by a few medium tanks."

The tank's radio came on: "This is Rhino Troop, our scout says that they saw two formations of four tanks each en-route to grid F9."

"Ghost Troop here, we spotted a formation of tanks heading towards our position. We may need some reinforcements."

Saber quickly said: "Saber here, Rhino Troop I want you half of your force to reinforce Ghost Troop. Eagle troop will try to take out the enemy heading towards our position and head to your position once we're done."

The two groups replied: "Roger."

Saber ordered "Eagle troop get into line formation."

Eagle troop quickly repositioned their tanks on either side of Saber's M103 and spread out.

Saber said: "Tank formation direct front, frontal, one round armor piercing at my command, ready report."

The command meant that everyone load a armor piercing round look at the tank formation in front, pick out your aim points on the enemy positions, and when they're ready Eagle troop will simultaneously fire their main gun rounds. Saber ordered Natalie Mochizuki to target the M26 Pershing that was in the middle of the tank formation that they were facing. Saber fired the first round which slammed into the Pershing's frontal armor and disabled it. The rest of Eagle troop said "ready", and Saber ordered "Fire!"

Eagle troop's main gun rounds went towards the enemy tank formation. Some of the shots hit the dirt ground, some of the rounds bounced off of the tanks' armor, and a small amount of tank rounds hit and disabled some of the tanks.

Eagle troop quickly reloaded the armor piercing rounds into the main cannon. They picked out their targets that were moving and radioed "Ready to fire!" The sounds of the simultaneous fire from the tanks' main cannons penetrated the silence of the forest and the tank rounds sped towards their target. After opening fire, Eagle troop's heavy tanks drove down the slope and brawled with the remaining tanks that weren't disabled and quickly disabled them before the opposition's reinforcements can arrive.

When the opposition saw the heavy tanks thundering down the slope the vice commander of the opposing team ordered half of the remaining tanks to open fire on the medium tanks on top of the hill in a hull down position. The remaining half were to aim at the tracks of the charging heavy tanks and hopefully track one of them.

They managed to take out three of Eagle troop's tanks. The tanks were 2 M4A6 Shermans, and the PzKpfw VI Ausf. E (Tiger I). The Tiger was knocked out by a 75mm shell to the side armor.

Saber radioed to the remaining tanks of Eagle troop: "Let's head back to Ghost and Rhino troops' position as fast as possible."

Rachel, who was a M26 Pershing radio operator on Eagle troop, radioed: "This is Eagle Troop; we took care of the enemy and knocked out the command tank, how are you guys doing?"

The radio came on and there were the sounds of the main cannon firing in the background.

"This is Rhino Troop we're under heavy fire from the enemy force. We lost three of our tanks, two of them were medium tanks and one tank destroyer."

"This is Ghost Troop we lost two heavy tanks and are currently falling back to grid J2 and regroup with Rhino Troop."

Saber reached grid J2 just in time to help Rhino and Ghost troop push the enemy back and disable some tanks, which helped level the playing field. With the commander and vice commander's tanks disabled the opposing team now had to rely on how they communicate and their teamwork to hopefully regain some momentum.

Leo Pierre, who was the M48A3 Patton's commander and commander of Rhino Troop, said in relief: "Saber you're just in time. We were getting pushed back. They have 2 T-10s, 1 T-54-55, and a Bat Chat 25T along with some Panzer IVs, Panthers, Shermans, Pershings, and some Churchill tanks."

Saber muttered: "Well at least our school doesn't have a Maus, otherwise that would've been one big pain in the ass."

The M103's crew who heard him couldn't help but sweatdrop and agree with their commander.

A few minutes later, Saber's group managed to defeat Derek's group in the practice match in a elimination format. While Derek's group had all their tanks disabled, Saber's group had about seven tanks remaining as most of his team were disabled by snipers since they became a bit too careless.

Once the tanks were parked at the garage, Saber walked to Derek's office.

Ian, who saw him walk towards the school, asked: "Huh? Saber you're not coming with us for lunch?"

Saber replied "You guys go first and save me a seat. Derek wanted to see me for something. He didn't say for what though."

* * *

 **Student Council President Office**

The Student Council office was practically built similar to a office that one would find in big-name companies like Apple. But the Student Council President's office was literally similar to the oval office in the White House, except smaller and plainer.

When Saber entered Derek's Office, he saw Derek typing something on the computer while listening to Don Omar – Danza Kuduro.

Saber called Derek's name to get his attention as he is preoccupied doing some work on his computer. It's probably something important.

Derek looked up and said: "Oh. Saber when did you come in?"

Saber deadpanned: "I've been here for the past three minutes."

Derek said: "Oh…um…ok. Anyway you remember about the part when I told you about the transfer?"

"Yeah the part when it says something about three of our tankery teams being transferred to Ooarai right?" Saber asked curiously.

"Correct. Well I had a talk with the three teams that I chose and they agreed to go to Ooarai," Derek said.

"Who are the three teams?" asked Saber

Derek said: "I'll just give the name of the commander of said teams. Leo Pierre in his M48A3 Patton, than there's your team in your M103, and Isabelle Fontaine with the AMX-13."

Saber blinked and asked: "So…How are we going to get the tanks over to Ooarai?"

Derek said enthusiastically: "That's what I called you up here for. We're planning on flying two of our school's transport aircraft to Japan before flying them over Ooarai Girl High School Carrier and airdropping the tanks."

Saber sweatdropped and said "You still didn't say why you called me up to your office…"

Suddenly remembering why he had called Saber into his office his expression turned a bit more serious and said: "I want you to help fly one of our aircraft from here to Japan."

Saber asked "What jet do you want me to fly?"

Derek answered: "Well, the two aircraft that will be used is the C-17 Globemaster III and the C-5M Super Galaxy. You'll be flying the C-5M that will be carrying your M103 and the M48A3 Patton."

He continued: "The C-17 will be carrying the AMX-13 along with some of the tank parts for the three tanks that should last a while. I want you to fly the C-5M to Japan."

Saber said "Oh. Ok. Wait… WHAT!?"

Derek repeated in a nonchalant voice: "The C-17 will be carrying the AMX-13 along with some of the tank parts for the three tanks that should last a while. I want you to fly the C-5M to Japan."

Saber, still in shock, could only ask: "Um… why me?"

Derek responded as if talking to a kid: "Because out of all our tankery team members you're one of the few members that can fly a C-5M."

Saber responded dumbfounded: "Is it okay if I give you my answer later today?"

Derek gave an affirmative and Saber exited the office before running to join his team for lunch at a nearby pizzeria. They ordered one large pizza and a medium sized pizza along with lasagna. He talked a bit about the situation that he was in and the part about flying the transport aircraft to Japan.

Ian who was chewing on a pizza slice suddenly asked: "So what did Derek call you up to his office for?"

This caught the attention of the rest of the crew of the M103 heavy tank. Seeing that there was no way out of this Saber explained about the conversation that he had with Derek. The only part that his team was surprised about was the fact that Saber could pilot aircraft.

* * *

 **Saber's house**

When Saber arrived back at his house, it was already half past three in the afternoon. The school carrier was due to arrive at port around eight that night.

Saber said to himself: "Well… since I still have some time before the carrier docks, I might as well tell mum and dad about that decision. Hopefully they didn't buy my air ticket."

He quickly dialed the number for his family's house phone. After ringing for five times, someone answered the phone.

The voice of a girl who was around eleven years old said "Hello?"

Saber recognized this voice immediately and responded "Hey Katie-cat, is mom or dad home right now?"

Katie Aldrich or Katie-cat as Saber nicknamed her said "Onii-chan? Mom's in the kitchen right now. Want me to call her?"

"Yes please"

In a few seconds the voice Victoria Aldrich, who was the mother of Saber, Katie, and Alexis, could be heard and she asked in a worried voice: "Saber? Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

Saber reassured her: "Don't worry I'm fine. Um mom can I ask you something?"

Victoria answered: "Sure honey what is it?"

"Did you book a flight to Tokyo yet?" Saber asked.

Victoria answered, confused: "No. I'm planning on booking the flight once you come back. Why are you asking?"

Saber answered back in a somewhat relieved and sheepish voice "Well you know how our school will be working with a Japanese school called Ooarai Girls High School right?"

"Right."

Saber continued "Well, how do I say this… I'm going to be flying our school's C-5M Super Galaxy that will carry two of our three tanks along with the tanks crew members from West Coast Navy High to Japan.

Victoria responded: "So I don't need to book a flight for you, and are you still coming back to the house?"

Saber answered "No. I'm flying the C-5M so you won't need to book a flight for me, and yes, I will come back to the house probably tomorrow morning."

"One more thing." Victoria said "Do you want me to tell your dad or are you telling him yourself?"

Saber deadpanned: "I'll tell him once we get back. That is if Derek didn't notify him yet."

* * *

Later on that day, West Coast Navy High's tankery team held a party for the members that were either graduating, switching schools, or were in the transfer program. The tankery team always held these types of parties whenever a school year ends. Of course, there was also the part in which the tankery team commander gives a speech.

Derek Griffin stepped onto the podium during the middle of the party and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Is everyone having a great time?"

The tankery team shouted: "YES!"

Derek continued: "Well I know that you guys don't really like the speech part but I'm going to have to give one anyway."

The team let out a groan at the statement to which Derek ignored.

Derek began his speech "Another year's gone and we managed to win the tankery tournament again. Now the lot of you know about the transfer program correct? We will be saying goodbye to some of our team members as they will be transferring to Ooarai Girls High School along with their tanks."

"I will say the names of the tank commanders that will be transferred to Ooarai. The crew of the tanks of the tank commanders will also be transferred."

"The commander of the M48A3 Patton 'Pit Bull': Leo Pierre, The commander of the AMX-13: Isabelle Fontaine, and last but not least the commander of the M103 'Rebel' and the second in command of West Coast Navy High Tankery Team: Saber Aldrich."

"Those three teams will be transferring to Ooarai Girls High School and be a part of their Sensha-do team."

Derek's speech continued for a few more sentences before he finally said: "Well that's my speech for the end of the year. Everyone can continue what you were doing. Oh yeah, and before I forget, the members that are being transferred, please come back to the school's tankery garage before the end of July. We'll be flying the C-5M to Japan and the lot of you can hitch a ride. Saber will tell you what to do once you guys reach Japan."

* * *

 **West Coast Navy High's school carrier docking area**

When the USS Nimitz School carrier docked at a area specifically made for school carriers in San Diego Bay Saber was packing the last of his items that was in his house. He had given the school's gate keys back to Derek as due to his position as the tankery team second in command, he has the key to West Coast Navy High's school gate.

A few days after school had been let out for the summer holidays to begin, his parents had been helping him move some items back to the family's house in Los Angeles. The only things left for him to move were the blankets, pillows, the WiFi system, Grim, a few clothing items, and his Laptop computer. His father, Joseph Aldrich would arrive early the next morning driving a Dodge Caravan to help carry some things while Saber would follow behind with his Dodge Challenger Demon.

Around ten in the morning next day, a car's horn blared outside Saber's house. Saber who was getting ready for a two-hour drive just to arrive at Los Angeles looked outside the house window and saw the family's Dodge Caravan parking at the house's driveway. A 6' 2" (188cm) man stepped out of the minivan and walked towards the entrance. When Saber opened the door he said "Hey dad."

Joseph Aldrich responded: "Hey son, so do you need any help with moving some of the bigger items?"

Saber invited his dad into the house and asked for some help in a few things that probably wouldn't be able to fit in the Demon due to its size. When Saber was helping his dad lift something into the Caravan he couldn't help but notice that the middle passenger seats were missing and the rear seats were folded down.

After a good ten minutes of packing some of the remaining items, Joseph backed out into the driveway with Saber following close behind in his Demon. The drive back to the house in Los Angeles would take somewhere around two hours and twenty or thirty minutes, if you don't count the restroom breaks that is. The drive back to their house was relatively quiet and peaceful with the occasional need to park at a restaurant and get out to stretch a bit. Him and his dad made some small talk sometimes, such as Saber's school life.

At around half past twelve, the duo arrived at a modest two story house with a garage. It is a white colored house with a black tiled roof. The inside of the house has one master bedroom and three other bedrooms. One of the bedrooms belongs to Saber while the other two bedrooms were connected via a door between the two rooms. The master bedroom has a bathroom that is connected. The other bathroom is downstairs. They had a small pool in the backyard.

Joseph Aldrich walked to the house's front door and entered the house with Saber right behind him.

When Saber entered the house he said "Mom! We're home."

* * *

 **That's the end of Operation Co-ed Chapter 2. I apologize for the late update. As it says in the summary this fanfic will have slow updates. I can try to update this fanfic once a month if possible.**

 **If you guys and girls have enjoyed this chapter please leave a review. If there were any mistakes that you noticed or if you guys think that something can be improved please tell me via PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer.**

* * *

 **Last time:**

 _At around half past twelve, the duo arrived at a modest two story house with a garage. It is a white colored house with a black tiled roof. The inside of the house has one master bedroom and three other bedrooms. One of the bedrooms belongs to Saber while the other two bedrooms were connected via a door between the two rooms. The master bedroom has a bathroom that is connected. The other bathroom is downstairs. They had a small pool in the backyard._

 _Joseph Aldrich walked to the house's front door and entered the house with Saber right behind him._

 _When Saber entered the house he said "Mom! We're home."_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Somewhere in LA**

 **July 14, 12:30 PM**

 **Inside the Aldrich's house.**

After Saber finished talking, a woman standing at 5' 8" and in her mid 30s appeared in the doorway. Her eyes were a forest green color, and she had red hair. The woman was Victoria Aldrich, the mother of Saber, Katie, and Alexis Aldrich. Once Victoria finished greeting her son and husband, she helped carry some of the lighter items back into the house. When Saber finished with unpacking his laptop, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. As Saber was walking back to his bedroom, two red-haired missiles slammed into him, causing Saber to fall on his back. The two missiles that slammed into Saber were his little twin sisters: Katie Aldrich and Alexis Aldrich. Both were younger then Saber by six years and looked a lot like their mother when she was younger.

When Saber recovered from being knocked down, he was surprised to find his little sisters grinning at him.

Katie and Alexis began to say together: "Saber! Welcome back, big brother."

Saber rolled his eyes fondly and said, "Missed you two as well. Although can the both of you get off me? Please?"

Once his sisters got off of him and ran back to their bedroom, Saber saw his mom smirking at him enjoying his little plight. When his mom stopped smirking she asked, "Saber can you give your sisters a lift to their friend's house?"

"Um sure…where is their friend's house?" Saber asked.

Victoria who was in the kitchen answered: "2843 Happy Valley, The Glen LA."

Saber quickly jotted down the address to put into the car's GPS when he drops off his little sisters. Once he was done jotting down the address he asked his mom, "Where are Alexis, and Katie right now?"

Victoria answered her son, "They're in their room packing some things they want when they're over by their friend's house."

"Can I ask another question?" Saber asked

Victoria replies, "Sure."

Saber asked in a confused tone: "Couldn't dad drop of Alexis and Katie? I mean he knows the area better then I do."

Victoria looked at her son with an amused expression and said "He would but he's currently taking a nap as today is his day off, and you know how your father likes to sleep in sometimes during his day offs."

Saber quickly made himself a sandwich to eat before his little sisters came downstairs. Once Saber was outside he asked both Alexis and Katie if they would like him to drive the Dodge Challenger Demon or the Dodge Caravan. His sisters chose the Caravan as it was in their words "It has more room to stretch your legs in when you're in the backseat."

As Saber put the keys into the ignition and started the engine, he noticed that the Caravan was low on fuel and decided to fill up the gas tank before he drove to the house of his little sisters' friend. It took a little over 25 minutes to drive from the house to the gas station and then to their friend's house. Both Katie and Alexis agreed that Saber would pick them up around seven at night.

When Saber arrived back at the house, after dropping off Katie and Alexis by their friend's house, he saw his mom dressed as if she's going out. When he asked where she is going, Victoria's answer was that both of them are going on a clothes shopping trip since some of Saber's old clothes don't fit him anymore and then they would go to the supermarket to buy groceries. As Victoria finished speaking Saber began to pale in dread and his protests fell on deaf ears as Victoria dragged Saber back to the Caravan. His father, who was in the master bedroom asleep, woke up as he heard Saber's protesting but thought nothing of it and went back to his nap.

In the clothing store, Victoria let Saber choose some T-Shirts that he likes as some of the T-Shirts in the closet just doesn't fit Saber anymore. All of the T-shirts that Saber bought had one thing in common: they only consist of dark colors such as black, dark purple, blue, red. Saber also chose a dark blue overcoat, with the overcoat's neck, shoulder, and chest areas black with some dark purple patterns. He also chose a black button up shirt and a red tie. The clothes shopping trip took a little over 45 minutes.

Next they drove to the supermarket because the fridge was nearly empty. Saber's mom said that they were only going to buy enough for at least two weeks as they will be flying to Japan in about two weeks.

When they reached back home, Saber helped his mom carry the grocery bags into the house. Once he was done, Saber ran upstairs to his bedroom and tried to finish the Tamiya 1/16 M1A2 Abrams model. The model took around 45 minutes to complete. When the model was done, Saber placed the model beside the other Tamiya 1/16 tank models that he had completed. The other models are the Tamiya 1/16 JGSDF Type 10 Tank, Leopard 2A6 and A4 Main Battle Tank, and the Flakpanzer Gepard.

A few hours later after mowing the lawn, Saber went to take a quick shower and pick up his little sisters as it was nearly seven. By the time Saber reached where his little sisters are, it would be around seven in the evening anyway. The drive to pick up his little sisters was uneventful and on the way back, Katie and Alexis had fallen asleep leaning against each other. When Saber parked the car he woke up his little sisters: "Hey Katie, Alexis wake up, we're home."

As they went into the house, Saber saw his mom preparing dinner, so he quickly told his sisters to wash up for dinner. He went straight to the open kitchen, quickly washed his hands and helped his mom prepare dinner. When the dinner was finished Saber asked his mom to help him make dessert which was a Hazelnut Meringue Tower. After washing the dishes, his sisters asked him to play World of Tanks with both of them and a few of their best friends. The match is in a training room with some of their friends and classmates.

Saber would be helping his sisters and their best friends win against some of the classmates. The map was Live Oaks. There would be nine members for each of the two teams. Other than going up against their classmates, both of their parents would be joining the opposing team.

Saber would be using his T110E5, Alexis would be using her Centurion Action X, Katie in her Leopard 1. Their teammates would be using the M48 Patton, Jagdpanzer E100, Conqueror Gun Carriage, STB-1, Super Conqueror, and the WZ-111 model 5A. Their father, Joseph Aldrich, was using his IS-7, along with their mother, who utilized her IS-4. The opposing team would be using the Object 140, T-62A, STRV 103B, E100, WZ-113G FT, AMX 13 105, and the Bat.-Chatillon 25 t.

The match was not too long as when the battle started, Katie immediately went to look for the opposing team while the WZ-111 and Conqueror Gun Carriage went somewhere else on the map to look for a place for the SPG to give artillery support. In the end of the match it was a win for Saber's team as he had managed to find the IS-4 that his mother was playing in.

On the day before the Aldrich's were suppose to go to the airport, Katie and Alexis went to their best friend's house to get together one last time. The flight to Japan would depart sometime at 2:30 PM the next day. Saber would be joining his family in Japan the day after they arrive in Japan, as he would be the co-pilot in flying West Coast Navy High's C-5M Super Galaxy which would be carrying the M103, M48, and the crewmembers for the three tanks. The AMX-13 will be carried by C-17 Globemaster III. Saber would be driving his Dodge Challenger Demon back to where the West Coast Navy High's school carrier would be docked.

* * *

 **July 20, 20XX**

 **10:45 PM**

As Saber reached the airstrip on the school carrier, he could see the school's C-5M Super Galaxy with the nose cargo-bay doors fully opened. The turrets of the M103 and M48 Patton were facing towards the rear of the tank. The M48 went into the cargo bay first as it would be airdropped onto Oarai's school grounds from the aft cargo bay doors. Hearing the V8 Supercharged engine of the Challenger Demon, Derek Griffin turned his head towards the engine noise. As soon as the Demon came to a stop, Saber stepped out of the car and walked towards Derek. Saber was wearing black pants that had a silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves. The coat had silver plates on each shoulder.

Derek walked towards Saber and said "Saber! You're just on time. We're beginning to load the tanks into the C-5M."

Saber replied back: "Yeah I can see that. Where's the C-17 III that's suppose to carry the AMX-13 and some parts and supplies for the tanks."

Before Derek could answer, the roaring of four Pratt & Whitney F117-PW-100 turbofan engines could be heard by everyone that was at the school carrier's airstrip. Derek cheekily replied: "The C-17 Globemaster is still flying towards us."

Saber's eyebrow twitched and he said, "Well thank you captain obvious. Can my Dodge Challenger Demon go in the C-5M?"

Derek who actually owes Saber a few favors said, "After your M103 gets loaded into the C-5M then you can get your Challenger Demon into the jet. Just make sure to tie down your car."

After talking for about twenty minutes Saber said goodbye to Derek and went to the cockpit of the C-5M. Saber was going to be the co-pilot for the flight from West Coast Navy High's school carrier that is docked in San Diego Bay to Japan. The flight should take around nine hours and 30 minutes. There was also another co-pilot on board that will relieve Saber of being the co-pilot halfway into the flight. As soon as Saber was relieved of his duties he quickly walked as fast as he could to the bathroom. The remaining four and half hours of the flight Saber spent it by getting a small snack before finding taking a nap for the rest of the flight's duration.

When Saber arrived at their new house in Tokyo, Japan, he was immediately pounced on by his German Shepherd puppy Grim. Alexis and Katie were in their shared bedroom doing something. Saber's room was right next to their room, and the master bedroom was located on the opposite side of the hallway. Saber was going to have to go back to the C-5 Galaxy to get to Oarai's school carrier before the start of the new school year. For the first few days in Japan, Saber went to bed a lot earlier then he normally would due to jet lag. Saber's normal bedtime is after eleven at night, however he slept at nine at night due to the jet lag. The days leading up to when they have to fly to Oarai's school carrier were rather boring. Other than some extra lessons on Japanese culture, and language.

* * *

 **August 30th 20XX**

 **9:00 AM**

Today was the day that they were going to fly to Oarai school carrier. As Saber entered the hangar where the C-5M was staying, he could hear the bus that was carrying the rest of the team arriving. The crew of the M48A3 and M103 tanks quickly boarded the C-5M, while the AMX-13 crew boarded the C-17 Globemaster III. The flight to the school carrier will probably take around and hour and 30 minutes as the school carrier had left port the day before.

The tanks (along with the Dodge Challenger Demon) would be airdropped onto the school airfield. They would be staying in three different houses on the carrier. The crew of the M103, M48A3 and AMX-13 will be staying in groups of two or three with different houses or by themselves in an 1dk apartment. Saber on the other hand will be staying in a 2 story Modern Japanese House. In a few minutes, the two massive military transport aircraft thundered down the runway and into the air heading towards the airfield near Oarai Girl's High School.

* * *

 **An airfield is a place where airplanes can take off and land but unlike an airport, an airfield does not necessarily have terminals or paved runways.**

 **That's the end of chapter 3 of Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed. Well this chapter is a bit short sorry about that. Feel free to review and if you have anything to discuss please don't leave a review as a guest as I won't be able to answer you.**

 **Thank you for reading this story, and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So um first things first sorry to all my readers and followers for the lack of updates, I was actually busy with family matters so I couldn't really update the story much. In addition I accidently deleted some of the documents for chapter 4 and I was also sick for the past couple days so I wasn't able to update the story.**

 **And a huge thank you to all the likes and followers. Thank you guys so much for your support.**

 **So, this chapter is the arrival of the students to Oarai.**

 **Oh and Saber can you do the disclaimer please?**

 **Saber: "Ok. commanderstarscream123 does not own Girls und Panzer or any other characters from different anime etc."**

* * *

 **Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed**

 **Chapter 4: The Arrival**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

 **Oarai's School Carrier**

 **August 30th, 20XX**

It is half past ten in the morning and some Oarai Girl's High School faculty members, students, and the entire sensha-do team are waiting for the transfer students to arrive with their tanks. Sodoko who is currently impatient asked for the third time: "When will they arrive? It's nearly eleven in the morning."

The school's principal said, "Now, now Sono-san they did say that the transfer students will arrive around ten or eleven."

Saori curiously asked the school principal: "Kazumi-sensei, did the West Coast Navy High say how the students and tanks would arrive?"

The school's principal: Kazumi answered "Now that you mention it, the letter they sent us didn't really say how they would arrive."

Yukari then asked Miho on her opinion on how the transfer students would arrive: "Nishizumi-san, how do you think that the transfer students would arrive?"

Miho who had looked at the letter that the student council showed her answered: "Well the letter that the student council showed me that we were to be at the airfield, so they'll probably be arriving by air."

 **4,000 feet in the air**

In the C-5M's passenger area, the crew members of the M103 and M48A3 heard the captain announce that they were near the drop zone. The crew members of both tanks quickly rushed to get into their respective tanks while Saber got in his Challenger Demon. Once Saber told the pilot that they were in their tanks, and car, the pilots opened the aft cargo bay door. The tanks' engines started and the M48A3 backed out of the plane and free-falling. The M103 did the same thing a few seconds after the M48A3 backed out of the plane. As soon as the two tanks were free-falling, Saber revved the Demon's engine and reversed out of the plane into and began to free fall. The AMX-13 that was on the C-17 Globemaster III reversed out of the C-17 at the same time as the M48A3.

Back on the airfield, the school faculty along with some students and the sensha-do team were standing under some trees before Miho and everyone on or near the airfield, heard the familiar engines of the C-5M Super Galaxy.

As Kazumi turned her head to look at the direction of where the engine noise is coming from, she saw four small objects being airdropped and asked "Is it just me or does anyone else see the four items being airdropped don't have parachutes?" At that statement Miho who was sitting on top of her Panzer IV looked through her binoculars and said that the four items without parachutes are three tanks and a car.

While they were still free-falling Ian asked through the radio: "Everyone good everyone make it out?"

Saber who was the last one to reverse out of the plane answered "Yeah all of us made it out."

When the tanks fell below 800 feet, Leo Pierre who is the commander of the M48A3 pressed a button that deploys the parachutes of the M48. Natalie Mochizuki who is the M103's gunner also pressed the button that will deploy the parachutes, Isabelle had deployed the parachute at the same time as Leo did. Saber is the final one to deploy the parachute in the Challenger Demon. Once the tanks are a few feet above the airfield, they released the parachute and the tanks landed on their tracks. When Saber's Demon landed he drove forward a bit before coming to a stop beside the M103.

There were various reactions to the tanks that West Coast Navy High transfer students had brought with them, and the most vocal reaction belonging to Yukari who was naming one of the three tanks on the airfield.

As soon as Yukari saw the three tanks she instantly went into a panzer high and started ranting about the AMX-13 with an excited glint in her eyes: "THAT'S A AMX-13! it's a French light tank produced from 1953 to 1985. There are over a hundred variants including self-propelled guns, anti-aircraft systems, APCs, and ATGM versions."

Saori who had thankfully been reading up on some tanks recognized the M48A3 Patton and said: "The M48 Patton. Isn't that the last U.S. tank to use the 90 mm tank gun and the third tank to be officially named after General George S. Patton?"

Miho saw the M103 and began to say: "The M103 heavy tank. It was the last heavy tank to be used by the US military as the main battle tank concept evolved making heavy tanks obsolete. The last M103s were withdrawn from service in 1974. It's main armament is a M58, 120 mm main gun and the tank has a top speed of 37 km/h (23 mph)."

The driver's door of the Challenger Hellcat opened and a teenager stepped out of the car. He was wearing a casual black blazer with a white shirt, black military tactical pants and a pair of black combat boots. He was 5'7" tall has blue eyes, a bit messy hair that is silver and a streak of red color, got out of the Challenger Demon and walked to Oarai's sensha-do team and the school faculty members that were there. Kazumi who is Oarai's school principal walked forward and greeted the teenager. The principal holds her hand out and said.

"Welcome to Oarai Girls High School. My name is Kazumi, the principal of Oarai Girls High School."

Saber grabbed Kazumi's hand and shook it while saying in perfect Japanese with a barely noticeable American accent: "Thanks, my name is Saber Aldrich. Pleased to meet you and it's an honor to be here."

Gesturing to Miho, Kazumi introduced her: "She is Miho Nishizumi, overall commander of Oarai's Sensha-do team."

Saber turned to face Miho, and noted that she looked like an average girl, with light brown hair and eyes.

She looks beautiful and cute, he thought.

"I am Saber Aldrich," he said, as he held out his hand to shake. "I'm the former Second-in-Command of West Coast Navy High School's tankery team, or Sensha-do team in your nation. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm glad to meet you too," Miho said, reaching her hand to shake.

As soon as the two hands shook, something like a jolt of electricity ran through both of their bodies, causing their hearts to beat faster.

Eh?! Both internally gasped, surprised at the unexpected outcome.

"Ahem!" Saber coughed, as he quickly regained his composure. "We'll be in your care…here."

As he finished introducing himself, the other tank crew members of the M48A3, M103, and AMX-13 climbed out of their tanks and introduced themselves in Japanese.

 **(A/N: I'll put the characters and their descriptions in one of the later chapters.)**

While the teams are busy with the introductions, Saber asked Miho if she could help guide him driving the M103 into the hangar as Ian Redfield who is the M103's driver is talking with someone else. With Miho giving out directions and the surroundings of the M103, Saber was able to park the M103 into Oarai's tank garage. Once Megan Wilkinson who is the driver of the M48A3, and Chloe Lynch who is the driver of the AMX-13 finish talking, Saber signals them to park their respective tanks into the garage while him and Miho will help guide them in. When they went back outside, the sounds of a C-5M Super Galaxy's engines grew louder as the aircraft landed on the airstrip.

As the aft cargo bay doors opened, the cargo on the aircraft was unloaded. The cargo that was on the C-5M were the Japan Sensha-Dō Federation approved tank shells for the M103, M48A3, and AMX-13, spare parts for tank repairs for all of Oarai Girls High School tanks. Oh and Grim was still on the C-5M when Saber and the others airdropped. So when Saber went back outside after going back into the C-5M, he is seen tenderly hugging a black furred and auburn underbelly German Shepherd puppy.

"Great, now that everything's inside I'm getting hungry. Does anyone know any nearby restaurants?" Saber asked getting a look of relief from Leo.

Saori answered: "Where do you want to eat? We do know a few nearby restaurants."

Leo answered in a deadpanned voice: "Somewhere there's food." As if agreeing with Leo, Saber's stomach growled in hunger and everyone laughed.

* * *

 **Leclerc Tank Cafe**

"So let me get this straight…this is a café that serves tank themed cakes and desserts?" asked Saber in a surprised voice.

"Yup, why do you sound surprised?" asked Saori

Saber and Leo looked at each other before Leo replied: "Well we rarely see anything that serves tank themed food or baked goods in cafés before especially back in the States." While Leo was explaining as to why they were surprised, Saber was trying to figure out if he was supposed to press the button on the tank that was on the table. Spotting this, Miho reached out and pressed down the turret. As the tank gave off a main cannon blast a waiter skated over to their table and asked: "What can I get you?"

"We'd like a mix of cakes please, 1 lemon, 2 chocolate, 2 strawberries,2 strawberry cheesecake, and 1 New York cheese cake slice please."

Hana began to ask "So Saber and Leo was it? Can you two tell us what your school was like?"

As their orders arrived Saber took a bite from his strawberry cheesecake and began: "Well, West Coast Navy High's school carrier is based off of the USS Nimitz aircraft carrier so the carrier size is similar to Saunders' school ship as their school ship is based off of the USS George Washington which is also a Nimitz class carrier."

Leo continued: "Much like your school ship, our school ship also has other departments such as, Navigation, Engineering, Agricultural, Electrical Engineering etc. However our school carrier also has a defense force. I don't know whether this carrier has it or not but our school carrier also had a model that's somewhere under the ship's surface along with a few other areas for growing or catching food and stuff."

Saber thought for a bit and said: "As for the school itself, the building is actually more of a mixture between a Japanese and American high school. The cafeteria looks more like a food court that you can find in the US. There is also a area where students can park their vehicles that they drive to school.

Before Saber could say anything else Leo interrupted Saber: "There aren't a lot of cars in the area where students are allowed to park their cars, and the most recognizable car in that area is Saber's modified gunmetal grey Challenger Demon. Some of the other students cars would be a Chevrolet Camaro, Ford Mustang GT, a modified Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 etc."

Saber snorted a bit before whispering to himself: "That Nissan Skyline looks suspiciously like the same Skyline from 2 Fast 2 Furious. It even had the same paint job."

When Leo finished talking, Hana asked: "Leo right? What car did you drive to school?

Leo sheepishly said: "I drive the Ford Mustang GT500 to school."

Saber suddenly asked Leo: "Speaking of your Mustang where is it?"

Leo took out his phone and looked through his memos: "Umm it'll be delivered here tomorrow afternoon."

After a couple of minutes the group finished their meal and the bill was split evenly between the seven of them. They walked back to school as some people needed to unpack some stuff in their new homes.

Before Saber got in his car he asked: "By the way, does anyone know where Strawberry Street is?"

To no one's surprise, Saori raised her hand and said that she knows where it is and said: "I know where the street is but why do you want to go there? That's the residential area for people who have some extra cash to throw around."

Saber sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before saying: "Because that's where my house is."

After everyone said their goodbyes Saber started up the engine on the Demon and drove to Strawberry Street where his new house would be. Well it isn't really new it was built a few years back. The house is a two story house with the first floor containing a open kitchen and dining room, along with a toilet room that has a sink, a living room and a place to take off your shoes by the house's entrance. The second floor contains the bedroom with a connected bathroom. The bedroom contains a double bed, a computer and study desk, and a wall mounted television. The bathroom is separated into a shower area and a tub area.

* * *

Once Saber reached the house he immediately went inside and saw the cardboard boxes containing the items that he needs. The first thing that Saber tried to set up is the Wi-Fi system which took a few minutes. The second thing to be set up is his dual monitor gaming PC which took less than twenty minutes as Saber had done this a couple times before. The rest of the items took a little over an hour for Saber to unpack and place the items where he wanted it. The last couple items that needed to be unpacked was Grim's bed which was placed in a corner next to Saber's double bed, and some of his tank and jet models and two remote controlled models: an M1A2 Abrams tank and a F-22 Raptor which were placed on the shelves above his bed and study desk. Feeling a bit tired from unpacking the items and from the jet lag he decided to take a shower and then take a short nap afterwards.

While Saber was taking a nap after he finished unpacking his stuff, the same couldn't be said for the rest of the group as they're currently arguing which bed is theirs etc. At 3:00 noon the phone in Saber's house ran and a really sleepy Saber answered the phone and said: "This is Saber Aldrich who is this?"

Ian who was the caller said: "Saber, it's me Ian. I forgot to tell you but we're supposed to back to the school in thirty minutes because the Sensha-do team wants a demonstration."

Saber who is still half awake asked: "What do you mean 'a demonstration'?"

Ian answered: "Well, uh Oarai's Sensha-do team wants a demonstration of how we operate by playing a practice match of the three of our tanks against their eight WWII era tanks."

Groaning in annoyance, Saber sat up and said: "Oh you've got to be kidding me...alright tell the team to meet at the garage where the tanks are parked. I'm going over to the school now." Saber quickly hang up the phone and fell back onto his bed before washing his face and driving to school. Once Saber reached the tank garage, he quickly went over to the M103 where the crew of the other two post-war era tanks and began to talk with them.

Isabelle Fontaine asked Saber: "So what are supposed to do?"

Saber thought for a bit and laid out a map of the area before replying "Alright here's what we're going to do, Isabelle, once the match begins I want you to scout out their team since the AMX-13 is the fastest and also has a low silhouette. When you see any of their tanks relay their position to me and try to bait them to go to grid 5B where we'll be waiting. Leo you and your M48A3 will be with my tank in a sniping position. Everyone got it?"

The entire team said: "Yes sir!"

* * *

Everyone got into their respective tanks with Saber and his team prepping the M103. Soon Ami Chouno's voice came over the tank's radio and she said: "Alright, each team head to your starting points." After Oarai's sensha-do team drove to their starting point, Saber's team began to drive to their starting point after a couple minutes. Once Ami looked through her binoculars and saw that each team are at their starting points she quickly said: "Looks like you're all at your starting points. The rules are simple: immobilize all tanks of the opposing team. Sensha-do always begins and ends with a respectful bow. Everyone, bow!"

The other teams can be heard from the radio saying: "Let's have a good match." Ami's voice came over the radio again and she said: "Let the match begin." After the sentence was finished Saber said to his team: "Alright you guys know what to do. Begin Operation: Chaos."

In the forest the tree branches swayed in the wind as the rumbling of multiple tank engines pierced the silence of the forest. The engines belonged to the tanks of Oarai's girls' senshado team. The eight tanks pushed through the dense forest towards their destination while on the lookout for any signs of West Coast Navy High's tanks while they were moving.

Yukari let out a sigh and said to Miho: "Nishizumi-dono don't you think we should've seen them by now?"

Miho also suggested: "Agreed or it may be possible that they might have set up an ambush for us."

Miho said through the radio to her team: "This is Miho. Everyone keep a extra close eye out. The could be hiding anyw.."

 ***BOOM***

Miho was interrupted when a shell hit the ground in front of her Pz IV, throwing up a cloud of dirt and grass as a result. The tank commanders simultaneously turned to look at where the shot came from. About 600 meters behind the Pz IV, trying to hide behind the trees was the AMX-13 with its 75 mm cannon smoking. The AMX-13 then turned its turret towards the M3 Lee and fired at the tracks causing the tank to jerk to a halt.

Miho said over the radio: "Rabbit team is everyone okay?"

Rabbit team responded: "Yes we're fine but our tracks are out and we can't get out of the tank because the AMX-13 is nearby."

The AMX-13 fired one last time at the Type 89 and disabled the tank before being disabled by a shot in the rear by the Porsche Tiger.

Isabelle sighed and slumped in the commander's seat as she radioed back to Saber: "Isabelle here. The AMX is knocked out but we managed to take out the Type 89 as well."

"Alright, nice job Isabelle. Leave the rest to us." Leo responded

Both tanks rolled forward until only the turret is visible and they both opened fire. The M103's shell flew straight into the M3 Lee and disabled them while the M48A3's shell impacted the front of the Hetzer, disabling the German tank destroyer.

Leopon team's gunner, Hoshino succeeded in hitting the M103, but the shell bounced off the 254 mm thick gun mantlet of the M103. Anglerfish Team aimed at the M48A3's turret ring hoping to jam the turret, but the shell just bounced off the Patton's turret. The two post-war tanks fired again but the shells missed. The M103's shell grazed the side of the Porsche Tiger's turret, while the M48A3's shell just hit the ground in front of the Char B1 bis, sending dirt onto the front of the tank. Seeing that Miho's team is getting closer, Saber ordered Leo to back up. The two tanks began backing up while Anteater team's shot bounced off the M103's upper hull. Hippo team began to speed up the STuG III to get behind the M48A3 but was disabled when the M48 shot at the side of the STuG.

While the M48's turret was aiming at the STuG, Leopon team fired at the side of the M48's turret and disabled the American medium tank. Seeing that his tank was the only one left, Saber ordered Ian to back up the tank at full speed. Natalie then aimed at the Pz IV as the Panzer was about to flank them and shoot at the rather thin armor on the M103's rear. The M103 fired at the Pz IV and managed to track the tank which bought some time for the M103. The remaining tanks opened fire on the M103 and tried to disable the heavy tank, however most of the shots either missed or bounced off the M103's upper hull. Anglerfish Team reloaded their gun and fired at the M103's tracks causing the heavy tank to come to an abrupt halt.

Ian quickly said; "Saber the tracks have been taken out, we're dead in the water and I can't go out and repair them with the tank shells flying about."

The M103's 120 mm main cannon discharged again and this time the shell disabled the Char B1 bis, but while the two loaders were trying to reload the gun as fast as possible, the M103 suddenly rocked forward slightly. As Saber looked out of the commander's hatch he saw the white flag of the M103 fluttering in the wind and behind the heavy tank was Anglerfish Team with their cannon smoking slightly. For a couple moments, silence filled the air until Ami Chouno announced: _"Team B has been taken out! Team A is the winner!"_

* * *

 **Oarai's Tank Garage**

Saber walked into the tank garage with the rest of the team after the tanks had been recovered. Saber along with Leo and Isabelle began to look at their tanks to see what needed to be fixed. After a couple minutes of checking over their tanks, not a lot was damaged except for the tracks of the M103 and they needed to get some dents out of the armor. Saber began to walk to the cargo boxes to look for the tracks for the M103 and managed to find the tracks on one of the larger boxes. As the team finished repairing the M103's tracks, the student council along with Anglerfish team came in the garage.

Anzu exclaimed: "I've got to say, that was quite fun." while she was chewing on sweet dried potato while holding a rather large bag of sweet dried potatoes.

Saber turned and saw Anzu munching on sweet dried potatoes and he replied: "Thanks, you guys are pretty good."

Miho said to Saber: "Thanks, your team is pretty good as well."

Anzu then said to Saber and Miho: "We need to talk to you two about something, so can you two meet me in the office in a little while?"

Saber became a bit confused and said: "Uh…sure?"

 **Oarai Girl's High School**

 **Student Council President's office**

As Miho and Saber entered Anzu's office, they saw Momo and Yuzu talking to Anzu who is sitting in her office chair. When they heard the office door open Anzu turned around and said: "Ah, you're both here."

Miho asked: "Anzu-san, why did you call us here?"

Momo answered for Anzu who is busy munching on her sweet dried potatoes "We called both of you here to discuss what the other schools may field due to the new rule."

Yuzu handed Saber the handbook from the Japanese Sensha-do Federation. After browsing the handbook which took less than 5 minutes, Saber said: "Huh, well the rules are pretty easy to understand. More or less the rules are basically the same in the US except that the US allows the use of artillery tanks that are from the WW2 era."

The other four students in the room just stared and said: "Really?"

Looking at the four of them Saber replied: "Yeah the US does allow artillery, however there are some rules for the artillery. A few of the rules is that they cannot fire at tankettes and they cannot fire directly at the tank and the artillery is limited to a few tanks due to the size of the gun. The shells that they use has to be approved by the US version of the Japanese Sensha-do Federation."

Yuzu asked: "Out of curiosity what is the role of artillery in the matches?"

Thinking for a bit Saber asked: "Well you know the game World of Tanks right? Basically the artillery tanks just give fire support when needed or they can try to fire at some locations to take out the enemy."

Momo interrupted Saber before he can say anything else: "As interesting as this conversation is we need to talk to you two."

Miho asked: "Talk to us about what?"

Anzu began: "Well as you know, the new rules allow some post-war tanks to be fielded in matches now, so we want to talk about which school will field what kind of tanks, in addition Saber, we need the specifications of the tanks that you have."

Saber said: "Well I did some research on the opponents your team faced in the 63rd National High School Sensha-do Tournament."

Saber continued: "For Saunders as they field American made tanks, they'll most likely field the M48 Patton tanks and probably some light tanks like the M41 Bulldog, maybe the M103 and they may also try to get some better tanks then the Shermans."

Miho began to say: "Pravda has a lot of tanks to choose from like the T-54, IS-8, some experimental tank destroyers like the Object 704."

"As for St. Glorianas they may try to obtain tanks like the Conqueror and the Centurion, along with some tanks like the Cromwell, and the A34 Comet." Continued Miho.

Saber said: "The real question is that I'm not so sure what Kuromorimine will field. Most of Germany's tanks were from the US during the 1945-1959 period which they mostly received M47 and M48 Pattons. From what I looked up Kuromorimine mostly focuses on their heavy tanks so they may try to get some IS tanks or some other heavy tanks like the Conqueror or they may try to get some German heavy tanks that may be experimental or never left the blueprints."

Yuzu asked: "Saber-kun what about the specifications on tanks that your school gave?"

Saber said: "I can write down the specifications about the three tanks tonight and give the documents to either you or Miho tomorrow if that's okay?"

Satisfied with the answer that Saber gave, Anzu said: "That's fine with us. Oh and before I forget, we scheduled a practice match in five days with BC Freedom."

As Saber and Miho walked out of the office he said to himself: "Well, I better notify my team that we're going to have a practice match in three days."

Back at the tank garage Saber called his team while standing in front of his M103. Saber said: "Alright listen up! There will be a practice match against another school in five days. The school is a French based school named BC Freedom, the tanks they use are the SOMUA S35, ARL 44, FCM F1, FT-17, M4A1 and A2 Shermans, M10, M5 Stuart and probably some other tanks from other countries. The match will be a flag battle type match meaning we knock out the tank of the other school that has a flag on it GOT IT?"

Miho approached Saber and said to him: "Saber, the prez asked for you to be present for the next meeting for all tank commanders which will be held on September 1st."

Saber asked: "Ok, what time will the meeting start?"

"After school has ended." Replied Miho

Saber told Miho: "Alright I'll be there. Anyway I'm going home now, I still have some things that I need to do. See you tomorrow Miho."

As Saber drove home he was thinking about a certain tank commander with light brown hair and eyes. The same thing was happening to Miho who was walking home with her friends, she couldn't help but think about a certain boy with blue eyes and silver hair that has a streak of red on the front.

* * *

 **Alright so that's the end of chapter 4. I am so so sorry for not updating the story for a while. As I've said in the beginning of this chapter, I had family matters, got sick for a while, and I also accidently deleted some of the documents for the GuP: Operation Co-ed Story. I apologize immensely for making you guys wait.**

 **So if you guys liked this story please leave a review about your thoughts, maybe some things that you guys would want to see in future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First things first, I would like to give a huge thank you to those who favorite, followed, and read this story. A big thank you to SeekerMeeker for his help in this story.**

 **Saber and Anglerfish Team why don't you guys do the disclaimer.**

 **Saber and Anglerfish Team: "commanderstarscream123 does not own Girls und Panzer or any other anime etc."**

* * *

 **Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Oarai School Carrier**

 **September 1st, 20XX**

 **Saber's house**

It is five in the morning on Oarai's school carrier and it's still dark outside with the exception of a few flickering street lights. The ocean waves calmly hitting the side of the school carrier as it floats with the carrier's engines at slow throttle. Inside Saber's bedroom he is still sleeping soundly, or rather he was until his alarm clock rang. Saber groaned sleepily as he groped around the bedside table for the alarm clock. He accidentally knocked the alarm clock to the floor letting out a crash which startled him.

"Whoa!" He let out a shout of surprise as he fell headfirst onto the floor.

"Oh right…jogging time." Saber got off the floor and quickly made his bed before he went to brush his teeth.

For Saber jogging time usually meant two things: actual jogging, and playing two to three rounds in World of Tanks depending on how long the matches last. As Saber is still somewhat unfamiliar with the area, he jogged for twenty minutes before he logged onto his World of Tanks account on the NA server.

 **Two World of Tanks matches later:**

"Yes!" Saber declared, as he logged out a few minutes later. "First two wins of the day! Received a Top Gun and Kolobanov's Medal as well! Now I'd better make breakfast."

He made his breakfast in a hurry which was bacon, scrambled eggs, and two slices of toast along with an apple. After eating his breakfast he then made some bacon and waffles for Grim.

"Here you go buddy." He said to his pet Grim as he came over.

Looking at the clock he noticed that there was not much time left to reach school. He quickly packed his bag with the books needed for school. Double checking everything was turned off, he petted Grim and said, "See ya, Grim!"

As he went to the road in front of his house, he checked if there were any cars coming before he took something from his pocket and threw it on the ground. As the object touched the ground it looked like a 3D holographic projection constructing itself into a black and blue 125cc motorcycle as it finished. He finished putting on his helmet which was black and had a sinister, face like logo with horns on its heads and its eyes set to portray anger and malice on both sides of the helmet and gloves.

Pressing the ignition switch on his motorcycle he got onto the motorcycle and increased the throttle and went as fast as legally allowed by the law.

Saber drove past a nearby traffic police officer who shouted: "Don't speed up!" Saber saluted in response, which the police officer reciprocated before zooming away.

* * *

After a few minutes he came to a stop in front of the school gates and got off the motorcycle. As he got off he pressed something on the motorcycle which caused the motorcycle to revert back into its small miniature form.

Saber walked into the school and began to search for the homeroom for the class he is in, Standard Education class 3-A. Homeroom is scheduled at 8:20 and from what Saber remembers is that Japanese are very strict in regards to punctuality.

"Good Morning Aldrich-san." Saber was greeted by woman that looked like she was in her early thirties. She was wearing a white button up shirt and black blazer, her hair black hair was tied into a looped ponytail. By her body posture, it was easy to see that she is a strict teacher that does not take any nonsense, but there was a spark of youth and humor in her eyes. Saber had already met this person who had greeted him. She is his homeroom teacher, Ayeka Yamada. Ayeka Yamada had been a great help yesterday, helping him find the Student Council room for the meeting.

"Good Morning Yamada Sensei" Saber replied and bowed a little with a crooked smile on his face. After meeting Saber she knew a small bit about his personality. He's smart, cunning, and he projects a palpable feeling of, ' _don't mess with me or mine'_. In addition he's also quite easy on the eyes. "Come on Aldrich-san" Yamada Sensei began, "Let's head to class now shall we. Wouldn't want to keep the students waiting now do we."

It is the first day of school and class 3-A is bustling with excitement. Miho's classmates were talking about how their final year in school would be while the presidents of the remaining clubs were sharing about how they would enhance or revolutionize their respective clubs. Miho was sitting in her desk while talking about some new tactics and training the new Sensha-do club members as well as training a new commander and getting a new vice-commander for the Sensha-do club with her classmates Saori Takebe, and Hana Isuzu.

The conversation all around the class came to and end as their homeroom teacher, Yamada-sensei entered the class. "Good morning everyone. Now before we begin with homeroom, I have an announcement to make." A few students sitting at the back of the class began whispering at what the announcement may be. Miho, Hana, and Saori can overhear them speculating whether it is going to be about a new student. "From today onwards we will be having a new student that will be joining us." Yamada-sensei continued. "He is from the United States of America and this is the first time he will be studying in a Japanese school. I hope that you would take care of him and help him settle as smoothly as possible to the new environment." Then she walked over to the door to let the new student in.

The announcement took most of the class by surprise, as from all the speculation that they had come across, they did not expect a foreigner to join their class.

The student in question walked in confidently in front of the class with a smile on his face. The new student is well built, not like the ones that goes to the gym regularly but an athletic build. His height is somewhere around 5 feet 7 inches. His hair is silver with a streak of red on the front and his eyes are a sky blue color, with a scar running down his right eye. Saber is wearing the Oarai Girls High School boys uniform which fit his body, however it did hide how his body looked except for his shoulders.

Saber said in Japanese with a slight American accent: "Good morning everyone, my name is Saber Aldrich and I just transferred here from the United States of America. Please take care of me."

* * *

 **Oarai Girls High School**

 **Lunch Time**

Saber face planted onto the desk in the homeroom. The class before lunch was just finished and it was now lunch time. He stretched a bit from sitting and looked around the classroom. The only person in the classroom at the moment except for him is Leo who is in the same class as he is except that he came in a bit later.

"Hey Leo, want to come to the cafeteria with me to get some lunch?" Leo thought for a moment and answered "Eh sure why not." The two of them picked up their bags and placed it in their lockers before heading to the school cafeteria. While Leo went to join the queue to get his food, Saber went to an empty table in the corner and sat down while waiting for Leo. When Leo arrived and sat down they began to eat.

As Leo swallowed his first bite he asked: "Hey Saber, what did you make for your lunch?"

Saber who had just swallowed a chunk of his burger said: "Burger and fries along with a slice of apple pie. What about you?"

Leo answered "Shepherd's pie with a mash potato topping. It's not bad."

The both of them were talking about playing War Thunder later tonight and Saber giving a one reason to Leo as to why he shouldn't go to the Dead Zone in Subnautica.

Saber looked at Leo: "Leo I know the name sounds awesome but the Dead Zone is basically everything other then the volcanic crater in which the game takes place. The reason its called the Dead Zone is because well because nothing lives out there. Nothing except for two Ghost Leviathans."

During the conversation Saber had finished eating his burger with fries and now he's starting to bite on the slice of apple pie. As Saber was about to take another bite out of his apple pie when someone called: "Saber-kun!" Both Saber and Leo looked up and turned towards the source of the voice. When they looked u they saw the 5 girls of Anglerfish team walking to them. As the girls arrived at their table, Saori in her usual happy voice asked: "Do you mind if we sit with you two?"

Saber replied: "Not at all, by all means join us." The girls all sat down and began to talk while eating.

"So," Saori began: "What were you two talking about?"

Leo answered: "We were discussing some video games and our plan for tonight when we're playing War Thunder in a squad."

The class after lunch will be English and then it would be homeroom. English class is quite easy for Saber and Leo as both are from the US, as a result they breezed through the lesson. The final subject will be homeroom. As the bell rang for the final subject the school's public announcement system sounded: _Attention all students! Assemble at the gym! Attention all students, assemble at the gym!_

The gym is filled with all students in the school with their attention directed to the student council members. The students who were whispering came to a stop as Momo said: "Quiet, please. We'll now begin the orientation for one of our elective programs."

As the student council members walk off the stage the gym's lights began to dim, some students began to whisper to each other again.

The video begins showing the title of the video which is " **Sensha-do"**

It shows the images of a Mark V WW1 Tank in good condition with the female narrator saying " **Sensha-do…** " an image of a WW1 German A7V Sturmpanzerwagen tank followed by a British Whippet tank. The narrator continued: " **Throughout its long history it has been used all over the world as a way to train girls. It's a martial art that strives to nurture polite, graceful, humble, and brave women**."

The video shows a group of women bowing to the Panzer III and then climbing onto it to get to their positions and the tank commander giving a command and the Panzer III stopping to aim and fire its main cannon. The narrator of the video said: " **Learning Sensha-do will give an edge to your feminity. You'll become as hot and tough as steel, as robust and lovely as caterpillar tracks, and as passionate and accurate as a cannon**." " **If** **you learn Sensha-do, you will without a doubt become a great wife, a great mother, and a great career woman**." The video shows three rows of Panzer IIIs driving through a town with the townspeople waving at the tank and the tank crew waving back.

The video then changes to show a Sensha-do desert themed battleground with a Centurion Mk 3, Conqueror, Crusader, and Churchill tank traveling through the desert. The scene changes to show a Distinctly familiar M103, M48A3, T26E4, and a Sherman advancing through a town. The narrator starts saying: " **Recently however, the European countries, the United States of America, Canada, and Russia have decided that Sensha-do should no longer be exclusive for females. Some schools in America have begun to form Sensha-do groups, activities and tournaments that both male and female crew can compete equally…** " The video then shows the M103 and M48A3 driving out of a lake at night and began to open fire on two German tanks that have decided to climb over the ridge.

" **While it's a revolutionary step for this graceful art, it's still being slowly accepted in Japan which is why the United Nations have agreed to fund an experimental exchange program. Each country participating in the program will send their selected tank crew with both male and female members from a school of their choosing to another school from another country.** "

The gym's lights come back on as the video ends. Momo stands up and said: "As the video mentioned, this year our school has been chosen as part of the exchange program and our exchange partner will be: West Coast Navy High from the United States!"

Anzu continued from where Momo left off: "West Coast Navy High has already sent the tank crew and tank over and they have already arrived at the school as some of you may have seen some new students walking around the school or in your class. Anyhow, if anyone still wishes to sign up for this year's Sensha-do team please approach any student council member, Oarai's public morals committee or any member of the Sensha-do team."

As soon as the orientation finished Saber went to get Leo Pierre and Isabelle Fontaine who are commanders of the M48A3 and the AMX-13 respectively. While Saber went to get the other two tank commanders, Miho immediately walked to the Student Council room for the Sensha-do team tank commander meeting.

* * *

 **Student Council Office**

Miho is currently sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in the Student Council office. Also sitting in the Student Council office are the commanders of Hippo, Duck, Mallard, Anteater, Leopon, Rabbit team, and the student council members. They are waiting for Saber, along with Leo and Isabelle to arrive for the tank commander meeting. However only the student council and Miho knew who they are currently waiting for.

Riko Matsumoto or Erwin who is the commander of Hippo team asked: "Who are we waiting around for? We should start the meeting."

Anzu who is currently eating some sweet dried potatoes answered: "We're still waiting for three more members. But I think we can start. Commander."

Miho said: "Hai. Firstly is their interest, have any of you had people approaching any of you asking about Sensha-do?" All the commanders nodded, "Do you think we'll have enough to create a new tank team?"

Sodoko stood up and said: "Easily, we at the public morals committee received a lot of questions about Sensha-do and how to join."

Satoko Nakajima added: "Also the crews who are from separate clubs and the crews that are under-manned may be able to fill their crews with new members from their respective clubs.

As Yuzu is about to speak she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter!" called Anzu. Everyone looked up to see who was at the door and were somewhat surprised to see Saber, Leo, and Isabelle enter the office.

Saber said sheepishly: "Sorry we're late, I was looking for these two before I remembered that the three of us were carrying smartphones and I called them to meet me at the cafeteria and came here." Noticing the looks that he was receiving he asked: "What?"

Miho answered Saber: "They don't know the new rules yet." All the tank commanders turned their heads to Miho as she explained: 'The new rules of Sensha-do states that tanks up to August 15, 1959 can be allowed, however there will be a limit for the amount of tanks made after 1945 allowed."

Some of the girls remembering the orientation video replaced their confused looks with a look of sudden understanding as to why they had a practice match on the day when the transfer students arrived. Sodoko however, looked quite upset.

Sodoko voiced her opinion in a disapproving tone: "I thought Sensha-do was a girls only sport."

Before anyone else could say anything Saber interrupted: "Not anymore. Unless you weren't paying attention to the orientation video, the European countries along with the U.S., Russia, and Canada decided that Tankery should no longer be exclusive to females only, and if you still think that males shouldn't be allowed to participate in Sensha-do go to Google and search up any ace tankers or tank commanders such as Michael Wittmann, Erwin Rommel, Bernard Montgomery or George S. Patton".

Yuzu then said: "Well from the list that the morals committee gave us we have the potential to form at least 3 new tank crews, but we don't have any spare tanks."

Anzu laid back on her office chair and said while munching on her sweet dried potatoes: "So we'll have to search for the tanks…"

Azusa Sawa who is the commander of Rabbit Team spoke up: "But we searched nearly the entire ship."

Saber then said: "This school carrier is nearly 9km long and around half a km in height and about 2km wide! There is no way you've searched the entire ship!"

"He's right on that one." Said Momo, "We searched all the nearby areas, but we haven't checked the areas that are further out or the areas that are below the decks that much. Rabbit team and Saori managed to find the Porsche Tiger below decks, so chances are there may be some tanks down there."

Miho said: "We can organize a search party tomorrow after we see how many newcomers we will have."

Anzu said: "Is there anything else we need to discuss?" When nobody spoke up with anything Anzu continued: "Then I call this meeting adjourned, see you tomorrow." As everyone left the office, Saber and Miho remained and Saber said: "Oh yeah, Miho you wanted the specs on the three tanks that we brought with us right?"

Miho answered: "Yes, do you have them?"

Saber nodded and handed over the documents and said: "I wrote down the basic specifications like the armor, firepower, engine, and the traverse speed."

Miho took the documents smiled at Saber and said: "Thank you, Saber."

Saber returned the smile and said: "No problem." The two smiled at each other for a few seconds before Anzu broke the silence by clearing her throat. Snapping out of their trance Miho blushed in embarrassment, while Saber had an embarrassed look on his face.

* * *

 **Oarai Sensha-do garage**

 **3:30 PM**

Miho looked at the crowd that had gathered outside the Sensha-do garage. The crowd included the crews from the previous year and there are also some new faces that would be the new member of a tank crew. The transfer students from West Coast Navy High are already in their tanks and waiting for Miho to do the introduction speech. Anzu walked towards Miho and said: "Miho, it's time to give the introduction and welcome back speech."

Miho nodded and walked towards her team who are sitting and playing cards on top of the tank's turret. Yukari noticing Miho who is climbing the tank asked: "Is it time already?"

Miho nodded and said: "Yeah its time." All Anglerfish team members opened the hatches to their respective positions and climbed in the tank with Miho standing in the commander's cupola. Miho said through her headset's mic : "Mako-san start the engine." The Panzer IV's engine gave a whine which soon became louder as the tank roared to life. Miho glanced at Saber who nodded his head and radioed Leo Pierre who then ordered Lance Winston who is the M48A3's driver to start the engine. Ian Redfield started the engine on the M103 after hearing the M48A3's engine start up. The Panzer IV crawled toward the doors of the tank shed. As the Panzer IV approached the doors, rabbit team opened the shed doors. As the Panzer IV came to a halt, it was surrounded by the old Sensha-do club members along with new club members who are from other clubs. The new club members stared in awe at the sight of the Panzer IV.

Miho stood on top of the Panzer IV, cleared her throat and began: "To the new club members welcome to the team and to all returning club members and returning champions welcome back. My name is Miho Nishizumi, overall commander of Oarai's Sensha-do team. Due to several rule changes that the Sensha-do Federation has implemented there will be some males in the new tank crews."

As Miho finished her speech the new club members heard two other tank engines getting louder. The M48A3 drove out of the tank shed and came to an abrupt stop on the left of the Panzer IV. The M103 crawled out of the tank shed after the M48A3 and came to a halt to the Panzer IV's right. Both tanks had their main cannons raised to their maximum angle of elevation. As both Saber and Leo stood up in the tank, Miho said: "As you may already know from the orientation video boys are now allowed to participate in Sensha-do, and there will be a limited number of tanks before August 15, 1959 allowed."

Miho continued: "Now then as you may have already noticed we already have eight tanks for the eight teams that we had last year, and currently we don't have enough funds to buy a new tank so we will have to look for them. We'll split into four groups. Saber if you'll announce the teams."

After getting over the shock Saber said: "Right, Hippo and Turtle team your group will take the members from the chess club. Rabbit and Leopon Team your group will take the ones from the archer and kendo clubs. Leo you'll be teamed up with Mallard team and your group will be taking the rest of the girls. Sodoko you will be in a group with my tank crew and Anglerfish team. We'll begin the search tomorrow as it's getting late."

As Miho dismissed the team, Saber walked to the parking lot and tossed the miniature black colored 125cc motorcycle on the ground. As soon as the motorcycle finished reconstructing itself, he got on the motorcycle and drove back home. Unknown to Saber however, Anglerfish team were walking past the parking lot and saw the motorcycle scene.

* * *

 **Oarai School Carrier**

 **Saber's house, 4:00 PM**

When Saber went into his house he quickly went to do his homework which was quite easy. After finishing up his homework he immediately went to his laptop to search the rules for the Sensha-do tournament and see if there any loopholes in the rules that he can use to give Oarai an advantage. Once he was done with looking at the rules, Saber quickly went to his bedroom and put on the AmuSphere to play a VR first person shooter game. After two hours of playing the game, Saber immediately went to his laptop and went to look at what tanks Oarai Girls High School used to field before its Sensha-do program got shut down. The tanks that Oarai Girls High School used to field were not too impressive but not too useless either. Sadly the school never said where the tanks are now, so the chances are that the tanks are hidden really well or some were sold off. Although there is something interesting, a former Oarai Girls High School student who goes by the name of Hiroko Renta was expelled within two months of attending the school.

Mentally filing the information for later, Saber made a list of the tanks that may be found in the school carrier. After a few minutes Grim nudged Saber's palm to get his owner's attention. Saber looked at the german shepherd puppy and said: "What's up buddy? You hungry?"

Saber continued: "Alright I'll go make us some dinner." He walked down the stairs to the kitchen and began to look for some meat and decided to make some chicken for Grim, and a Fettuccine Alfredo for himself that has chicken, shrimp, and parsley. As Saber was about to go take a bath, he noticed that Derek Griffin had messaged him. After looking at the message Saber yelled out: "AW COME ON, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The reason as to why Saber had yelled is because Derek had asked Saber to help him finish up half of the paperwork that Derek had accumulated...again.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 5. I hope that you like the chapter. If you did love the chapter please tell me your thoughts on what you people would like to see in later chapters via PM or leaving it as a review.**

 **A/N: I don't own Girls und Panzer, Sword Art Online, or anything related to a specific anime that I put in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before this chapter starts, there will be a spoiler alert for this chapter as there will be some elements from Girls und Panzer: Das Finale.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer or its characters.**

* * *

 **Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Oarai School Carrier**

 **Sep 2nd, 20XX**

 **3:00 PM**

As school was dismissed for the day, the students of Oarai Girls High School went home or went to attend their respective clubs. For Oarai's Sensha-do team they are gathering outside the tank shed, waiting for the Sensha-do team commander: Miho Nishizumi to show up.

As Miho arrived she started to say: "Um, okay as you know today we're going to search for other tanks that are scattered on the carrier. For those who don't remember their groups: Hippo and Turtle team will take the members from the Chess club. Rabbit and Leopon team will take the ones from the archer and kendo club. Leo-san you will be teamed up with Mallard team and your group will take the remaining girls. Sodoko-san you, Saber, and Ian will be with Anglerfish team."

After discussing with the rest of the Sensha-do team the groups went off to search in their respective areas. Leo's team, and Mallard team will be searching around the old area of where the abandoned club houses were. Leopon and Rabbit team will be searching below decks as well as Sodoko, Saber, Ian and Anglerfish team. Hippo and Turtle team will be searching in the forest. Duck team will be searching around the mountainous area behind the school. Everyone got into their tanks and drove off to their respective searching areas. Anglerfish team's Panzer IV drove to where the carrier's bridge is with Sodoko riding on top of the Panzer's turret. Saber and Ian climbed into their M103 and drove after the Panzer IV. After parking their tanks near the school ship's bridge, Sodoko started to lead them to where they had detected the tank with some equipment a few days before the transfer students came. As they passed some students from the Naval Studies Department, Saori commented: "This isn't dangerous at all."

Saber rolled his eyes and Sodoko replied: "You have no idea. We're still in the upper half of the ship, where the students are quiet and stick to the rules."

As they were climbing down the ladder leading to the bottom half of the school ship Sodoko continued: "However, the lower we go, the public order gets worse. As they reached a area at the bottom half of the school ship, Sodoko said: "And beyond that point is the "Johannesburg of Oarai!" pointing to a corridor that had little lighting, filthy, has graffiti on the walls, and looked run down. Anglerfish team let out a gasp of surprise while Saber and Ian merely raised their eyebrows.

As they were walking down the corridor Saber asked: "From what you said I take it that not even the Student Council has any power here?"

Replying to Saber's question, Sodoko answered: "Correct. As the Student Council has no power here, it's a lawless territory." As they reached a bulkhead section that had been blocked off by barbed wire fence, Sodoko complained: "We even took these down recently!"

Hana took out a wire cutter and commented: "Shall I cut through them?" As Hana walked in front of the wire she raised the wire cutter spun it and sliced through the wires. Anglerfish team, Sodoko, and Ian looked at Hana in awe while Saber remained expressionless.

The group walked through the ship's corridor that had glass bottles, discarded playing cards and graffiti on the walls and floors of the corridor. There were also some people laughing, or were in a room surrounding a fire. Yukari asked in a cautious tone: "Is it really okay to keep going?" Sodoko replied in a confident tone: "Don't worry, I'll rein them in."

While they are walking through a corridor filled with students in the school uniform but with various hairstyles that would get them in trouble that are staring at the group, Hana said: "They're staring intensely at us…"

Saori said in a scared voice: "Don't look them in the eyes…"

Yukari noticed that Saber and Ian hadn't said anything yet and asked them: "You two don't seem scared?"

Saber answered in a deadpanned voice: "Me and Ian have seen worse in the bottom half of our school ship, and trust me it's a bit worse."

As the group continued walking down the corridor they stopped as two girls who were sitting on the floor stood up and blocked the group. The girl with brown and black hair said: "Hold it right there!"

The girl with short white hair said: "You tryin' to enter without permission?"

Sodoko demanded: "Whose permission do I need to move within the school grounds?! I'm free to pass as I please!"

Saber and Ian quietly sighed in frustration as the brown and black haired girl said: "What's up with this one?"

Sodoko then continued in a confident voice: "I am the former Morals Committee President and current Committee Adviser, Sono Midoriko!"

As the two girls blocking the corridor looked at Sodoko with a bemused expression Sodoko then said in a commanding voice while gesturing: "Your skirts are way too long! And what's with all the trash here? Clean it up!"

The girl with brown and black hair then said in a uncaring voice: "Why don't you do it yourself, them?"

Sodoko retorted: "Why would I do that? Clean up after your own mess!" After Sodoko finished her sentence Saber then facepalmed while Ian was shaking his head.

The brown haired girl said in a annoyed tone: "Shut up, Kappa!" Then the short white haired girl then said: "Looks like we have to teach you a lesson, Kappa!" Immediately after she finished talking both girls grabbed Sodoko under her arms and quickly dragged her away."

As Sodoko was being dragged off Saber muttered under his breath and said: "Come on, let's go get her." Saber and Ian's training from West Coast Navy High kicked in and both boys began to sprint after Sodoko with Anglerfish team lagging behind. The group chased Sodoko up the ladder and into a corridor that was lit up by red lights that are in the corridor walls. As they reached the fireman's pole, Saber and Ian jumped down and grabbed the pole as they slid down. Before the two hit the ground they jumped and landed on the ground feet first. While Saber and Ian waited for the girls to come down, the boys heard Miho apologize: "Sorry, Mako-san! I couldn't stop!" Saber and Ian looked at each other with baffled expressions.

As the girls yells became louder Saber and Ian looked behind just in time to see Anglerfish team except for Yukari crash land into a pile of packages. As Saber looked around the room he couldn't help but feel like it reminded him of a cargo hold on a wooden pirate ship. While the girls dusted themselves off as Yukari helped them up, Hana asked: "Is this a dead end?" While Saori asked: "How did they just disappear?"

Saber walked towards the wall that he was facing and knocked on the wall twice in different areas. The first area that he knocked just sounded like knocking on stone but as he knocked a couple inches to the right it sounded like wood. Saber smirked and said: "Not bad." He backed up a bit and rammed the wooden part of the wall with his shoulder while shouting: "OORAH!" However rather than opening like a door like he expected it to, the wall merely flipped over causing Saber to let out a surprised: "Oh crap!" The rest of the group crawled under the flipped wall and Miho asked: "Saber-kun are you okay?"

Saber sat up and answered: "I'm fine." while rubbing his head. He looked at Yukari who was looking straight ahead. As he looked at where Yukari was looking, he saw a dead end as well as some pink light shining from a door on the left. The group also heard some music that sounded like a pirate theme. As they went inside the room the team saw five people inside the bar. On the stage is a tall girl with long silver hair reaching down her back and has relatively slanted eyes singing. A short girl with short blonde hair and wearing a barmaid attire on top of her naval uniform who is manning the bar said: "You need to order something first before you sit."

Miho's eyes darts around nervously as she said: "Oh, right… Do you have a menu?"

A relatively short girl with brunette curly hair and sharp looking eyes who was sitting by the bar turned her head to look at the group and said in a drunk voice: "Why'd we have that here?"

When Miho apologized and Anglerfish team began to discuss what they should order, Saber and Ian looked at each other as Saber whispered to Ian: "Déjà vu." to which Ian rolled his eyes with a small grin on his face.

Mako stepped forward and said: "We'll leave after our business is done. Where's Sodoko?"

The girl with long silver hair that was in the middle of singing said: "Hey… Sodoko…?"

Saber stepped in front of the group and said: "Former Morals Committee President with the Kappa hairstyle."

The girl answered: "Kappa?"

The muscular girl with black spiked hair and sharp looking eyes asked: "By Kappa do you mean the board that got thrown in here?"

Mako looked at her and said: "Yes, that board."

The drunken girl replied: "Kappa is cleaning up over there." The girl snapped her fingers and a door creaked open revealing Sodoko who is mopping the floor with her right leg chained to a cannonball. Seeing the group Sodoko snapped: "Hey! Get over here and give me a hand!"

Mako looked at the drunken girl and said: "Release Sodoko."

The drunken girl looked at Mako out of the corner of her eyes and said: "She'll be released once she's done cleaning."

Mako replied: "Do the rest yourself." then she along with the rest of the group except for Saber and Ian, went to the room to get Sodoko out. They came back outside with Hana holding up the cannonball as Mako said: "Let's go back."

Sodoko retorted: "Get this thing off me first!"

The muscular girl walked in front of the group and blocked their way as the drunken girl staggered to the front and gestured drunkenly as she said: "Hold it! You think you can take her and just walk outta here?"

The girl with long silver hair went to the left of the muscular girl and asked: "Why are you on our turf anyway?" while she was still holding the mike.

* * *

Miho replied in a timid voice: "Um… we're looking for a tank…"

In return the sliver haired girl said: "Tank? Who are you people?" while the girl with brunette curly hair and sharp looking eyes drank from the bottle she was holding. The silver haired girl continued: "When asking questions, isn't it polite to introduce yourselves first?

Izusu Hana bowed her head a bit as she introduced herself: "I'm the Student Council President, Izusu Hana."

Yukari said in her cheery voice: "Vice President, Akiyama Yukari."

Saori who introduced herself next said in a serious voice: PR Manager, Takebe Saori."

Miho then said: "Um… I'm the Commander…" and was interrupted by the girl with brunette curly hair who said: "Commander?"

Miho then stuttered for a bit: "Y-Yes… For the tanks…"

The same brunette girl then asked: "Tanks?"

The silver haired girl then said: "Oh, you mean landships? The ones which look like soft-shelled turtles."

At that statement Yukari let out a sound of indignation and has an insulted look on her face.

Miho said with a nervous look: "Yeah… I'm the commander of those, Nishizumi Miho." After her introduction Mako said in a serious voice: "Driver for the soft-shelled turtle, Reizei Mako."

Saber and Ian remained silent with a annoyed look on Saber's face until Miho nudged Saber on his sides. Saber let out a sigh and said in a emotionless tone: "Saber Aldrich former second-in-command of West Coast Navy High tankery team."

Ian introduced himself: "Ian Redfield driver of the M103 Heavy Tank."

Sodoko showed the bar members a sheet of paper that has the readings of an unknown object that their equipment had detected earlier. The girl with brunette with curly hair put the bottle of alcohol on her head as Hana said: "There are signs of a tank around here. Can you tell us anything about it?"

The curly haired brunette said as her alcohol bottle fell from her head and she caught it: "You think I'd just tell you? If you win against us in a duel, I would."

Miho said in a surprised voice: "Duel?"

Mako stepped forward and said: "If we win, you release Sodoko, too."

The brunette had a smug look on her face as she said: "Okay!"

The silver haired girl went first and she held up her arm that has an anchor bend. Yukari managed to untie the anchor bend knot that the silver haired girl had in less than ten seconds. The next challenge is deciphering the flag semaphore which Saori figured out the message even if the movement is fast which is: "You should respect your elders at home!"

The brunette with curly hair said with confidence: "We'll have this for the next match." The match is Mako and the short girl with short blonde hair who is wearing a barmaid attire on top of her naval uniform have a thumb wrestling match which Mako won by pressing down on the thumb's joint.

The muscular girl with black spiked hair and sharp looking eyes lost her patience and raised her left arm as she growled: "What a hassle! Let's settle this with a brawl!"

As the muscular girl charged at Miho, Miho sidestepped the girl while saying: "Erm, uhm…" and the girl ran straight past Miho. The muscular girl quickly charged at Miho again after she regained her bearings. She began to throw punches at Miho who kept dodging the punches while saying: "Wait, this is dangerous!". As Miho kept dodging Saber thought to himself: " _So is Miho actually dodging? It looks like she's dancing instead…"_ As the muscular girl charged at Miho again, Miho bowed and apologized: "I'm really sorry! Can we please talk this out?!" While Miho bowed and was apologizing she unintentionally used her head and lifted the muscular girl before throwing the muscular girl behind her and over the bar counter where the girl crashed into her three teammates which also caused some bottles to crash down from the shelves

* * *

When the fight was finished Anglerfish team, and Sodoko were applauding Miho while Saber and Ian has an impressed look on their faces. As the defeated girls recovered the silver haired girl commented: "They're pretty good…"

The curly haired brunette said: "Now it's come to this…." The muscular girl continued: "All of us should.."

The four girls took out their respective weapons.

For the silver haired girl, her weapon is a makeshift brass knuckle, made of three audio jacks.

For the curly haired brunette it is the bottle that she always carries

For the muscular girl, her weapon of choice is a plastic knife that is used in pop-up pirate toys.

For the short girl with short blonde hair, her weapon is a bar spoon, with a trident ornament.

As the four girls surrounded Anglerfish team, and Sodoko, Saber and Ian both went to the front of their group took a defensive stance. Saber's current choice of weapon is a bamboo sword that he had managed to conceal while Ian's weapon of choice is a bo staff. Saber noticed that Yukari is holding a Stielhandgranate behind her back to defend herself. As the four girls yelled and raised their weapons to attack Anglerfish team, Sodoko and the two boys, a voice called out: "That's enough!" The four girls turned to the girl who had spoken. The girl had black ahoge hair and was wearing a long black coat, black pirate boots, a red bow, red feathers in her sailor's hat.

The drunk curly haired brunette turned her head to look at the girl and said: "Cap'n…" Anglerfish team, Sodoko, Ian, and Saber turned their heads to look at the captain. As the 'captain' turned to look at them, Saber noticed that her front hair was done to cover her right eye in the same manner of a pirate's eye patch. The captain spoke: "Ye fellas are almost as good as Captain Kidd." The captain stood up and continued: "Though me and Captain Kidd have never met."

At the statement Saber rolled his eyes and muttered: "Well of course you and Kidd never met. For one he died in May 23rd, 1701 by hanging."

The captain threw a rum bottle that isn't an alcoholic drink to Miho who caught the bottle as she said: "Here be the famous drink from Donzoko, the non-alcoholic rum, Habanero Club!" The captain slid the glass cup filled with the Hanabero Club across the bar top to Mako who caught the drink.

As Mako comments: "Looks delicious." When Mako was about to put a finger in the drink to taste it, the curly haired brunette said: "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mako ignores the warning and tastes the drink with her finger. After a couple seconds Mako shouts out: "SPICY!" The same curly haired brunette just said: "Told ya."

The captain held up a glass filled with a liquid that was blood red and said: "Even Captain Drake be runnin' away from this hellish pepper rum. It be a drinking contest!" Hana stepped forward and was about to say something before Saber interrupted her and said: "I'll do it." The captain let out a smirk as Saber sat on the barstool and downed the spicy drink in one gulp and placing the empty glass back on the bar top. Saber didn't notice the looks of surprise the girls made behind him. As Saber watched his opponent finish her glass of pepper rum. Once the glass was empty, the girl with short blonde hair slid the glass with the pepper rum across the bar top to Saber and the captain. When Saber finished his second glass he had a small smirk on his face as he watched the captain's eye twitch before she threw her head back and downed the entire glass.

After the captain finished her second glass she comments: "You've got quite the stomach, but this is far from over!"

Saber had a smirk on his face as he replies: "Bring it on!"

As the drinking battle progresses the competitors faces begins to grow red and as Saber and the captain both reaches their sixth glass Anglerfish team, and Sodoko look at Saber with concern. The short girl with short blonde hair asks Mako: "feel better yet?" as Mako replies: "No" while she was drinking a green colored juice with ice, whipped cream, and a cherry. Before the two competitors drink their seventh pepper rum they exhaled a bit as sweat was going down their faces, and the two raised their glasses before downing the drink.

Both of them had just finished their ninth glass before the two of them slammed their glasses on the bar top. Saber stumbled a bit and his left arm was laying on the bar top while his body was leaning against the bar top. The captain on the other hand faceplanted onto the bar top. Anglerfish team, and Sodoko gasped as Miho said: "Saber-kun."

Saber lifts his head up and said a really familiar phrase that a certain salmon haired teenager always says from a certain anime/manga: "I'm fired up. Another one please."

The captain sat up and said in a raspy voice: "Ye pretend to be fine… But ye stomach must be burning red.

The curly haired brunette comments: "Tomorrow's gonna be rough, y'know?"

Saber glared at the glass before tilting his head back and downing the pepper rum as fast as he could. Placing the empty glass onto the bar top, Saber asked: "Another one please." The captain became frustrated and forced herself to drink her tenth glass. As the captain fell off the barstool she was sitting on, Saber had just finished his twelfth glass of pepper rum.

As the members of Donzoko club went to their captain. Miho asked in a concerned voice: "Saber are you alright?"

Saber had a grin on his face as he said: "I'm okay." Saber stumbled a few steps before having to sit down again and sheepishly said: "I'm going to sit down for a bit first. Haven't done that kind of contest in a while."

A few minutes later the captain was lying down on one of the couches while Anglerfish team except for Mako who is still sitting on the barstool, recovering from the Habanero Club earlier, were sitting on the another couch with Saber who is also lying down, by the Miho's order who wanted him to rest to recover from the contest. Saber had argued that he was fine but Miho shut down his argument around twenty seconds later when Saber stumbled a bit.

The captain spoke up in a raspy voice: "Ye ain't the usual folk… As promised, we'll return her. No strings attached.

As the muscular girl unlocked the ball and chain that was cuffed to Sodoko's leg, Sodoko commented: "Return"? I'm not some kind of school equipment!"

Miho who was subconsciously stroking Saber's hair as Saber had fallen asleep said: "Excuse me…"

The captain replied: "What is it?"

Miho asked: "Can you tell us where the tank is?"

The captain looked at Miho and said: "Tanks? They're no ships…Don't ye drive them around on land?"

Miho answered: "Yes."

The captain said: "Alright I'll tell ye where this tank is, if ye can tell us what this tank looks like."

As Yukari described what a tank usually looks like, Saber who had woken up had tuned out what the others were saying as he had taken out his phone and began to look for information on some other schools that does Sensha-do. He mainly looks at what type of tanks the school has operated and the type of tactics that they would usually employ. Looking up from his smartphone Saber noticed that the group is inside a room behind the bar.

After hearing Yukari exclaim: "Wow, this is incredible!" Saber grew curious and looked inside the room and saw that the room was using the tank as a smoking machine in a room full of meat such as sausages and salmon. The curly haired brunette commented: "I always use this as a smoking machine. Who would've thought it was a tank?"

* * *

Saber went closer to the Mark V and began to examine the British WW1 tank. Saber announced: "Well the brakes and suspension are modified, we'll need to replace the tracks. In addition we need two drivers, two gunners, and the tank commander so that's five crew members needed."

Saori asked: "So….who will operate this tank?"

The captain swished her cap in a dramatic fashion and said: "I'll ride it!"

As Anglerfish team looked at the girl in shock she said: "It's a landship, ain't it? If it's a ship, then it's our turn!" She then introduced herself: "I'm "Tornado" Ogin!"

The silver haired girl introduced herself through the mike: "Great Waves" Flint!"

The curly haired brunette who was leaning against one of the Mark V's sponsons said: "Explosive Cyclone" Rum!"

The muscular girl said in a plain voice: "Sargasso" Murakami!"

Yukari commented: "So that's four crewmembers, we just need one more…"

Yukari was interrupted by the short girl with short blonde hair who introduced herself: "Fresh Whitebait Rice Bowl" Cutlass."

Saori commented: "So she was a student too…"

Saber looked at the Mark V and said: "So uh…how are we supposed to get the tank back up to the tank garage?"

Two hours later after getting the help from both the Student Council and Leopon team they managed to get the Mark V back to the tank garage where Leopon team is now restoring it. Saber who came back from getting something to drink asked: "Has anyone seen Leo and Mallard team?"

Just as Saber finished asking the familiar engine sound of a M48A3 Patton could be heard. Saber walked outside and saw Leo's M48A3 towing a very familiar late American WW2 medium tank. As the M48A3 came to a halt, Saber looked up from the clipboard he was holding and said: "I don't think we have any parts for the M26 Pershing and from the looks of things we need new tracks, and a new M3 90 mm gun for the Pershing."

Leo got out of the M48A3 and said: "You may want to add a new engine to the list. That Pershing doesn't have an engine right now."

As the crew of the Patton went to unhitch the Pershing, Saber sighed and said: "Better use one of the many favors that Derek owes me. I'll just contact him once I reach home."

Saber walked to Miho and said: "Miho can you tell the automotive club to hold off on restoration of the M26 Pershing?"

Miho tilted her head and asked: "Um, sure…but why?"

Saber gestured to the M26 and said: "Well for one, the tank doesn't have an engine anymore, the gun barrel is missing and the tracks need to be replaced. I checked the supplies we had and none of them fit the Pershing so I'm calling in a favor that someone owes me."

Momo said to Saber before he left: "We'll be discussing a plan on how to defeat BC Freedom in the practice match tomorrow after school."

Saber nodded his head as he said: "Understood." He tossed the miniature black 125cc motorcycle, waited for the motorcycle to finish reconstructing itself, and rode the motorcycle back to his house. Once he entered his bedroom/study room, he quickly messaged to Derek: ' _Derek, does the school have any parts for the M26 Pershing like the engine, gun, and the tracks? We also need the 90 mm shells and if you can deliver those supplies including a M88 ARV that'd be great. Before you say anything that is one of the many favors that you owe me."_

Derek who was awake currently replied: _'I get that you need the parts for the M26…but why do you need the M88?'_

Saber began typing: _'For one the school's automotive club isn't really equipped and from what I overheard the crane they use isn't made for tank repairs as lifting up the engine of a tank just began to bend the crane. That and the school doesn't have any armored recovery vehicles making the job of recovering tanks much harder._

Derek replied: _Fine…the C-5M will land at Oarai school carrier tomorrow at four o' clock at noon._

Seeing that the sun hasn't gone down yet, Saber got in the Challenger Demon and drove all the way to an abandoned area that Leopon team told him. As he reached the abandoned road, Saber revved the Demon's engine and took off racing and drifting around the abandoned area. Fifteen minutes later Leopon team in their car arrived and stopped right beside Saber's parked Demon. After talking for a bit, they went back into their respective cars and raced each other for a bit and showing off. As the sun began to set Saber drove back home, while Leopon team drove back to where they lived.

At Miho's apartment, Miho was searching up some information about BC Freedom for the upcoming practice match. At Saber's house, Saber is also doing the same, but he is also looking at some of BC Freedom's past Sensha-do matches to come up with strategies to counter BC Freedom.

After a couple hours both teenagers fell asleep with Saber dreaming about Miho, and Miho who is dreaming about Saber.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of Chapter 6. I hope you guys liked it, if not please leave a review tell me why you didn't like it and I'll try to improve. Thank you for all the support for this fanfic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A big thank you to SeekerMeeker for his help on this story.**

 **Spoiler Alert to the readers who hasn't watched Girls und Panzer: Das Finale yet as there will be some elements from the movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer.**

 **These are the team names for each of the tanks:**

 **M103: Dragon Team**

 **M48A3: Wolf Team**

 **AMX-13: Fox Team**

* * *

 **Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Oarai School Carrier**

Over the next two days leading up to the practice match with BC Freedom, Oarai's Sensha-do team were very busy. The automotive club along with the help from Leo, Saber, and Ian managed to get the M26 Pershing working again with the new engine, gun, and tracks. West Coast Navy High's C-5M Super Galaxy had dropped off some supplies for the M26 and had also dropped off a M88 Armored Recovery Vehicle which was put to good use by the automotive club that was repairing the M26 Pershing. Of course they also had the Mark V tank that is being crewed by Shark Team. After being asked by Miho to come up with names for the new team, the M103 Heavy Tank is now called Dragon Team, Leo Pierre's M48A3 Patton is now Wolf Team, and the crew of the AMX-13 named their tank Fox Team.

The M103 now has the Oarai Girls High School symbol on its frontal hull, and the side of the M103's turret now has a silver symbol of a dragon's head. **(A/N: look at story image for reference.)**

The M48A3 Patton also has the Oarai Girls High School symbol on the front of the hull and a painting of a wolf in a middle of a leaping attack on the turret sides.

The AMX-13 has the painting of a fox on the front of the hull and the Oarai Girls High School symbol on the turret cheeks.

In addition, Oarai's Sensha-do team began to practice more seriously. Radio operators practiced communicating better with each other. The loaders tried to reload faster and shave off a second of their reload time. The gunners worked on aiming at their targets and hitting them, they also tried to fire as accurately as possible, especially for the new Sensha-do members. The drivers worked on traversing through different terrain, as well as trying to stay in formation. The tank commanders, well… they try to direct their subordinates to do their task while trying to be aware of surrounding areas and getting to know the limitations of their tanks better as it will help them in the long run.

After a practice match, in a tank commander meeting, Saber commented: "This is only a suggestion but, maybe we can try to swap the positions of tank crew members so in case the gunner or driver gets knocked out, the radio operator or maybe even the tank commander can substitute for the position.

Miho looked thoughtful and remembered in the first practice match, Hana had been knocked unconscious when the StuG III fired at the Panzer IV and said: "That is a really good idea. How often should we swap the positions of the crew members?"

After thinking for a bit Saber said: "Well why not try it twice a week with each crew member swapping positions during practice. Then after the practice is over the crew member can give some hints to other crew who were in their respective position to help them become familiar to that position."

At the day of the match, Miho had called for a meeting two hours before the match begins.

Miho said: "Okay, the practice match that was scheduled between us and BC Freedom will begin in two hours. The school ship will pulling into port in an hour for the match."

Saber stepped forward and said: "As it is 10 A.M. right now, everyone has to meet up at the exit ramp of the ship by 11:30 A.M. and we'll lead you to the battlefield where the match will take place. Any questions?"

After a few seconds Miho dismissed the meeting and everyone went to do some last minute checking before they go do their own thing. At 11:30 A.M. everyone was at the exit ramp waiting for a certain team. When five more minutes had passed Miho sighed and said: "We can't wait for him any longer, let's head to the battlefield and hopefully we'll meet him there."

As Miho's Panzer IV drove to the battlefield, the rest of Oarai's Sensha-do team followed behind her at a reasonable pace. Back on the ship, the M103 had just rolled out of the school ship's garage and going as fast as it can to the battlefield... which isn't really fast as the top speed of the M103 is 37 km/h or 23 mph.

At the battlefield BC Freedom's Sensha-do team had just arrived with five ARL 44s, a FT-17 Renault, SOMUA S35s and two AMX-13s with Oarai's Sensha-do team arriving a two minutes later. Ten minutes before the practice match starts, Noriko Isobe who is the tank commander and loader of Duck team says: "Uh…commander! The M103 hasn't arrived yet."

As Miho was about to reply, Oarai's Sensha-do team radio came on as Saber said: "Sorry we're late, we're en-route to the battlefield, ETA five minutes." When five minutes passed, Miho was the first to hear the engine of the M103 and she announced: "Dragon team's here!"

As the M103 climbed over the ridge, it finally came to a halt right beside the Panzer IV. The commander and vice commanders of both Sensha-do teams stood on the opposite side of the other team. Captain Ami Chouno who is wearing her JGSDF dress uniform stepped forward and said: "Now, then. We will now begin the match between Oarai Girls and BC Freedom Academy. Bow!"

Both Sensha-do team commanders and vice commanders bowed as they said: "Let's have a good game!" After they finished bowing, the two vice-commanders of BC Freedom began arguing against each other.

As the battle began, Oarai's Sensha-do team traveled in a V formation with the M103 and M48A3 bringing up the rear. Miho began: "Our opponent BC Freedom has pretty good mobility. The match is a Flag Battle, so we'll keep our flag tank safe."

Saber said: "Don't play too defensively, and focus on the enemy flag tank."

Yukari commented: "According to my intel, it seems that the enemy is split apart and has poor coordination."

Momo Kawashima who heard Yukari's comment said: "Which means the flag tank won't have enough defenders. We should go attack them now."

Miho replied to Momo: "Um…I think we should scout properly first."

Saber commented: "I agree with Miho on that one. I'm sending out Fox and Wolf team to go scouting."

Leo and Isabelle who had heard Saber's comment replied: "Copy that."

Saber said to Fox and Wolf team: "Don't get caught stay at a distance and see if you can spot any enemy tanks. See if you can spot the enemy flag tank as well."

Leo replied: "Don't worry we won't get caught."

Fox team (AMX-13) stopped at a ridgeline near a dirt road and stopped due to seeing four SOMUA S35s pushing south at high speeds. Due to the AMX-13's low silhouette it wasn't spotted.

Wolf team (M48A3 Patton) idled their engine as they stopped at the edge of a forest that is located near a road and saw four ARL 44s pushing towards the south as well.

Isabelle Fontaine who is the commander of the AMX-13 pressed a button on the headset's mic and said: "Fox team here, we spotted four S35s pushing to the south at high speeds. No AMX-13 spotted."

Leo Pierre also reported: "This is Wolf team, four ARL 44s aggressively pushing South as well. We don't see any AMX-13s either."

Saber who was using an touchscreen strategic display, marked down the location of the ARL 44s, the S35s, and their own position. He radioed Miho and said: "Miho, the two AMX-13s are probably guarding the FT-17 flag tank along with a ARL 44, and the S35."

Ian spoke up: "Chances are that the flag tank's camping at the hill with the river behind it. BC brought 13 tanks with them and so far we only spotted eight of them. The remaining four tanks are possibly guarding the flag tank."

Momo said: "There's bridge to cross the river, we'll go though the shallows, sneak up on the enemy and attack from the bridge!"

Miho commented: "I think that's a great plan."

Saber had a feeling that something could go wrong and in opened a private channel to both Fox and Wolf team: "Fox and Wolf team, continue to shadow the ARLs and S35s, as soon as something changes alert us immediately."

Isabelle replied: "Understood, we'll hold our position."

Leo who knew Saber a bit longer then Isabelle said: "Copy that. Saber, you think something's wrong don't you."

This time Saber replied: "Yeah I do. They brought 13 tanks with them and right now we only saw eight of them. BC could've taken out some of our tanks already but they didn't."

* * *

Miho explained the plan: "The main force, will move in a column and go through the forest at ten 'o clock. Watch your surroundings. Panzer Vor!"

Oarai's main force drove in a column and went though the forest. The drive to the bridge was pretty quiet with the exception of the Mark V getting stuck, and Rabbit team's M3 Lee helping them.

On the hill where BC Freedom's flag tank and its escorts are located, Marie who is the commander of BC Freedom's Sensha-do team was sitting casually on the back of the FT-17. The ARL 44 that was one of the tanks guarding the FT-17 signaled to Marie. After the commander of that ARL 44 signaled to Marie, she used a fan to signal to her driver. A command was radioed to the BC Freedom Sensha-do team.

Fox team who was shadowing the S35s followed them into a town and stopped when one of the S35s' shells missed and hit the building instead. Fox team reversed back into the curve and took cover behind one of the buildings. Isabelle ordered: "Advance slowly." As the AMX-13 slowly crept out from the building so the AMX can open fire one of the S35s immediately shot at the AMX but all of the shots missed. The AMX-13 returned fire as Isabelle radioed back to the team: "This is Fox team! We got spotted, and are currently engaging an S35."

Wolf team came out of the forest and was immediately shot at by a ARL 44. The shot luckily hit the turret cheeks and bounced off. The M48A3 returned fire and only managed to hit the trees. Leo radioed back to the team: "Wolf team here, we got spotted. We'll buy you guys some time so they don't sneak up on the main force."

Three of the ARLs and S35s split off from their respective teams and drove off to where the bridge is to set up an ambush. Meanwhile the main force of Oarai's Sensha-do team stopped and decided to spy on BC Freedom's flag tank and its escorts to see what they're doing. Yukari who is using something to spy on BC Freedom commented: "They're playing pétanque and the flag tank's defense is also pretty lax."

Momo commented: "The enemy's pretty open.. we should go attack them."

Miho said in a somewhat confused voice: "Uh sure…."

As Oarai's main force reached the wooden bridge Miho checked her surroundings first and then ordered: "Advance slowly." The Panzer IV Ausf. H slowly crawled forward to cross the bridge with the rest of the tanks following behind and the M103 brining up the rear. Unbeknownst to them, some tanks of BC Freedom were already positioned in the forest and behind the river boulders, waiting to ambush them.

Miho commanded: "Keep the revs low so the enemy won't notice or hear us."

As the Char B1 bis crossed the bridge and was right behind the M3 Lee, Sodoko had a feeling that someone was watching them but ignored the feeling and continued to move forward. When the M103 was about to cross the bridge, they had a problem. The bridge is not able to support all those tanks at once mostly due to the weight of the M103 as the tank weighs around 65 short tons (or 58 long tons). The weight is only one of the problems, the other problem is that the Porsche Tiger is also crossing the bridge and it the bridge may not be able to handle all that weight at once.

Noticing the problem Saber said into his headset's mic: "Um Miho? The M103 won't be able to go onto the bridge. The tank's too heavy and I don't think it will be able to handle the combined weight of the Porsche Tiger and the M103 along with the rest of the tanks."

As the M103 began to back up Saber felt a chill go down his spine. He popped his head out of the turret and used a binocular to look around. Saber spotted light reflecting off of something and he quickly looked around his surrounding area before shouting into the radio: "Contacts at two thirty, and ten 'o clock!" Anglerfish team's Panzer IV stopped just in time as a volley of 47 mm shells hit the wood in front of the Panzer IV destroying a part of the bridge. The commander of BC Freedom's Sensha-do team: Marie signals the tanks that are guarding the flag tank and they opened fire at the bridge. The ARL 44s open fire at Mallard team but the 90 mm shells only damaged one of the bridge's support pillar.

Inside the M103, Saber cursed out loud before he commanded: "Natalie aim for the ARL 44s and open fire." The M103's turret rotated and the 120 mm cannon aimed at one of the ARLs and hits the tracks of the ARL. Saber radioes both Wolf and Fox team and said: "Wolf and Fox team! Disable the tanks you're fighting and move to point RK immediately, we're surrounded!"

Fox team's AMX-13 fired at the S35 disabling it and Isabelle said; "We just took out our S35, we're moving to point RK now, Fox team out."

Inside Wolf team's M48A3, Leo cursed and said: "This was a faint?! We're taking out the ARL now." The M48A3's 90 mm main gun fired a shell right into the ARL 44s frontal hull armor, disabling it and drove as fast as they could to point RK.

At the bridge where enemy tank shells were raining down on Oarai's main force as Oarai's Sensha-do team was panicking.

In the Panzer IV, Saori exclaimed in a frightened tone: "What's happening!? Isn't BC Freedom supposed to be on bad terms with each other!?"

Hana who was aiming at a tank said: "They were fighting in Yukari-san's recon video, weren't they?"

Mako who was busy angling the tank to hopefully bounce some shells said: "Maybe they knew we'd be doing recon in the first place!"

Yukari who was busy reloading the Panzer IV's gun said: "Then that means that their fighting was just an act to fool us!"

Miho said while thinking deeply: "That may be the case." Which caused Yukari to have a horrified and hysterical expression on her face.

While she was reloading the gun Yukari who had tears forming on the corner of her eyes said hysterically: "I'm sorry, it's all my fault! I was completely fooled!"

Miho had tried to calm down Yukari: "This isn't your fault at all, Yukari-san." but to no avail.

Mako commented: "But if this goes on, we'll lose the practice match!"

After a couple minues of non-stop fire coming from BC Freedom's tanks and the shells weakening the bridge's structure, Saber radioed the team and said: "Fox team ETA five minutes, Wolf team's ETA is seven minutes."

Miho said: "They won't be able to make it. Yukari-san how long is the Mark V again?"

Yukari who is in the middle of loading AP shell said: "8.04 meters! What about it?" After answering Miho, Yukari had a surprised look on her face as she guessed what Miho was planning to do.

The M103 who is also providing some covering fire had just shot at the mountain where the enemy flag tank is before Dragon team's gunner Natalie Mochizuki, noticed the Mark V becoming a makeshift bridge as the team began to escape. Saber ordered: "Ian get the tank over there now!" Dragon team's driver drove the M103 over to the Mark V just as the WW1 tank drove off. As the M103 drove across the bridge, the tank's weight caused the bridge to groan in protest. BC Freedom's Sensha-do team kept shooting at the support pillars for the bridge causing it to finally collapse and the M103 going down with the bridge. Before the bridge collapsed the M103 managed to disable the enemy AMX-13. As the dust settled from the bridge collapse, Oarai's Sensha-do team are relieved that the M103 fine and Saber radioing: "Dragon team here, we're okay. Just a couple of cuts and bruises."

One of BC Freedom's ARL 44s fired at the Char B1 Bis taking out Mallard team. Rabbit team's M3 Lee was also taken out by two of BC Freedom's SOMUA S35s. It wasn't until the arrival of Wolf team's M48A3 Patton and Fox team's AMX-13, that BC Freedom began to regroup somewhere else. As soon as BC Freedom's Sensha-do team was far enough, Saber ordered Fox team to shadow them and try to keep hidden. When BC Freedom stopped their tanks at a clearing in the forest located in grid H9.

After Isabelle reports BC Freedom's position to Saber, he restarts the M103's engine and radios to Miho to let her know that he was going to finish the match in a few minutes. Dragon team along with Wolf team traversed the terrain until they reached a cliff right behind BC Freedom's position. Saber ordered Ian to drive the tank to the edge of the cliff and position it so that the 120 mm cannon can aim down at the BC Freedom tanks. Wolf team followed suit and the M48A3 aimed at one of the AMX-13s while the M103 aimed at the ARL 44.

Saber ordered: "Natalie, use armor piercing and shoot at the ARL 44 closest to the FT-17. Fire!" As the M103 fires at the ARL 44, Wolf team opens fire at the AMX-13 a few seconds later. As the shells struck their tanks they were aiming at, and disabling them BC Freedom began to move in order to protect the flag tank and hopefully avoid the shells from Dragon and Wolf team. While the two tanks were reloading, BC Freedom's tanks aimed their cannons at them and opened fire while they were still moving. Tank shells from the BC Freedom tanks impacted the area near the M103 and M48A3 causing dirt and pebbles to fly into the air and land all over the two tanks.

Inside the M103, Saber ordered: "Natalie aim at the flag tank and wait until I say fire."

After Wolf team took out the remaining AMX-13, Saber orders: "FIRE!"

Natalie shouts out: "On the way!" and the M103's 120 mm main gun fires a 120 mm armor piercing shell at the same time when an ARL 44 fires a 90 mm shell. The two tank shells whistle past each other and both hit their targets with the M103 taking out BC Freedom's flag tank, and the ARL 44's shell bouncing off the turret of Dragon team. The only damage done to the M103 are some scratches in its paint from the shells that ricochet or bounced off the tank.

As the white flag on BC Freedom's FT-17 Renault pops up the judges announce; "BC Freedom's flag tank is immobilized! Therefore Oarai Girls' Academy Team wins!"

In the M103 Saber let out a relieved sigh and fell back into the commander's seat. A look of shock was on Saber's face as he said: "Huh…that actually worked."

Leo Pierre radioed and said to Saber in a worried voice: "Hey um…Saber?"

Saber replied back in a curious tone: "Yeah?"

Leo continued: "Um how are we going to get out of the ridge?"

Paling a bit Saber told Ian: "Ian back the tank up at full speed." As Ian put the M103 in reverse the heavy tank only managed to back up a few centimeters before Ian stopped. In a worried voice Saber told Ian: "Okay… this isn't good. Ian try to go forward this time." The M103 moved forward but once it reached the edge of the ridge the heavy tank rolled down the ridge and accidently knocked against the M48A3 and both tanks slid down the side of the hill, which caused both teams to yell in surprise as they slid down the hill. After recovering from the fall, both two teams drove back to where Anglerfish team is as the match has finished.

 **After practice match with BC Freedom**

 **5:00 pm**

After the practice match was over, both Oarai and BC Freedom's Sensha-do team went their separate ways to spend some time in port before they have to return to the school ship. One of the few places that Anglerfish, and Dragon team went to is the tank museum to see if they can get a new tank. Since Dragon team has never been to Oarai, they followed behind the Panzer IV.

Mako had parked the Panzer IV in the parking lot of the tank museum they were visiting. After parking the tanks in the parking lot with the M103 taking up two parking spaces, the two teams stepped out of their tanks and Ian Redfield who is the M103's driver asked: "So why are we here at the tank museum again?"

Saber deadpanned: "We're here to see if the museum can either loan us a tank or if they can give us a tank."

Apparently Yukari is one of the tank museum's most common visitors and has met the museum owner a few times when she visits. As they enter the tank museum, they notice that the museum's setup is quite similar to the Bovington Tank Museum. After entering the museum an tall man with graying hair spotted Yukari and greeted her kindly: "Yukari-san!"

Yukari walked in front of the group bowed respectfully and said: "It's good to see you again Mr. Crane." greeting the tall man.

Oliver Crane replied: "Likewise Yukari-san. So who are these friends of yours?"

Miho stepped forward and said: "I am Miho Nishizumi, the commander of Oarai's Sensha-do team, and these are my fellow crew members: Hana Isuzu, Saori Takebe, and Mako Reizei."

Saber then introduced himself and Ian: "I'm Oarai Girls Academy's new transfer student: Saber Aldrich, and these are my crew members for the M103: Ian Redfield, Natalie Mochizuki, Jason and Abigail Lynche We're interested in acquiring some tanks for this year's tournament. Anything from 1945 to 1959."

"You're more than welcome to look around the museum and ask about anything you like, although I'm sure Yukari can give you a guided tour. Yukari led the group into the museum's cold war tank display area. Or rather she would've led the group if she hadn't went into what Miho calls a 'panzer high' as she zipped through the museum into the area where the WW1 tanks are. The rest of the team split up into groups of two and looked through the museum to find suitable tanks for the Sensha-do team, leaving Miho to calm Yukari down. Eventually after Miho calmed Yukari down, Saber and Ian who were in the cold war tank display area found a suitable tank for the team: the T-54 medium tank. Jason and Abigail Lynche were both looking at light tanks that were developed in the cold war, and eventually came upon a Comet (A34) tank.

Saber told Miho: "Commander, I think we found a tank for the remaining team, and we also found another suitable tank to scout other tanks while in battle."

Yukari found Oliver and lead him back to where the tanks were. Miho stepped forward: "Mr. Crane, we would like the T-54 and Comet tank if you are okay with it."

Oliver gave them permission to add the tanks to their current arsenal and in exchange asked for a ride in the Porsche Tiger.

Miho asked Oliver: "How much do you want for the two tanks?"

Oliver thought for a bit and answered: "Yukari tells me you have a Porsche Tiger right?" Miho nodded and he continued: "Tell you what, you can have the two tanks if you let me ride a few laps on the Porsche Tiger."

Shocked, Miho nodded in agreement and Saber said: "Right, I'll go call Leopon team to get here then."

 **A couple minutes later**

After letting Oliver ride around in the Porsche Tiger for a little while, the team drove the two tanks back to the school carrier. Ian had to drive the

T-54 so Saber had to drive the M103 and Mako who was accompanied by Saori drove the Comet back to the school carrier.

As they reached the Sensha-do sheds Hana commented: "Hopefully we get more volunteers after the first match."

Miho looked at Hana with a confused expression before Yukari said: "The draw for the first round is on Wednesday."

Saber said: "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." While Miho looked shocked and worried.

 **Sensha-do Nationals 1st Round Draw**

The Nationals draw took place in the National Sensha-do hall assembly room as it always had for the past couple decades. At the moment the assembly room is packed with members of all Sensha-do nations. As Saber looked around the room he saw representatives from all the major Sensha-do powerhouses. Since Oarai is the reigning champion of the Sensha-do Tournament, they were the first to draw. Anzu went up on stage and reached into the box that contains the lots of each competing schools. As Anzu reached inside, the hall went silent. She grabbed a card and pulled it out, hoping for a easy opponent. Anzu had a confident look on her face when the number was called out over the PA system.

"Number 14!"

Anzu looked at the card to read the name of the school they were going to be facing and was filled with relief as the card read.

"Chi Ha Tan Academy!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Saber Aldrich: So commanderstarscream123 would like to say something before you guys head scroll down and begin reading this chapter and he sent a note.**

 **Note: I do not own Girls und Panzer or any elements from other anime or cartoons. Girls und Panzer is the property of Actas.**

 **Miho: If you guys finished reading the note you can go on to read chapter 8 of Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed.**

* * *

 **Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

It was after school in Oarai, and Oarai's Sensha-do team would've been practicing by now were it not for a scene that they walked into. A really pissed off Saber was chasing Leo and Ian around the hangar, because they forgot to tell Saber about the minor wager they made. The wager was secretly made before the practice match for the transfer team vs Oarai's Sensha-do team. The wager is that if the transfer team lost they had to wear a animal outfit for the whole day. The animal outfit can be anything from mythical beasts or creatures to wild animals. The outfits can either be made by yourself or bought from a soiree. Of course the wager would take place on a Saturday as there is no school that day and the Sensha-do team had to meet on that day as well.

After Saber caught both of them and told them that they had to wear pink animal outfits for the punishment, the team got into their respective tanks and went to the firing range to work on their aim. The tanks pulled up to the designated spot which were marked by some sandbags that were situated in a long line. Across the sandbags are the targets which were mounds of dirt at the end of a field with each target at a various distances. There are several designated stations which were also designated by sandbags that were placed in C shape. Each of the stations had a different distance which allows the gunner to choose the range at which they want to practice at.

The shortest distance on the firing range is 100 meters and the new distance for the longest range is 3,000 meters. The only tank that was at the 3,000 meter station is team Dragon's M103. Natalie Mochizuki who was the M103's gunner fired on the target four times before the fifth shot hit the target dead center. Of course shooting wasn't the only thing that the team practiced. They also practiced firing on the move, and defensive positions such as going hull down and taking advantage of the terrain when possible.

 **Two Days before the tournament's first match.**

There are only two days left before the first match which will be against Chi-Ha-Tan.

Anglerfish team, Turtle team, along with Leo Pierre, Megan Wilkinson, Lance Winston, Ian Redfield, and Natalie Mochizuki were at the student council president's office. Anzu Kadotani decided to hold a meeting to discuss how to defeat Chi-Ha-Tan. Today is also a Saturday meaning that the wager that Ian and Leo made with Anzu is in effect. So while the members from Dragon and Wolf team were wearing animal outfits Ian and Leo had to wear pink versions of the animal outfits as punishment from Saber. At this moment however there are two people missing from the meeting: Yukari Akiyama and Saber Aldrich.

Anzu who was sitting at the head of the table said; "Okay Kawashima where will the first match be held?"

Momo straightened up and said: "Right the first match against Chi-Ha-Tan will be held on a mix of mountainous terrain and forests."

Ian asked "So what kind of school is Chi-Ha-Tan anyway?"

Yuzu replied "Chi-Ha-Tan is a Japanese themed school and have long had a presence in the Sensha-do community. In the past when the school was at its prime, Chi-Ha-Tan was considered a veritable threat to other major schools even coming within reach of the championship back when they were at their prime."

Anzu spoke up "Their main "tactic" is a frontal suicide-charge against their opponents. Whether this has changed or not due to the match against Selection University is unknown."

"We also know that they use Type 97 Chi-Ha, Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha, and the Type 95 Ha-Go but there is a chance that they might have acquired some new tanks due to the new rule." said Momo

"Why do I have a feeling that Yukari went scouting again…"said Miho

The student council was suspiciously quiet as Miho said that. Miho tilted her head. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, the doors of the Student Council President's office slammed open and a young girl with a fluffy hairdo marched in wearing a convenient store uniform.

As she pushed the office doors open she announced "Yukari Akiyama returning from duty!"

"Welcome back!" Anzu said cheerfully while munching on some dried sweet potatoes.

Momo smiled and said "Ah we were waiting for you. Good work."

"Um," Yuzu asked. "Where's Saber?"

"Oh Saber?" Yukari looked behind her and said "He's right behind me."

After Yukari finished her sentence, the office doors opened and Saber walked in looking as if he had just got shocked as his hair was standing up. While Yukari was wearing the convenient store express, Saber was wearing a black shirt along with black combat pants and black combat boots. As Saber entered the office, Saori who noticed the uniform Yukari was wearing said "Yukari did you infiltrate Chi-Ha-Tan's school?"

Miho said, "So Yukari did you manage to pull it off again?"

Yukari answered, "Yeah and Saber was with me so you'll be seeing it from two different points of view. Check it out!" Saber whipped out his laptop that he used to edit the video and hooked it up to the projector.

Before Yukari could press 'play' however Megan interrupted her.

"Wait!" she yelled.

Sensing that his best friends were up to something Saber had a really bad feeling at what was about to happen. Natalie continued: "The wager that Ian and Leo agreed to was that all the transfer students would wear animal outfits today and the animals can either be real or mythical right?"

Ian who sitting next to Natalie said "Um yeah why?"

"Because Saber isn't wearing an animal outfit." answered Megan

Saber said in a nervous voice "Oh heh heh, um I don't have an animal outfit at the moment so I won't be wearing an animal outfit today…"

Natalie and Megan both had evil glints in their eyes as Megan took out a dragon outfit. The dragon outfit had dark red scales. The lower body, specifically the stomach, the inner portions of the long tail, and legs are beige in color. There were numerous black spikes reaching down from the back to the end of its tail. The head had horns, a pair of large round eyes with a yellow sclera. The snout on the outfit has a sharp horn pointing upwards just above the nose, and the wings on the outfit resembles a bat.

Megan and Natalie got up from their seat as they walked towards Saber who is backing away from them. Natalie said "Don't worry Saber we got you covered." Saber began to shake his head and back away as he said "N-No g-get away, that's an order!"

Megan and Natalie both advanced on Saber with evil smirks on their faces and tried to get him in the dragon outfit which kicked up a dust cloud as Saber tried to get out of Megan and Natalie's grip.

A couple minutes later Saber was sitting down, pouting as everyone looked at him with an amused expression. Yukari said: "Right so here's the video on our scouting mission."

The video shows how Saber and Yukari snuck on a convenient store ship that had Chi Ha Tan as its first destination. The video shows the two of them disguising themselves as they hid on the ship to avoid being detected. As they reached Chi Ha Tan it shows Yukari in Chi Ha Tan's Sensha-do team uniform and Saber in a ghillie suit. In the video Yukari explained that the video will be from Saber's camera view as well, because Yukari will be infiltrating the strategy meeting, and Saber will be scouting Chi Ha Tan's tank garage. Yukari who was infiltrating the strategy meeting which was enlightening as it shows that in addition to their 'charging' tactics they will also use some ambush tactics as well.

As the camera changes to Saber's point of view it shows Saber who is wearing a ghillie suit as he sneaked into Chi Ha Tan's Sensha-do tank garage. The garage had some columns of Type 97 Chi-Ha, Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha, Type 95 Ha-Go. In addition there were also some new tanks like the Type 3 Chi-Nu, Type 4 Chi-To, and a Type 61.

After surveying the tank garage, Saber heard some yelling and shouting, causing him to look at the direction of the noise. As he turned to look at where the noise came from he saw Yukari being chased by the vice commander of Chi Ha Tan's Sensha-do team. Fortunately for Saber as he was wearing a ghillie suit, he went into a prone unsupported position causing him to blend in with nature as the vice commander along with other tank commanders that were chasing Yukari ran past him. The scene causing Saber to say out loud "What the heck was that all about?" While he was still surprised at Yukari being chased by the vice commander and other tank commanders, Fukuda who is a short bespectacled girl with long black hair tied in braids and has brown eyes walked in front of Saber's hiding spot and stopped for a bit.

Fukuda looked straight at Saber who is currently disguised as a patch of grass and said "That's strange… I thought this area doesn't have any patches of grass. After looking for a couple more minutes she shrugged her shoulders and walked away as Saber let out a sigh of relief. When Fukuda was a far away to hear Saber, he stood up and mumbled "Right… better find some way to save Yukari. The video ended with the credit scene after Saber got up from his position.

Once the video ended, Hana commented "They seem to have gotten a bit stronger."

Anzu who was holding a bag of dried sweet potatoes said "That's one way of putting it."

Miho said in a worried tone "I never went up against a Type 61 in Sensha-do before." Looking at the students from West Coast Navy High she asked: "What about you guys?"

Saber spoke up, "We did go up against a Japanese school in the semi-finals and did encounter some Type 61s."

"So what's the armor on the Type 61 like?" asked Yuzu

Saber thought for a bit before saying "The Type 61 doesn't really have great armor so a majority of our tanks should be able to penetrate its armor. For the tanks that can't penetrate the Type 61 frontally they can penetrate the thin side and rear armor plating."

"So should we do a practice match right now?" asked Yuzu

Saber shook his head as he said "We'll do the practice match tomorrow with either the Pershing or Patton acting as the Type 61 as those two tanks are relatively close to the Type 61. For now we should try to get the new members familiar with the tanks they're going to be using."

"Oh so the automotive club along with you and Leo managed to restore the tanks that were found?" asked Ian

Leo Pierre answered "We had minor problems with the T-54 but we managed to restore it."

* * *

 **Oarai Girls Academy Tank Shed**

In the tank shed there are three new tanks for the new team members. The tanks are: the M26 Pershing, T-54, and the Comet. As the new Sensha-do team members gathered where the new tanks are parked Miho noticed a small problem.

Miho looked at the new members and mentally counted how many crew members there are. She mumbled "Hm…there's only enough crew members to crew two tanks"

Saber replied to Miho "Well…we can try to leave one of the tanks as a spare tank just in case something happens."

The commander of Duck team's Type 89 I-Go Noriko Isobe overheard the what Miho and Saber said and approached them, "Um commander? We would like to take command of the Comet in place of the Type 89."

Miho turned to look at Noriko and asked "Why is something wrong with the Type 89?"

Noriko looked a bit nervous as she said "Um no. I talked to my team yesterday about replacing the Type 89 if we could. We might as well face it. The Type 89 isn't really the best and regarded as obsolete by 1939. In addition the role of scout is fulfilled by the AMX-13. Although we're fond of the Type 89 we were going to ask to take command of the Comet."

Yuzu spoke up "We might be able to sell the Type 89 to get some cash to improve our tanks."

Saber then said "Or we could simply put it in storage as a spare tank if one of the tanks won't be able to participate for some unknown reason."

Miho then began to assign the new members to their tanks "Ayame-san, you and the Archery club members will get the T-54. Hirata-san, you and the Kendo club members will receive command of the M26 Pershing."

Saber looked at the clipboard in his hands before saying "Alright then, um Leo you and your crew members will help out Hirata's tank crew to get familiar to the controls of the Pershing. Fox Team you will do the same for Ayame's crew and the T-54."

While both Wolf and Fox team were teaching the new team members how to operate their respective tanks, Saber decided that it would be a good idea to daydream. After a couple minutes Miho decided to have both new teams go to the firing and driving range. On the firing range the T-54 crew did exceptionally well, and okay on the driving range. For the crew of the M26 Pershing however while they did exceptionally well in the driving range, they didn't do too good on the firing range.

Not too long after, the team decided to practice driving and shooting although the crew in the M26 Pershing managed to get themselves stuck in a mud hole. As the sky turns yellow and orange in sunset the team was finished with practice as each team member went their own way. As Anglerfish team dismounted from their tank, Mako exclaimed "I'm hungry." Before Hana or Saori could say anything Saber along with Ian, Natalie, and Megan walked past Anglerfish team.

Ian also said "Hey, Saber. Do you mind if me, Megan, and Natalie go over and have dinner at your place?"

Saber shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure why not. I just need to go and get some groceries quickly. Before I forget the three of you don't have any food allergies right?"

All three of them (Ian, Natalie and Megan) said in unison "No we don't."

Saber then asked "All right then, so do you guys want some Caesar salad, Lasagna, and New York Strip?"

The three of them agreed and hitched a ride on Saber's car to his house. As they entered the house Saber said "Welp, welcome to my house, take off your shoes at the entrance and make yourself comfortable."

Once they placed their bags near the entrance, a German Shepherd puppy with black fur and auburn underbelly walked in the living/dining room. When Megan saw the puppy she immediately picked him up and squealed "Grim!" while hugging the pup.

After setting up the kitchen Saber said outloud "Alright let's get cooking. You three wash your hands first. After washing your hands Ian you're helping me with the Lasagna, Natalie you're helping me make the Caesar Salad, and um Megan you're setting the table."

After the three of them washed their hands Saber asked "Oh yeah do you guys want your steaks to be medium rare, rare, or well done?"

"Rare."

Once they finished eating Saber decided it was bath time for Grim. As Saber picked up Grim, he walked to the bathroom and filled the tub with some luke-warm water before putting Grim in the tub. There was also a small jar of puppy treats near the tub. After thoroughly getting Grim dry, Saber placed Grim on his lap with a blanket over him while the four teenagers watched a movie. After the movie was over Saber gave them a lift home before he went back to his house.

* * *

 **64th National Sensha-Dō Tournament**

 **First Round: Oarai vs Chi-Ha-Tan**

In the tournament grounds there were various stalls selling refreshments and some other merchandise. The stands were filled with spectators and there are also other schools that were spectating the match. There was a assembly area for Oarai's Sensha-Dō team in the tournament grounds that was fenced off. In the area, Oarai's team were preparing their tanks for the match against Chi-Ha-Tan. Shells were being loaded, tanks were getting fueled up and maintained.

When the Ooarai girls were loadeing, fueling, and managing their tanks, a Sumida M2593 Type 91 came into view. Riding on it were Kinuyo Nishi, the leader of her school Chi-Ha-Tan, and some trusted teammates, especially Haru Tamada and Fukuda. All three stepped out of their vehicle, and marched towards where Miho and her teams were.

Commander Kinuyo Nishi shouted "Commander Nishizumi!"

Miho who was talking to Turtle team turned to where Nishi's voice came from and exclaimed "Ah! Nishi-san, Haru-san, Fukuda-san! What are you three doing over here?"

"We came to see your assembly area." Said Haru Tamada

Kinuyo Nishi added "That and I wanted to see you. How are you doing Miho?"

Miho bowed a bit and said "I'm doing well Nishi I hope you are as well."

"I see you've acquired some new tanks." continued Miho

Nishi laughed a bit and said "Indeed, we've managed to acquire another Type 61. Our team for this round consists of 3 Type 3 Chi-Nus, a Type 4 Chi-To, 2 Type 61s, 2 Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Has, and 2 Type 95 Ha-Gos."

Inwardly Miho groaned a bit, it seems Nishi hadn't decided to go easy on them. Although Chi-Ha-Tan's Type 97s and Type 95s wouldn't be able to penetrate the frontal armor of most of Oarai's tanks, the Type 97s and Type 95s can still disable their tanks if they shoot the rear of the tank.

Nishi looked at her watch before saying "Well we better get back to our assembly area."

As Nishi, Haru and Fukuda went back to their assembly area Miho turned to the tank commanders and began "Alright listen up, I want Duck team and Turtle team to scout out the enemy tanks. Duck team move to the forest on the left and scout. Turtle team you will be accompanied by Rabbit team. The two of you will scout on the right. Duck team once you've reached point D3 hold your position until further orders understood."

Noriko and Anzu both said "Understood"

Miho turned to look at Sodoko and Lance and said "Everyone else will form up on Mallard team as they're the flag tank."

* * *

 **Oarai starting position**

 **First Round**

"Match Begin!"

As soon as the announcer said it, Oarai's tanks moved forward in a Platoon wedge formation. Duck team drove off to point D3 while Turtle and Rabbit team drove off to point D9.

Noriko Isobe poked her head out of the commander's hatch of the Comet. They had just reached point D9 after maneuvering through the forest and hid the tank in a bush hoping that it would shield the tank from being seen. She pressed her pair of binoculars to her eyes and scanned the surrounding area while remaining alert for any noise. She scanned the surrounding area twice before pressing her throat-mic and reported to Miho "There's no one here commander."

In Turtle and Rabbit team's position the two of them reached the top of the hill. As the two tanks came to a stop Azusa and Ayumi Yamagou got out of the M3 Lee and walked to the edge of the hill. The two of them lay down flat on their stomachs as Azusa pressed a pair of binoculars to her eyes and began to scan the valley below. Ayumi's eyes passed over a rather large dust cloud and looked at the base of the dust cloud before spotting the enemy tanks.

Ayumi said out loud "There." Azusa looked at Ayumi and asked: "What is it?"

Ayumi pointed to where the dust cloud is and said "Look at the base of the dust cloud over there."

Azusa said "I see them. Three Type 3 Chi-Nus and a Type 61."

The two girls got up and sprinted back to their M3 Lee and got in the tank. As Azusa got back into the commander's seat she radioed Anglerfish team and said: "Rabbit team to Anglerfish team can you hear us?"

Saori said over the radio _"This is Anglerfish team, what's wrong Rabbit team?"_

Azusa said "We spotted three Chi-Nus and Type 61 heading south on Canyon 128 at a speed of 35 km/h."

Saori said _"Okay, thank you for the warning. Continue your scouting and do not engage unless you've been spotted, out."_

Azusa turned towards Ayumi and said "Alright let's scout along the edge of the hill and see who what we can find."

After the statement Azusa and Ayumi got back in the M3 Lee and followed along the edge of the hill along with Turtle team's Hetzer.

* * *

 **Duck Team**

With Duck team who were moving around in the forest rather then just staying in one place, they didn't see any noise that would give away the position of an enemy tank. In fact the only noises in the forest was the engine of the Comet while it was moving, and the forest inhabitants that were living in the forest.

After a couple more minutes of waiting Duck team heard the faint sounds of tank engines passing through the forest. Noriko poked her head out of the commander's cupola and used the binoculars to look around the forest. She looked at a area where there was a bunch of bushes and the turret of a Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha. Trying to get a closer look, Noriko hopped out of the tank and climbed on a tree branch before looking back at where she saw the turret of the Type 97. Spotting the four tanks Noriko climbed back down the tree and ran to the Comet.

Noriko got on the radio: "Duck team to Anglerfish team, do you copy?"

Saori's voice came over the radio: _"This is Anglerfish team go ahead Duck team."_

Noriko replied: "We saw a Type 97 Shinhoto, two Type 95 Ha-Gos and a Type 4 Chi-To heading south from our position as fast as they can."

Miho's voice came over the radio and she said: _"Ok continue to scout in the forest until further instructions."_

Miho then checked the map of the battlefield, and marked down the positions and where the enemy tanks were headed. She decided to maintain the top priority of protecting Mallard Team, which was still the flag tank in the current match.

Deciding that protecting the flag tank which is Mallard team this time took top priority, Miho ordered the rest of her forces to form a circle around the Char B1 Bis.

After advancing a few miles, Miho ordered Mako to stop the tank. As the Panzer IV came to an abrupt halt a 47 mm tank shell hit the ground in front of the tank causing dirt and pebbles to fly into the air. Leo Pierre said through the team's radio: "Shinhoto Chi-Ha and two Type 95 Ha-Gos left side." The Tiger (P) and M48A3 turned the turrets to the direction of

Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks and fired at Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks. The Panzer IV also fired a shell which struck the thin frontal armor of a Type 95 Ha-Go causing the tank to be disabled.

After taking out the Type 95 Ha-Go Miho radioed the rest of the team:

"Chi-Ha-Tan's going to try and surround us so be careful. We're moving to the hills and set up an ambush."

A few minutes earlier, Chi-Ha-Tan's second group, consisting of three Chi-Nus and a Type 61 under the command of Haru Tamada, was advancing through the hills, trying to remain unseen until the tanks could link up with Nagura's group and assault the Oarai team.

Unfortunately for Chi-Ha-Tan, they had been spotted by Turtle and Rabbit team. Miho had thought of the possibility of Chi-Ha-Tan trying to surround them, and had sent Dragon team who would link up with Turtle and Rabbit team to take out Tamada's group. Miho had also ordered Duck team in their Comet to attack Nagura's group.

Chi-Ha-Tan's plan to surround Oarai had to deal with a M103, M3 Lee, and Hetzer before it could enact its plan. Saber's M103 came to a halt and aimed its massive 120 mm gun M58 at the Type 61 in the lead of Chi-Ha-Tan's formation and fired a armor piercing shell at the Type 61. The 120 mm shell missed and hit the ground on the left of the Type 61.

"Um Natalie you missed. Adjust two degrees to the left." Saber said.

Tamada who was in the Type 61 ordered the gunner to return fire. The Type 61's 90 mm shell missed the M103 by several meters. While the Type 61 was reloading Turtle team and Rabbit team had caught up to the rear of Tamada's group and both tanks fired at the Chi-Nu at the rear of the formation. While the M3 Lee's 75 mm gun hit the Chi-Nu's thin rear armor and disabled it, the Hetzer's shell missed the Chi-Nu by several meters.

"Momo-chan, you missed them." commented Yuzu.

"I know, and don't call me Momo-chan!" shouted Momo.

The Type 61 who reloaded faster opened fire at the M103 and the shell merely bounced off the M103's upper hull. Unluckily for the Type 61, Dragon team had reloaded and fired at the Type 61. This time the 120 mm shell found its mark in the relatively thin armor of the Type 61 and disabled the Japanese tank.

While the M103 was reloading, the remaining Chi-Nus started to move forward to fire a round at the rear or side armor of the M103. Right as the Chi-Nus started to move, Rabbit team fired at one of the Chi-Nus. Dragon team also aimed at a Chi Nu that was focused with the M3 lee and disabled the Japanese tank, leaving Turtle team to disable the final Chi-Nu. The Hetzer opened fire and the shell hit the Type 3 and disabled the last Chi-Nu.

After taking out Tamada's group Saber radioed Miho "Commander, this is Saber, we've taken out the group that Teams turtle and rabbit spotted. How are things going on your end?"

With Miho, they still had to deal with a Type 4 Chi-To along with the remaining Type 95 and Type 97 Shinhoto. The turret on the M48A3 had been jammed by the Type 4's shell and now had to turn the entire tank to aim at the tanks. The Type 97 took advantage of the Mark V that was aiming its gun to shoot and fired a shell into the Mark V's thin armor thus disabling it. The Type 4 Chi-To also took advantage of the Chi-Nu reloading and fired a shell at the Chi-Nu's weak spot disabling Anteater team as well.

Chi-Ha-Tan's Type 95 had been firing at Duck team relentlessly and failing to penetrate the Comet's frontal armor. Duck team having reloaded the gun fired at the Type 95 Ha-Go disabling the Japanese tank. At the same time the Type 4 Chi-To fired at the side armor of the Comet's turret disabling the British cruiser tank.

Miho said to Saber: _"We lost Shark, Duck, and Anteater team. Shark team was taken out by the Type 97 while the Type 4 Chi-To took out Duck and Anteater team."_

As the Type 4 Chi-To's shell hit the ground in front of the Panzer IV, Miho said to Saber: _"Dragon team you along with Turtle and Rabbit team go find and take out the flag tank."_

Saber replied back "Copy that."

Saber radioed to Rabbit and Turtle team "Um, Azusa-san and Anzu-san, Miho ordered the three of us to search and disable Chi-Ha-Tan's flag tank."

"Ok." Anzu and Azusa both replied.

A couple minutes later Saber's group was cautiously traversing the hilly terrain and were looking for Chi-Ha-Tan's flag tank. While Saber was using the binoculars to look around the area a muzzle flash caught his attention and he shouted: "Stop the tank!" As the M103 came to a halt a tank shell whistled past the front of the tank and struck the ground a few meters on the M103's left. The M103's turret rotated and aimed at the general direction where the shot came from before firing.

Looking through his binoculars Saber scowled and said in frustration which could be heard through the team's radio "Tch! They're out of our range we gotta move closer."

As Dragon team was moving closer to shoot at the flag tank, the Type 61 that was being commanded by Nishi took the opportunity to take out the M3 Lee. When the Type 61 fired, instead of hitting the M3 Lee and disabling the medium tank the Type 61s gunner had aimed at the Hetzer instead and disabled the tank destroyer. The M103 stopped in a area where it could go hull down and aimed at the Type 61 before firing its main gun.

Rabbit team had opened fire at the Type 97 Shinhoto flag tank with both of its guns. Sadly the shots missed as Fukuda who was commanding the flag tank ordered a "advance (charge) to the rear!". The M103 opened fire as well but the tank shell flew past the retreating Type 97.

Saber got on the radio and said to Rabbit team: "We're chasing after them." The M103 chased after the Type 97 with Rabbit team who had just drove past the heavy tank. As the Type 97 flag tank came into view, the two American tanks fired at the Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha. As the two tank shells slammed into the Type 97 flag tank, the Type 97 came to an abrupt stop as the onboard computer system had determined the tank had suffered enough damage, and deployed the white flag.

The announce said: _"Flagtank Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha unable to continue! Oarai Girls Academy takes the match!'_

Nishi helplessly watched from her disabled tank, as a poor white flag flew over the remains of her flag tank.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter. So here's a list on the tanks that were in this chapter**

 **Oarai's Team:**

Panzer IV

Hetzer

Comet (Duck Team)

M3 Lee

Tiger (P)

Type 3 Chi-Nu

StuG III

Char B1 Bis (Flag Tank)

Mark V

M103 Heavy Tank (Dragon Team)

M48A3 Patton (Wolf Team)

 **Chi-Ha-Tan's team:**

2 Type 61

2 Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha

2 Type 95 Ha-Go

3 Type 3 Chi-Nu

1 Type 4 Chi-To

 **So those were the list of tanks for the first match. If there are any minor mistakes or if there's any questions you can leave it as a review or PM me.**

 **For now good bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer. Girls und Panzer is owned by Actas.**

 **A big thank you to SeekerMeeker for his help in this chapter.**

"Speech"

 _"_ _thoughts"_

 **Also this chapter is rated T for mild cursing and implied adult themes**

 **Last time:**

 _The announcer said: "Flagtank Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha unable to continue! Oarai Girls Academy takes the match!'_

 _Nishi helplessly watched from her disabled tank, as a poor white flag flew over the remains of her flag tank._

* * *

 **Girls und Panzer: Operation Co-ed**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Oarai Girls Academy Ship: Ziukaku**

 **Saber's house**

A few days had passed since the first round of the 64th National Sensha-Dō Tournament. It was late past night and the school carrier had run into a storm hence the rain, thunder, and lightning. As it was a weekend Saber decided to stay up late, and was currently lying down on a comfy sofa in his living room while using his laptop.

He had just finished putting Grim (German Shepherd pup) to bed, and was making some coffee to help him stay awake. Just as he was about to pour himself a cup of coffee, he heard a knock at the door. " _What the…"_ Saber thought to himself, _"Who the heck is still outside at nine o clock at night, and in this weather?"_ Saber went to the door and looked through the peekhole/spyhole and blinked twice at what he saw.

Opening the front door he asked "What?! Miho what are you doing out here?" Standing in the front of the door was Miho Nishizumi who was wet from the rain and had a sheepish look on her face.

Shaking his head Saber said: "Nevermind that come in, and get out of the rain for crying out loud!"

Ushering her inside and into the living room, he sat her down on one of the sofas and ran to get a towel from the towel warmer. After giving Miho the warm towel to wrap around herself, he went to the kitchen to get a cup of green tea before giving the cup to Miho.

After taking a sip of the hot beverage Miho instantly looked less pale and sighed in relief "Thank you and I'm sorry for the intrusion."

As Saber was looking at the girl he had a crush on, he stuttered: "So uh M-Miho what were you doing out this late at night? Especially in this weather?"

"Um…I was going home from Saori's house before the storm hit. I was on my way back to Saori's house as the storm got worse, and I remembered your address was close to where I was at that moment." replied Miho.

Saber nodded, watching her.

"Ah," he sighed. As he looked back outside the window he said: "Ok, from the look of things…the storm won't be letting up anytime soon. So, if you want…you can stay here for the night, or however long you want. Plus I don't think you'll want to be heading back home in this type of weather anytime soon. Unless you want to get sick that is."

Realizing that arguing with Saber was going to be pointless she soon asked: "Um where's the bathroom?"

Pointing to the stairs that led to his bedroom, Saber said: "The bathroom's on the second floor it's the first door on the left. Um Miho have you eaten dinner yet?"

After replying "No." and heading to the bathroom, Saber started to cook one of his favorite dishes. When Miho exited the bathroom and went down to the dining table a couple minutes later, she was instantly greeted by the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen.

"The food smells good." Miho stated, as she stood by the dining table.

Saber laughed sheepishly and said: "I um decided to cook something that you may be more familiar with. It's a Stamina (sutamina) udon with my own twist to the regular recipe."

About an hour later after cleaning up the dishes, Saber laid back down on the sofa and began to use his laptop, while Miho sat on the adjacent sofa on the right watching some television. A few minutes had passed before Miho said: "Um Saber?"

Looking up from his position on the sofa he replied: "Yes?"

"You were late for yesterday's meeting part right?" Miho asked.

After Saber nodded, Miho continued:

"Well Anzu organized an excursion to a beach house that Instructor Chōno along with the school had helped with the rent for the excursion."

Saber tilted his head confused: "Um…why are we going on a excursion to a beach house, and when will that happen?"

"Well, Anzu said that it was apparently to improve our friendships. Also, Saber there's one small problem with me staying here." Said Miho.

Blinking at her Saber had an amused expression on his face: "Yeah I know, you can take the bed. The sofa can fold out into a bed anyway."

* * *

On the morning that they were supposed to go to the beach-house with the rest of the team, Miho and Natalie Mochizuki, who were at the Sensha-do garage received a call about their respective crew members needing some extra help to wake up Mako Reizei from Anglerfish Team, along with Saber Aldrich, and Ian Redfield from Dragon team.

Unfortunately for Ian, instead of waking up him by firing a blank round from the M103's 120 mm cannon like normal, Natalie decided to blow a whistle right next to Ian's ear instead. The result was quite hilarious as Ian let out a girl… I mean a manly shriek **(Not really)** that scared away some birds that were resting on the window sill as Ian jumped a couple feet into the air.

After waking up Ian, Dragon team followed Anglerfish team to Mako's house to wake up the driver of Anglerfish team. They woke Mako up by the firing blank rounds from the Panzer IV and the M103 simultaneously. It may have worked a bit too well as not only did it wake Mako up, it also may have accidentally woken up the entire neighborhood.

The last person that needed to be woken up was Saber Aldrich. When they entered Saber's bedroom, they noticed that Saber was still asleep, curled up under the blanket. On Saber's bed was a large dragon plushie of Igneel and Saber was also hugging a plushie of a Night Fury. Subconsciously Miho muttered quietly "Kawaii~."

Of course getting Saber to wake up had some pretty hilarious results. They tried to get the blanket away from Saber and then open the curtains and blinds in Saber's room which didn't work. Instead of waking up Saber merely turned and hugged the giant plushie while pulling the blanket over his head.

Ian tried to wake him up by shaking him. Key word there being tried as the only reaction Ian got was him being literally kicked off of Saber's bed. Ian Redfield and Jason Lynch looked at each other before grabbing Saber's legs in an attempt to drag him off the bed. Saber who got startled awake by Ian and Jason dragging him, grabbed the mattress and whined "Nooo, give me five more minutes." Natalie who finally had enough said to Saber in a stern voice: "Saber if you don't wake up right now I'll show everyone one of your little weaknesses."

After hearing what Natalie said, Saber said: "Fine I'm awake."

A couple minutes later, Dragon and Anglerfish team were en-route back to the Sensha-do garage. Soon enough the entire Sensha-do team was waiting for the school carrier to finish docking along with a lot of other school carrier residents who were in their cars. Out of the entire Sensha-do team the only tank that won't be going to the beach house is the Mark V as its way too slow. Instead of riding in the Mark V, Shark team hitched a ride with the other teams.

During the drive to the beach house, Dragon team's M103 accidentally scratched the paint of a car that coincidentally belongs to Renta Tsuji. Maneuvering through Japanese roads is harder than it looks due to the width of the road. The drive to the beach house was pretty uneventful and it would've been quite boring for Saber if it weren't for the fact that he was listening to music through his earbuds.

Soon enough Oarai's Sensha-do team arrived at their destination. As soon as the tank engines were shut off, they began to set up a barbecue area for later that night.

Anzu had decided to change into her swimsuit along with the rest of the Sensha-do team, except for Dragon, Wolf, and Fox team.

Anzu asked the Dragon, Wolf, and Fox team "Can you guys help set up the canopy for the barbecue area?" After the three teams answered "Yes." The female members of those three teams immediately changed into their swimsuits leaving the boys to set up the canopy. Natalie Mochizuki and Megan Wilkinson both wore identical forest green two piece swimsuits, while the commander of the AMX-13 Isabelle Fontaine wore a bright red two piece swimsuit.

Of course for the boys, instead setting up the canopy, Leo accidentally poked Saber with one of the poles. In retaliation Saber lightly shoved Leo who faceplanted into the sand. From that point, the boys began to fool around while attempting to set up the canopy area for the barbecue. They did manage to set up the canopy with a bit of trouble. After setting up the canopies for the barbecue area which took a little over half an hour, the boys went to change into their swimming trunks.

A couple minutes later the boys came out wearing their swimming trunks. Leo's swimming trunk was black with the visage of a dire wolf under a full moon on the left. Ian Redfield's swimming trunk is dark blue while the elastic waistband was white; it also has a shark jaw design over the left leg. Saber's swimming trunk was black while the area on the elastic waistband was gold. The swimming trunk also has a symbol of a dragon in red color.

As they came out from changing into their swimming trunks the first thing that the boys saw are the team's girls wearing bikinis or a one piece swimsuit. Miho was wearing a pink bikini with a sakura tree branch design. Yukari's bikini has a classic forest military camouflage. Saori's bikini is yellow with some flower designs on it. Hana's wearing a plain white bikini with flowers decorating the straps and waistband of her bikini. As for Mako, she's wearing a plain blue one piece swimsuit.

Abigail who is Jason's elder sister is a loader on the M103, with her little brother who is the other loader for the M103. At the moment Abigail and Natalie are wearing identical forest green silk bikinis. Once the boys saw the girls wearing bikinis they couldn't help but stare at the girls. Of course Saber managed to keep a straight face but he couldn't help but take a sneak peek at Miho in her pink bikini with a sakura tree branch design.

Leo Pierre along with Ian Redfield wolf-whistled at the sight of girls in bikinis. Of course the female members of Dragon and Wolf were not happy with the boys staring at certain areas, so they slapped the boys on the back of their head to get them to stop staring much to the boys' chagrin. Luckily no one else actually noticed the boys staring. Noticing that the girls were playing volleyball in the water, Saber decided to play a prank on them. Putting on the shark fin he dived underwater and swam as fast as he could towards the girls. As the girls from Dragon, Wolf, and Fox team noticed the shark fin they immediately swam back to shore as Saber jumped out of the water.

Once the girls were on shore instead of seeing a shark, they saw Saber who was clutching his sides and laughing while pointing at them. Noticing the girls becoming angry, Leo, Lance, and Ian tried to signal Saber to run away. Luckily Saber noticed the girls who are now pretty angry and his teammates signaling to him. He quickly ran away from the girls and locked himself into a building while waiting for the girls to cool down. After ten minutes he took a peek outside the door and determined that the girls were gone. He made a bee-line to the lounge chair and lied down on it.

As Saber lay down on the beach chair with his arms behind his head, he couldn't help but think about Miho in her swimsuit. Blushing a bit, he shook his head to get rid of the mental image of a certain girl he has a crush on. Letting out a sigh of relief he closed his eyes and relaxed a bit before the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. Opening an eye he saw Ian, Leo along with Natalie, Megan, and Isabelle looking at him with cheeky grins. Growing a bit cautious, Saber asked "What are you guys looking at me for?"

The five of them grinned at Saber before Leo and Ian both asked:

"So Saber,"

"Have any girls caught your eye recently?"

"Like a certain short haired brunette perhaps?"

Soon enough Megan, Natalie, and Isabelle joined in on the teasing as well:

"Not only that but I hear that she happens to have brown eyes too."

"I heard her body is quite fit as well."

"I know! I'm so jealous of her hourglass shaped body."

Saber's face grew redder and redder until his face was so red that even a strawberry would be overcome with envy. Stuttering a bit Saber retorted, "So? What if I do have a crush on M-Miho." After the statement was finished the five of them leaned in towards Saber and they said in a teasing voice "You looove her." For some reason Saber was reminded of a certain blue cat with wings that can fly and has a obsession with fish. Saber's face got even redder if that was possible, before glaring at his friends and saying "S-Shut up!" The glare would've been more effective if he wasn't blushing.

* * *

 **With Anglerfish Team**

The team members of Anglerfish were resting in the tree shade that was near where Saber was resting. They were sitting on a beach towel that had been laid out while talking about something. Yukari was about to start talking about a tank game before they heard, Saber stutter out "So? What if I do have a crush on M-Miho." And five different voices say in a teasing tone "You looove her." After hearing the statement, the members of Anglerfish team looked at Miho with wide eyes.

As they turned to look at Miho they noticed that Miho is currently sporting a bright red face.

Saori tentatively asked Miho with a small embarrassed blush on her face "Ano…Miporin, do you also have a crush on Saber-kun?" Miho who by now is as red as a strawberry quietly said: "uh-um…y-yes… I do."

Saori, after hearing Miho admitting that she does have a crush on Saber, let out a loud squeal as she was elated that Miho has a crush on someone. Hana who is oddly rather calm and acted all nonchalant said: "Ara, I'm happy for you Miho-san."

After hearing Miho confess that she does have a crush on Saber, Yukari acted as if she was on a panzer high began jumping up and down excitedly saying "Nishizumi-dono! You're definitely getting noticed!" Mako in her sleepiest voice said "He loves you." Hearing the comments from her teammates Miho suddenly finds the sand quite interesting. Anglerfish team was not as quiet as they thought as Saber along with the others heard what the crewmembers of Anglerfish team said. This lead to Saber's becoming red again as the five of them started teasing their former vice-commander.

A couple of minutes had passed before the two groups heard "Commander Nishizumi, Saber!" Miho and the rest of Anglerfish team turned to look at Isabelle Fontaine who is walking towards the two groups holding a beach volleyball. Saber who was in the middle of modifying and upgrading the systems on his personal mech suit, and didn't hear Isabelle until she lightly tapped his shoulder. Startled from his concentration on upgrading the suit's systems he jumped a bit before turning towards Isabelle and saying "Oh hey Izzy, what's up?"

After hearing her nickname that she hates, Isabelle immediately said "Ok, first **DON'T CALL ME IZZY!** Secondly do you guys want to play beach volleyball? It's our group vs Duck and Rabbit team."

While Miho and the rest of Anglerfish team agreed, Saber said: "Um… sorry Izzy, but I'm a bit busy at the moment." Isabelle "don't-call-her-Izzy" Fontaine glared at Saber for daring to utter the nickname she hated before turning to Leo, Megan and Natalie and asked them to help her to get Saber to play beach volleyball with them. Megan immediately took the laptop from Saber which earned her a "Hey, I was using that!" from Saber. Placing the laptop on the table next to Saber's lounge chair, Natalie and Megan quickly held down Saber while Isabelle approached Saber.

Growing a bit nervous and remembering the minor prank he did earlier, Saber began to struggle against Leo, Natalie and Megan while trying to wrap his arms around his torso to protect them. Saber's fear was soon confirmed when Isabelle lightly brushed Saber's side with her fingers. Saber gulped a bit before laughing nervously "Heheh…uh Izzy you know that's not really necessary *squeak*." Instead of glaring at Saber for calling her Izzy, Isabelle instead opted to wiggle her fingers on Saber's sides causing him to squeak at the end of the sentence. Saber spoke up again "C-Can't we talk about this?"

Putting her hand under her chin, Isabelle thought for a bit before saying: "Ok, so are you going to play beach volleyball with us."

Saber despite being nervous said: "I already told you Izzy, I'm a bit busy right now."

Isabelle looked at Saber with a devious grin on her face and said: "I had hoped you'd say that."

As Saber's mind tried to reboot the only thing he could say was "Huh?"

"You know Saber all the stress you had while you were the vice commander of West Coast Navy High's Tankery team can be bad for you. I think you need to relieve some of that stress." Isabelle said, grinning evilly and softly started to tickle his sides.

Saber's eyes widened while he kept his mouth shut to keep his giggling from escaping, and tried to take his mind off the ticklish sensations. Miho asked the question that was on the mind of all of Anglerfish team's members: "Saber! You're ticklish?!" Ian Redfield who had just walked up to the group heard Miho's question and answered: "Yup. Saber's always been one of West Coast Navy High's Tankery team's more ticklish members."

"Isahahahabelle STOP!" Saber giggled. "Why should I, vice-commander?" Isabelle teased, starting to tickle his ribs while Megan tickled his underarms with Natalie while Leo restrained him. Saber yelped and jerked his body.

"ISABEHEHEHELLE, MEGHAHAHAN, NAT, AND LEHEHEO I SWEHEHEAR IM GONNAHAHA KIHIHILL YOHOHOU GUHAHAYS!" he laughed hysterically while he squirmed and tried. Miho hid a giggle behind her palm,

"So I guess his ribs are one of his ticklish spots?" She giggled a bit at her crush's state. Seeing him laughing his head off while being restrained by Leo was quite hilarious.

"ALRIHIHIGHT I GIVE I GIVE!" Saber laughed hysterically.

"You guys...are so….so gonna p…pay…" He panted, with a smile on his face. After giving Saber a few minutes to catch his breath they asked "Sooo are you going to play beach volleyball with us?"

Grinning widely, Saber said: "Sure."

* * *

As the entire group reached the beach volleyball area they notice that Duck team is wearing the swimsuit versions of their volleyball uniform. Rabbit team are wearing a mixture of one piece and two piece swimsuits.

Rabbit team's commander Azusa Sawa is wearing an orange bikini with flower designs decorating the swimsuit's bikini bottoms. Ayumi who is Rabbit team's 75 mm gunner is wearing a blue bikini that has been decorated with flower designs. Saki who is the loader for Rabbit team's 37 mm cannon is wearing a plain blue one piece swimsuit. Rabbit team's driver Karina is wearing a yellow one piece swimsuit. Yuuki who is Rabbit team's radio operator and navigator is wearing a white two piece swimsuit. The last member of Rabbit team, Aya who is the gunner of the 37 mm cannon is wearing a two piece navy blue swimsuit.

As Saber and Miho along with their teams reached the volleyball area, Saber along with the rest of the boys can't help but gape at the girl's bikinis (except for Rabbit team). Leopon team was also at the volleyball area sitting on beach towels on the sidelines. In the end of the beach volleyball match, Duck and Rabbit team won as Duck team had more experienced players.

Saber stood up after a while and asked: "I'm gonna go and get something to drink. You guys want any?"

After his team replied no, Saber turned to Miho and asked her: "Um…Miho?"

The short hair brunette turned towards Saber, and he gulped internally as he was trying to not stare at certain areas and asked her: "I'm getting myself something to drink and I was wondering if you want anything to drink."

After thinking for a few minutes Miho answered "Ok can I have a strawberry smoothie?" To which Saber replied "Alright one strawberry smoothie coming up."

After disappearing into the beach house for a couple of minutes, Saber reemerged with Miho's strawberry smoothie in one hand and his watermelon smoothie in the next hand. "Miho, here's your strawberry smoothie." Saber said, while trying to avoid looking at Miho's chest, Miho who thanked Saber was also trying to avoid staring at Saber's rather fit torso. Needless to say both of them were failing in that regard. After a few awkward seconds of staring at each other both of them snapped out of their trance and began apologizing to each other.

"I-I am s-so so sorry!" Saber apologized, with a stutter.

"I-I-I am so s-sorry for staring at you!" Miho reciprocated, bowing her head.

"W-wa-wait-wait hold on," Saber shouted a bit. "I should be the one apologizing to you!"

To make a long story short, Ian and Leo saw this and both of them thought _"They're apologizing to each other in an infinite loop…"_ It took nearly ten minutes for the two of them to stop apologizing to each other.

* * *

Later on during the day, Saber wandered off to the forest that was nearby. He slipped off without anyone noticing where he went. The reason was because he wanted some time to himself to clear his thoughts. While he was still the second in command of West Coast Navy High's Tankery team there were some days in which he usually sneaks out somewhere without anyone even knowing that he sneaked out.

After walking for some time, Saber reached a pretty clearing somewhere inside that forest. The clearing had a nice lake in the middle along with some fallen trees scattered around the clearing. Laying down on one of the fallen tree trunks, Saber placed his arms behind his head and looked up at the orange, red, and violet colors of the sunset before closing his eyes. A few seconds passed before Saber with his eyes still closed said in a cold emotionless voice: "I know you're there, you might as well come out…Rudolf."

"Even after two years of not hearing a thing about me, you never let your guard down much have you. It's been a while Saber." Said a voice that is very familiar to Saber. After all, the person that the voice belongs to gave him the scar over his left eye.

Letting out a low animalistic snarl Saber growled out: "What are you doing here Rudolf."

In a condescending tone Rudolf ignored his question and sneered "To think that the ex-vice commander of West Coast Navy High would fall so low in two years. That scar I gave you is a nice touch wouldn't you say?"

Instead of rising to the bait, Saber took a deep breath before he chuckled and said in a dark tone "So your company doing well? Last I heard some of your overseas branches got annihilated? Or are you still trying to recover from that rather unfortunate incident when your companies mainframe got hacked and all your secrets and blueprints gone along with a huge chunk of your 'army' eliminated as well."

Scowling at Saber mocking him, Rudolf said: "Make no mistake Saber, I know it was you that crippled my company. Once I recover, I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Oh you'd make a good jester Rudolf." Saber laughed out, "Amuse me. Are you really so arrogant that you think you can take me out by yourself?"

A smirk grew on Rudolf's face as he said "Oh I don't think. I know that I can take you out by myself. The only reason as to why I'm not doing so at the moment is because I guess you can say I'm on holiday here."

Saber shook his head and sighed before raising his left arm that now has a gauntlet which transformed into an 'out of this world' cannon. The cannon began glowing with an eerie purple color "You do realize that at this point nothing's stopping me from firing this weapon to eliminate you here and now. There's no need to worry anyone finding us either. The security cameras you spotted earlier won't attract the guards attention either as I hacked into them so the guard on duty will be looking at the same video recording over and over. After all there is a reason why some people in high places are wary of me."

Before the two of them could start fighting they heard some voices yelling, "Saber! Where are you?"

As Saber cursed out loud, Rudolf let out a low chuckle as he said "It seems like I stayed too long here. Until the next time we meet Saber. Au Revoir!" As Rudolf walked back deep into the forest, Saber's cannon transformed back into a gauntlet and deactivated it before anyone could see anything.

When Anglerfish team along with Dragon team saw Saber sitting by the side of the lake watching the fishes. As Natalie spotted Saber, she let out a sigh of relief and said "Saber! There you are. What are you doing out here? Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

Backing up a bit, Saber said "Whoa Natalie, calm down. I kinda decided to go into the forest to clear my mind and no I don't know how worried you guys were." He finished the last part with a bit of guilt in his voice.

After giving Saber a lecture, he accidentally said "Jeez, you along with Megan are acting like older sisters that I never had…" Looking at the team members' shocked faces he let out "Did I say that out loud?" When everyone in the area nodded yes Saber muttered "Ah shit…"

Letting out a sigh Natalie muttered "Anyway it's nearly dark and the Student Council's calling everyone back for dinner. Also the Student Council's President Anzu said that if we want we can make our own food as well so can you make something for us please?" she finished her statement with a puppy eye look.

Saber was looking at Natalie with an amused expression on his face said "Natalie you do know your 'puppy eyes' look doesn't work on me right? And I won't make them unless the rest of our team wants some as well."

When they went back to barbecue area that the boys had set up earlier, they found Duck team making kebabs, while everyone else were slicing up ingredients or something else. Spotting the group that went out to search for Saber, Ian yelled "Saber there you are! Where were you?"

Rolling his eyes, Saber answered: "I went to the forest to clear my mind a bit."

Leo who walked up beside Saber asked him "So are you going to make something? Out of the entire West Coast Navy High Tankery Team you were always in the top 5 for the best cooks in the team."

Saber sighed and said "Fiiiiine what do you guys want me to make?"

Leo, Ian, Natalie, and Megan glanced at each other before saying in unison "Barbecue pork loin and your homemade sausages along with some bacon if you have any bacon that is."

"At least I actually have them with me…" Saber muttered quietly.

"Now then, since you guys decided who's helping with the cooking…Ta-Da!" Yukari announced spreading her arms wide open as if receiving a hug and revealed a collection of what appears to be military rations from different countries. Leo who recognized them asked Yukari "Ano Yukari? Are those…"

Yukari happily said "Yeah this is my prized collection of rations from different nations."

"Isn't there one with luncheon meat?" Asked Karina

For some reason Azusa muttered "Here we go again…" confusing Dragon, Wolf, and Fox team.

After Azusa's statement the remaining Rabbit team members with the exception of Saki shouted out "Delicious *pam! Delicious *pam! Delicious *pam!"

With Azusa kept saying "Shut up!" each time they said "Delicious *pam!" It became quite amusing for the others especially for Wolf and Dragon team. As Saber raised an amused eyebrow at the scene, he couldn't help but take a look at his own team as well as Wolf team. A move which he instantly regretted as both Dragon and Wolf teams with devious smirks on their faces, began saying "Delicious *pam! Delicious *pam! Delicious *pam!".

After hearing the word "delicious" come out of their mouths, Saber instantly covered his ears as he knew saying shut up to them won't work. Despite knowing it won't work, Saber shouted at his teammates in English "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Instead of the chant getting quieter however, it only increased in volume. After a couple minutes copying Azusa saying "Shut up." He gave up and looked at Miho with a "Help me." expression on his face. Taking pity on Saber, Miho said "Okay, let's go prepare the barbecue."

When Saber helped out in cooking the food for the barbecue including the Oarai Sensha-do team's food, most of the Sensha-do team members were shocked as they didn't know Saber could cook. What they were confused by was that Saber always listens to music while he's cooking, or just doing something else. The only time he doesn't listen to music is in class, or on the battlefield. After eating the entire team cleaned up and only then did they notice that Saber had yet again managed to sneak off without anyone knowing until just now.

Before Dragon and Wolf team went into the forest to look for their friend again, Miho heard some music coming from the house and said "Did someone leave the music on?" Both Wolf and Dragon team paused and listened to the music that was playing and looked at each other. Before anyone else could say anything, they went inside the house only to find themselves looking at the scene before them.

While the beach house itself was still clean, in the middle of the living room was Saber along with Ian, Lance, Natalie, and Megan from both Dragon and Wolf team dancing to a song. The song that they were dancing to happens to be Jiriki Hongan Revolution which is the second opening song for Assassination Classroom. When the four of them heard the door opening they immediately stopped dancing. However it was a case of "too late" as the rest of the team had seen the rather amusing dance they were doing. It didn't help that Saber had snapped out of his trance and accidentally hit the play next soundtrack button instead of the stop button which caused the speakers to start playing "Fiesta" by +Plus.

As Ian, Lance, Natalie, and Megan looked at Saber with an exasperated look, Saber waved his hands in front of him and said "That was an accident! I meant to press the stop button!" and he quietly muttered "Not really my fault that I like some opening songs from Fairy Tail…" Unfortunately for Saber he was not as quiet as he thought since everyone was now looking at him, causing him to blush.

Later that on that evening in Anglerfish team's room, the team was playing cards and Mako had gotten a royal flush. As Miho stood up and excused herself, Saori asked "Miho? Where are you going?"

Miho turned back to look at her teammates before answering "I'm just going to Saber's room to ask him something."

Hana asked Miho "Do you mind if we went with you?"

Miho had a small smile on her face as she said "Sure!"

As Anglerfish team went to Saber's room they saw Megan, Natalie, Isabelle, and Abigail pressing their ears to the door. Saori getting curious asked "What are you guys doing?" The only answer that Saori received was a hush as they continued to eavesdrop.

Anglerfish team looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before joining the four girls in eavesdropping. For a few seconds they couldn't hear anything so Saori was about to knock on the door to Saber's room before they heard Leo's voice say:

"Sooo Saber, you nervous because it's been a while or is it something else?"

Everyone that was outside Saber's room had the same thought _'What is Leo doing in Saber's room?"_

Anglerfish team along with the four girls heard Saber say in a weary voice "Course I'm not you fool. H-Hey not so rough…"

Everyone gulped and gave each other a quick glance before gathering up the courage to open the door. Saori managed to open the door as quietly as possible and they took a peek inside. At the moment, they could only see Leo with his back facing them looking at something – or rather, someone laying face down on the floor. The table was in the way so they weren't able to see much without giving themselves away.

"Okay, okay. What about here?" they heard Leo say in what appears to be an amused tone."

They heard Saber stutter out "Oh, that's… no, not there!" Leo seemingly ignoring Saber leaned forward a bit making him out of everyone's view.

Megan, Natalie, Abigail and Isabelle all thought _'Wait…does Leo have Saber pinned to the ground? Why in the world….?'_

Anglerfish team thought _'Where is that conversation going?'_

Saori for some reason started imagining Leo and Saber in a compromising position doing certain lewd acts with Saber being the…um… submissive one. Her thoughts were somewhere among the lines of _'I-i-is this boys' love?"_

In an apologetic tone, Leo said "Looks like this has been building up, don't worry it'll feel good soon."

Saber said in a tense voice "H-hold on not there! Ow!"

Leo apologized "Sorry."

At that statement Anglerfish team, and the four girls all thought the same thing _'W-what on E-E-Earth is going on in t-there?'_

With Anglerfish team now also leaning on the already opened door, it opened completely and the girls all fell down on the entrance of the room. As they looked up from their fall they noticed Saber lying face down on a mattress while Leo's hands were on his back.

The two boys looked at the girls with curious expressions and Saber stood up before stretching a bit. Saber looked at them with a half-lidded stare "So what are you girls doing here?"

Saori spoke up "W-well we wanted to ask you something."

Sitting with his legs folded Saber asked curiously "Okaaay what do you want to ask?"

Miho blurted out "We wanted to ask you what West Coast Navy High was like."

Saber blinked for a bit before asking Miho "Does anyone else want to know or is it just Anglerfish team?"

Miho fidgeted a bit then said "Ano… well we don't know but Saori and Hana overheard the other teams who mentioned that they wondered what West Coast Navy High was like."

Saber closed his eyes in thought before opening them again and said "Alright tell you what, gather the entire Sensha-do team and ask them whether or not they want to know about West Coast Navy High. I'd rather not repeat myself more than once."

* * *

 **Living Room of Beach House**

In the beach house's living room, all of Oarai's Sensha-do team were present. The living room was set up with a projector and a projection screen with Ian helping to set up the projector. As Saber pressed play on his laptop that he brought with him the Sensha-do team saw an aerial view of the school carrier for West Coast Navy High. Saber said "Well as you can see West Coast Navy High's school carrier is based off of the USS Gerald R Ford. The size of our school ship is slightly larger than Saunder's school ship that is based off of the USS George Washington."

Ian Redfield stepped forward and said "Also like most of Japan's school ships, there are also multiple ah… departments. There's the basic departments such as Naval Studies, General Studies, Intelligence, Engineering, Nutritional Science and Agricultural Science. However unlike your school ships, our carrier has mentors that supervise and help the students in every department. Our carrier also has its own police force."

The projection screen shows the various departments and their respective logos. It also shows the view of the school carrier from the bridge's perspective. The projector also shows a base with some fighter jets like the F/A-18E Super Hornets, F-15E Strike Eagles, and the F-16 Fighting Falcons in their hangars.

As the projector showed the images of a small base, Saber said "Our school ship also has a small air force base in case something happens. West Coast Navy High's tankery team has a pretty big variety of tanks that we use. As it so happens, one of the differences between Japanese Sensha-do and USA Tankery is that the US allows tanks whose design was completed before August 15, 1963. So the most advanced tank our school was able to field were the M60 Pattons"

Saber continued as he folded his arms "As I already introduced myself I was West Coast Navy High Tankery team's Vice-commander. In addition to being the vice-commander I was also in charge of I guess a group of tanks."

The video then showed a footage from a old Tankery match with Saber's torso poking out of the M103's commander hatch as he gestured to someone with his hands.

Anzu then asked "So which school were you facing in that match?"

While Saber tried to remember what the school's name was, Megan rolled her eyes and said "We were facing a school that uses Russian tanks. They were one of the more difficult tankery teams that we faced."

Ian with a smug look on his face said "We managed to defeat them but we a good chunk of our tanks got taken out as well including our commander's tank."

As the video on the projector continued explaining West Coast Navy High School's carrier, Saber along with Ian, and Megan helped explain some things that Oarai's Sensha-do team didn't understand.

Later that night when everyone had gone to sleep, Saber was still wide awake as he was thinking about his encounter with Rudolf earlier that day. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh before walking out to the beach house's balcony to look at the stars in the beautiful night sky. As he walked onto the balcony, Saber didn't expect to see Miho still awake as well. Apparently Miho didn't expect Saber to still be awake this late as well.

Miho with a startled expression on her face said in surprise "Saber-kun! I didn't know you were still awake. What are you doing out here?"

Saber raised an eyebrow as he retorted "You know I could ask you the same thing."

Miho looked back at the sky as she said "I was thinking about the upcoming Sensha-do matches. I was also going to ask you something tomorrow as well but since you're here I might as well ask you now."

Saber's only response was "Oh?"

Miho looked at Saber and took a deep breath before asking "I-i-is it true that y-you have a c-crush on me?"

Saber blinked a few times before his face grew a light blush as he stuttered "W-w-when d-did you h-hear that?"

Miho who's cheeks were red answered "Me along with Anglerfish team overheard you shout that out earlier."

Saber sighed and let out a chuckle before saying "Heh…yeah I do have a c-crush on you. You probably think I'm crazy now."

Miho waved her hands in front of her as she said "N-no I don't. Um..how do I say this. I do have a crush on you as well but um maybe we shouldn't take this so fast."

Saber tilted his head in curiosity as he said "You mean like go out on a few dates before deciding on whether or not we should become b-boyfriend and g-girlfriend?"

Miho's response was a simple "Yes."

A soft smile grew on Saber's face as he said "Ok, sure."

As Saber and Miho went back inside the beach house and into their respective rooms before going to bed, both teenagers dreamt about each other. Unbeknownst to both Saber and Miho, a pair of eyes were watching them before they walked back to the direction of the forest.

* * *

 **Ok so that is the end of chapter 9. Man that sure took a while to finish up. As I stated earlier, I would like to give SeekerMeeker a big thank you for his help with this chapter. Without him I'd probably still be stuck somewhere in the beginning of this chapter. I also apologize for the late update.**

 **Thank you guys taking your time for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story.**

 **I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	10. Let me Introduce the OCs

**A/N: This is a special chapter and there will also be a special guest in this chapter. A big thanks to SeekerMeeker for his help and for taking his time to be in this rather short chapter.**

 **Also Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer.**

 _Italicized scenes are all written by SeekerMeeker_

* * *

 **Girls und Panzer Operation Co-ed**

 **Introducing the OCs**

* * *

"Hello there," Saber announced as he got on the stage. "My name is Saber Aldrich, and I'm here to tell you guys, what this chapter will be about as well as introducing the OCs in this fanfic. Hold on didn't Miho do this in the Rise of Senshazonia fanfiction as well as episodes 5.5 and 10.5 in the anime?"

"Yeah she did," commanderstarscream123 said through the speakers. "Also I would like to introduce a special guess for this chapter. May I present to you the one and only SeekerMeekeeer! Oof!" At the ending of his announcement, commanderstarscream123 was about to sit back down in his really comfortable gaming swivel chair but the chair had slipped from under him causing him to yell the last part in surprise as he fell down.

After commanderstarscream123's announcement, Seeker walked up to the center of the stage and said: "Ahem! Umm...OK, hello, I am SeekerMeeker, and I thank my friend commanderstarscream123 for inviting me over. Yes, so this will be a sort of celebration and all for his accomplishment with this story so far."

As commanderstarscream123 climbed back into his chair he announced: "Ok so here's a bit of a recap of what happened in the fanfic so far. Saber Aldrich and Miho Nishizumi will be doing the recap part of what has happened. So who's going first?"

Miho and Saber looked at each other then decided that Saber would go first. Saber walked to the front of the stage and said: "Right then I'll go first."

Before Saber continued, SeekerMeeker interrupted: "Make sure to talk about the characters, who they are, and all. That way, everybody knows who's who, just in case. Either me or commanderstarscream123 will interrupt if needed."

Ignoring the interruption Saber said: "Right, so here's what happened so far in this fanfic."

* * *

 **Recap:**

The 64th National High School Sensha-Dō Championship has begun. There were also quite a few changes to the rules as well. Now instead of just having tanks from World Wars 1 and 2, the new rules also allow for a limited amount of early Cold War era tanks in each round. The design for the tank has to be completed before the 15th of August, 1959. The tank also needs to have begun their prototype trials by the aforementioned date.

However the rules about the participating vehicle specifications weren't the only major change that the Japanese Sensha-Dō Federation made. One of the new rules allows boys to participate in the National High School Sensha-Dō Championship. As a result the Japanese Sensha-Dō Federation paired up the schools such as Saunders and St. Glorianas with their western counterparts. In addition Oarai was also paired up with West Coast Navy High, which was an American-based co-education school.

West Coast Navy High's tankery team also held the championship title for the U.S.A's 30th National High School Tankery Tournament for five consecutive years.

Also Oarai defeated their opponents for the first round of the Tournament. Their opponent was Chi-Ha-Tan Academy. Chi-Ha-Tan Academy is a Japanese-themed high school based in the Chiba Prefecture, Japan. Due to the change of rules, Chi-Ha-Tan also managed to obtain some Type 61 tanks which was a huge improvement over the Type 95 Ha-Go, and the Type 97 Chi-Ha.

Recently Oarai Girls High School also went on a trip to the beach as a team building exercise.

* * *

After the recap SeekerMeeker said: "Now that the recap is officially over, Miho!"

Miho turned to look at SeekerMeeker and asked: "Hai?"

SeekerMeeker to Miho: "Will you introduce Ooarai's new friends while Saber is taking his break?"

In a cheerful voice Miho had a bright smile on her face as she said: "Hai!"

Turning to face the audience Miho said with a shy smile: "Well, while Saber's taking a small break, let me introduce you to the students who transferred from West Coast Navy High!"

* * *

 **Dragon Team**

 **Tank: M103**

Dragon Team is one of the teams in Oarai that was transferred from West Coast Navy High. Commanded by Saber Aldrich, they operate the American heavy tank the M103 and were also one of the best team leaders back in West Coast Navy High. The M103 was privately owned by the Aldrich family.

 **About M103**

The M103 is a American heavy tank armed with an M58 120 mm main cannon. It has a crew of 5 members: the commander, gunner, driver, and 2 loaders. The M103 served in the United States Army and USMC during the cold war. As stated in this story's fourth chapter, the M103 was the last heavy tank to be used by the US military as the concept of the main battle tank evolved, making heavy tanks obsolete. The last M103s were withdrawn from service in 1974.

 **Members:**

 **Saber Aldrich:**

The tank commander of Dragon team, and was West Coast Navy High's second in command. He can be a cheerful and happy person. He is also smart and cunning. Saber is also one person you do not want as your enemy. Saber is a 5'7" tall boy with either straight or messy silver hair that has a streak of red. Saber also has a pair of blue eyes. He has a scar over his left eye that was made by his enemy that was known as "Rudolf". Saber's hobbies mostly consists of anime, mangas, games, using his computer, and making models.

 **(~Ok so I used invisible ink to put this statement here. If you want Saber to help you with something give him something like strawberry cheese cake or some sweets~)**

 _(Italicized words are scenes written by Seeker Meeker)_

 _"Greetings," said Saber with a salute. "I am Saber Aldrich, and it's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"So," Anchovy said. "Mind if you try our ultra-spicy spaghetti? We need some volunteers."_

 _"Oh, no thank you," began Saber. "I have more...more..."_

 _Pepperoni gave a sneaky smile, as she waved a plate with three slices of strawberry cheesecake in front of Saber. Saber's mouth started to water as soon as his eyes locked on to the plate with three slices of sweet and tasty strawberry cheesecake._

 _"If you try the pasta," said Anchovy._

 _"OK," Saber said, as he scooped up and ate a piece. After a couple bites of the ultra-spicy spaghetti Saber regretted agreeing to try the pasta, but hey at least he was able to stuff his face with three slices of the delicious, tasty strawberry cheesecake._

 _"Ugh," Anchovy groaned. "Saber-kun, please mind your manners."_

 **Ian Redfield:**

Ian is the driver for Dragon team's M103. Ian is a general nice but mischievous guy and he's also a bit of a playboy. Like the commander of fox team's AMX-13 Isabelle Fontaine, Ian also has a bit of a dirty mind. Ian is a 5'5" tall boy with messy auburn hair and brown eyes.

 _"I need your help to find your leader's weakness," said Anchovy._

 _"Nope," answered Ian. "You cannot get it out of me."_

 _Anchovy grinned, and took out an adult magazine from behind her. Ian's eyes widened and his jaws dropped, while he was eyeing the new edition of the adult magazine._

 _"Deal?"_

 _"Deal!"_

 **Natalie Mochizuki:**

Natalie is the gunner for Dragon team. She is half American and half Japanese. Whenever she's aiming the M103's main cannon she gets serious and rarely misses a shot. When not in the tank she's a cheerful and clear-minded person with a hint of mischievousness. Natalie is the same height as Ian. She also has long red hair, and green eyes. Natalie has a passion for science although her preference is chemistry. She's sometimes known for her odd sense of fashion as shown whenever she sometimes dresses casually which often leaves other people dumbfounded.

 _"I need your help," Natalie said._

 _"Eh?" Katyusha responded. "Katyusha is too busy with her duties."_

 _"I have a growth formula," began Natalie. "But I need someone to help me test-"_

 _"Deal!" Katyusha said as she quickly spun around to face Natalie, looking like a happy puppy wagging its tail. "Please-please! I will do anything!"_

 _"Oh really?" Natalie asked, her face grinning, waving the supposed growth formula. "Well, it's just in the testing phase, so be careful~"_

 **Jason and Abigail Lynche:**

Jason and Abigail Lynche are twins and the two loaders of Dragon team. Abigail is the older sister while Jason is the little brother of Abigail. Abigal and Ian both have blonde hair although Abigail dyed the edges of her hair pink. Despite that Abigail is older than Ian, she's two feet shorter then Ian who stood at six feet. Both siblings have brown eyes. The two of them also have nearly the same personality: kind, cheerful, and a reliable person while being modest.

 _As Abigail and Jason Lynche stopped in front of Alisa to introduce themselves, both of them began to twin speak:_

 _"I'm Abigail and-"_

 _"I'm Jason,"_

 _"Both of us-"_

 _"Are the loaders of that-"_

 _"M103 with the symbol of a dragon head-"_

 _"On the side of the turret."_

 _"Are you two...related?" Alisa asked after looking back and forth as if she was watching a tennis match, between the two of them._

 _"I am the older sister," Abigail said nonchalantly._

 _"And I'm her little brother." Jason added with a smirk on his face._

 _"Eh?!" Alisa gasped, gawking._

* * *

 **Wolf Team**

 **Tank: M48A3 Patton**

Wolf Team is one of the teams in Oarai that was transferred from West Coast Navy High. The team's commander is Leo Pierre.

 **About the M48A3 Patton:**

The M48 Patton is a medium tank designed by the United States. The M48 was the third tank to be officially named after General George S. Patton. The M48A3 was armed with a 90 mm main gun. It has a crew of four people: the commander, loader, gunner, and driver.

 **Members:**

 **Leo Pierre:**

The tank commander of Wolf Team is Leo Pierre. Leo has been Saber's friend since both of them met in primary school and has stayed as the best of friends ever since. Leo is a 5'8" tall boy with blue hair and turquoise eye color. While Leo is one of the more serious tank commanders, he still knows how to loosen up a bit and have some fun.

 _"Saber!" Leo said, saluting. "It's a pleasure to have you as my commander!"_

 _"Thank you," Saber said, saluting. "It's a pleasure."_

 _"Because it's lovely," Leo said with a grin._

 _"Yes," said Saber. "And...wait, what did you say?"_

 _Leo avoided looking at Saber, but the huge grin on his face betrayed his true motive._

 _"Leo!" Saber said. "No sneaky jokes!"_

 _"I did not joke," Leo said. "I just snuck in an 'innuendo' for you and the readers if they caught it."_

 _Commanderstarscream looked at Seeker with an incredulous expression and asked him: "Did Leo just break the fourth wall?"_

 _Moving in front of the mike SeekerMeeker said: "Leo, please refrain from breaking the wall._

 _Tilting his head Leo let out a "Eh?"_

 _Sighing SeekerMeeker said: "The fourth wall. Please refrain from breaking it."_

 **Lance Winston** :

Lance is the driver of Wolf Team's M48A3 Patton. Lance had arrived at West Coast Navy High and joined the Tankery team when Saber became the vice-commander of West Coast Navy High's Tankery team. Lance is the same height as Saber standing in at 5'7". He dyed his hair a light brown to match his eye color. Lance has a mild personality and also has a more mild personality as he conversing and smiling with his peers.

 _"Your dye looks good on you," Miho said._

 _"Thank you," Lance said._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...do you have anything to say?" Miho asked._

 _He shrugged._

 _"I am curious about whether Saber has-"_

 _"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Saber's voice roared, but Lance merely shrugged._

 **Megan Wilkinson:**

Megan is the gunner for the M48A3 Patton. Megan had joined West Coast Navy High roughly about two months after Lance Winston had joined the school. She's shown to be playful in addition to being serious. Her own teammates have mentioned that Megan is an honest person, but gets stubborn whenever she gets angry. Megan is a 5'7" tall girl with natural pink hair and brown eyes.

 _"I am NOT stubborn!" Megan declared, growling._

 _"I dare you," said Leo. "If you can say 'I love you' to your favorite-"_

 _"I WILL NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" Megan roared, trying to control herself. "And-and don't call me...that Japanese word."_

 _"You mean tsundere?" Leo asked._

 _Megan fumed, red in the face._

 **Lilian Chen:**

Lilian is the loader for Wolf team's M48A3 Patton. Lilian had joined West Coast Navy High at the same time as Megan. She is an American-born Chinese or ABC. Lilian or Lily as her friends call her is rather shy person. Despite that however she can be assertive if needed and she's also intelligent as well. Lily's is a 5'4" tall girl with straight long black hair tied into a ponytail.

 _"N_ _ǐ_ _h_ _ǎ_ _o_ _," Lilian said. "I am Lilian Chen, and I am an ABC."_

 _"ABC?" Yuuki of the Rabbit Team asked. "What's that?"_

 _"Umm," Lilian said, fidgeting a little._

 _"She must be new!" Karina said. "He-hello! I-I um Ko-rina! Wot but you?"_

 _Lilian became red in the face._

 _"I-I can speak Japanese fluently!" Lilian replied. "A-and ABC stands for 'American-Born Chinese'!"_

 _"Ooh!" the rest of the Rabbit Team noted, crowding up to her, causing her to fluster._

* * *

 **Fox Team**

 **Tank: AMX-13**

Fox team are one of the official scouting tanks for Oarai Girls High School Sensha-do team. The AMX-13 that Fox team uses makes it the fastest tank that Oarai has in its inventory.

 **About AMX-13:**

The AMX-13 is a French light tank produced from 1952-1987. It served with the French Army as the Char 13t-75 Modèle 51, and was exported to more than 25 other nations. The AMX-13 was fitted with an oscillating turret with revolver type magazines. There are over a hundred AMX-13 variants including self-propelled guns, anti-aircraft systems, APCs, and ATGM versions. The AMX-13 has a crew of 3 people, the commander, gunner and driver.

 **Fox Team Members**

 **Isabelle Fontaine:**

Isabelle Fontaine is the commander of Fox team and she was also in charge of West Coast Navy High Tankery team's light tank division. Isabelle is a friendly, energetic girl and somewhat of a trickster. She's playful, has a bit of a dirty mind and is quite intelligent. Isabelle is a 5'4" tall girl with black hair that has a purplish tint and light brown eyes.

 _"Hello~" Isabelle said, greeting the Duck Team. "Duck Team, I wonder?"_

 _"Yes we are!" Noriko, the leader, said. "And you?"_

 _"I am Isabelle Fontaine," she replied. "I am looking for some models to work with me; I need some pin-ups."_

 _"Eh?!"_

 _"Just kidding," she replied, as she walked away, then turned around._

 _"Are you from America?" she asked._

 _"N-no," Akebi Sasaki said. "But-but I do have blond hair and tall height you know."_

 _"And a nice chest," Isabelle said. "I have spare money, so do you mind if you pose for me?"_

 _"Eh?!" Akebi gasped. "W-wait, can we contribute to our club?"_

 _Isabelle shrugged._

 _"You tell them," she said, causing the entire team to moan. She smiled._

 _"Let's just go and eat something," she said._

 **Chloe Lynch:**

Not to be confused with Jason and Abigail Lynche, Chloe Lynch is the driver of Fox team. Being somewhat of a bookworm her teammates can usually find her sitting down and reading a book. Chloe is quite good at sketching and playing the violin. She is one inch taller than Isabelle who is 5'4". In addition to being 5'5" Chloe has natural red hair with turquoise colored eyes.

 _"Are you Abigail?" asked Sodoko._

 _"No," Chloe replied, as she continued to eye her book._

 _"It is rude to keep reading," Sodoko said, scowling. "And please talk to me face-to-face."_

 _"It is also rude to just say that to the face," Chloe said calmly, looking up. "Sodoko-san."_

 _"I-I am not Sodoko!" she yelled. "It's Sono Midoriko!"_

 _"Isn't that what Miho-san and Mako-san call you." Chloe said calmly._

 _Sodoko only frowned, red in the face at being defeated._

 **Ines Goto (A/N: A big thank you to SeekerMeeker for coming up with Ines Goto. The entire section on Ines Goto is credited to SeekerMeeker):**

The only half-French girl in her team, Ines is an oddball. Perhaps due to her French mother's influence, she loves to put on makeup, even inside of the tank. She speaks with a rather elegant accent, and a few St. Gloriana girls actually came over, just to persuade her to join the school (at the advice of even adult alumni). She politely refused, for she believes that the Fox team is more flexible than that of St. Gloriana.

Ines is the gunner of Fox team. She is also the tallest in the Fox Team, standing at a whopping 5'6". She has pale skin, with orangish-brown hair tied into ringlets. Indeed, she is the only person in her team who acts very elite. Despite this, she is quite casual and friendly; she is actually shy, hiding her shyness with an air of formality. Her teammates affectionately nickname her "Igo," which she is very annoyed by.

"Kon'nichiwa," she said, waving a plain but clean-white fan to cover her mouth. "I am Goto Ines, and I am pleased to meet you."

"Will you drop your manners?" her teammates groaned.

"I may be in Japan," she replied nonchalantly and professionally. "But I am half-French, and I am trained to behav-KAWAIII!"

She ran past her team, knocking a few down due to her size, and she hugged a teddy bear with all her might.

"Kawaii!"

"Oh please," her teammates groaned. "She has her quirks."

* * *

 **Antagonist/Enemy:**

 **Rudolf:**

Little is known about Rudolf other than the fact that he is one of Saber's main enemy. Rudolf's deadliest weapon is his ability to manipulate someone to do his dirty work for him. Rudolf stands at 6'1" and wears a cloak most of the time whenever he encounters Saber. He is also the one responsible for giving Saber a scar that goes over his left eye.

* * *

After introducing the main characters Saber Aldrich who returned from taking a break returned.

"Okaay…," Saber said, "Now that the main characters are introduced, here are the secondary characters in this fanfic. The secondary characters are…"

* * *

 **Secondary Characters;**

 **Joseph Aldrich:**

The father of Saber, Katie and Alexis. He is 6'2" tall (or 188-cm). Joseph has natural silver hair which is also Saber's hair color. Joseph's eye color is black.

 **Victoria Aldrich:**

The mother of Saber, Katie, and Alexis. Victoria stands at 5'8" and has a youthful appearance. Victoria has red hair which made Saber have a streak of red hair at the front. Her eyes are a forest green color.

 **Katie and Alexis Aldrich:**

Katie and Alexis Aldrich are Saber's eleven year old sisters. Both of them are twins and they get their look from their mother including the red hair and forest green eyes.

Saber has a nickname for the two of them. Katie's nickname is Katie-cat and Alexis' nickname is Alex which is basically the shortened form of her name.

 **Grim:**

Grim is Saber's pet German Shepherd puppy. Grim has black fur and a auburn underbelly. The German Shepherd puppy was named Grim as Saber was watching one of DanTDM's videos.

 **Derek Griffin:**

Derek is the overall commander of West Coast Navy High's Tankery team. He is generally laid back in comparison with some of the past Tankery team commanders of West Coast Navy High. Derek is 172 cm tall or somewhere around 5'6". He has black hair and black eyes.

* * *

 **Ok then that was the end of Introducing the OCs. I would like to give a big shoutout to SeekerMeeker for his help and for taking his time to be in this chapter.**

 **Also a big thank you for you guys who either reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story.**

 **I'll be working on a One-shot for Operation Co-ed before working on Chapter 10. I'll see you guys again in the one-shot or Chapter 10.**


End file.
